Histoire de Missjesaistout et de Weasleystupid
by Alysia
Summary: TERMINé Dsl pr le retar !Durant une colle de Potion Hermione découvre un ouvrage, proposant diverses formules étranges, Harry et Ron décide à l'insu d'Hermione d'en tester une, mais tout rate, leur plan échou, et Hermione se retrouve dans le corps de Ron
1. Echange

**La fabuleuse histoire de Miss-je-sais-tout et de Weasley-stupide**  
  
**Salut à tous !** _Et vala une new fic comique ! J'espère qu'elle plaira, car moi je m'éclate complétement quand je l'écrit ! Gros bizou !_

* * *

  
  
**Chapitre 1** _Echange_  
  
-Mais, mais, mais, mais,maismaismais !!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ??!!  
  
-Oh la ferme !!!! J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est de TA faute !  
  
-De MA faute ??! Mais à qui étais cette idée ?! hurla t'elle d'une voix assez grave.  
  
-A toi !!! répliqua t'il d'une voix stridente.  
  
-Grrrrr..... Espèce de sale petit... menteuuuuur, idiot, débileeeee !!!!  
  
-Oh tais-toi, ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu nous rendras notre apparance...  
  
Hermione crissa des dents, et croisa les bras, trouvant son nouveau corps, beaucoup trop grand à son goût. Elle baissa le regard vers... son propre corps, qui était en train de marcher de long en large avec une expression qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, une petite mimique d'agacement qui était propre à son meilleur ami.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur un sofa non loin de là, et baissa la tête, essayant veinement de trouver une solution à cet étrange phénomène.  
  
Tout lui revint en mémoire dans un flash. Tout avait commencé un mois auparavant, elle avait trouvé cet étrange ouvrage à la reluire rouge sang. Intriguée de trouvé un ouvrage si beau trainant sous une table reculé de la salle de Potion, elle l'avait pris et caché dans son chandail, tandis que Rogue inspectait la propreté des chaudrons. Elle avait été collée injustement "comme d'habitude" se dit-elle, morose. Rogue avait décidée qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une petite leçon de nettoyage, après avoir vut une petite tâche à terre près du chaudron de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle finissait de vider sa potion, la tête dans les nuages. Elle avait dut, ainsi le supporter pendant toute une soirée, tandis qu'il faisait le commentaire des devoirs qu'il corrigeait avec ironie, en buvant de temps en temps une petite gorgée d'un succulent thé à la menthe, alors qu'elle même suait sang et eau pour faire briller tous les chaudrons de la salle de cours (ceux des serpentards). Quand elle eut finis sa tâche, il était venu pour contrôler, et elle s'était gentiment retirer au fond de la classe, et alors qu'elle se penchait pour s'assoir à un petit bureau, elle l'avait vu luire sous la table, la lune le faisait paraître luminescent. Elle s'était penchée, et l'avait ramassé, et pensivement elle s'était mise à le feuilleter, et elle l'avait habilement dissimulé sous son chandail et avait rabattus sa cape sur son corps, tandis que Rogue s'apprétait à se tourner vers elle. Puis sur un "c'est assez pour la soirée, vous êtes une piètre nettoyeuse", elle était partie sans demander son reste, la tête basse, et la curiosité aguichée.  
  
Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle étais partit s'assoir dans un coin sombre et tranquil, puis avait commencé sa lecture. Le livre s'intitulait Formules et enchantements du siècle dernier. Une heure après, Ron et Harry était arrivé, et s'étais assis à ses côtés, lui demandant quel nouveau livre elle dévorait. Elle leur avait tout raconté, puis, Ron avait pris le livre, et l'avait feuilleté. Il avait ris bêtement à un moment, ce qui avait intrigué Hermione et Harry, qui s'était penché pour voir ce qu'observait Ron. C'était la formule d'échange. Cette formule prononçée à la pleine lune, un jour d'hiver, suivit d'un choc entre deux personnes citées, permettait l'échange des corps de ces personnes pour une durée indéterminée. Ron avait bêtement proposé de tester la formule sur des serpentards, ce qu'Harry avait vite acquiesé, alors qu'elle même leur avait dis non. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser avec ce genre de formule, et la référence "durée indéterminée", ne lui disait rien qui vaille ! Ainsi, elle avait finis par cacher l'ouvrage, pour qu'ils ne mettent jamais la main dessus, on se savais jamais avec Ron et Harry... eux qui étaient si encleins à de nouvelles anneries à chaque fois, ne se serait pas fait prier pour tester cette fameuse formule. Mais, un soir tandis qu'elle lisait un livre passionnant, Ginny l'avait tiré de sa lecture.  
  
-Hermione... j'ai l'impression, que Harry et Ron prépare une mauvaise blague... avec la formuke bizarre dont tu m'as parlé... je suis d'accord avec toi... ça pourrait être dangeureux, surtout qu'il compte la tester sur les premiers qui sortiront de la salle commune. Ils attendent dehors...  
  
Hermione s'était levé, et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle s'était précipitée et avait ouvert la porte en grand. Mais un événement improbable se passa... Ron se tenait derrière la porte, et Harry prononça la formule avant de voir qui avait franchi la porte. Hermione vit une lumière lumineuse la frappait de plein fouet, et elle perdit l'équilibre en entrainant Ron dans sa chute. Quand elle rouvrit le yeux... ce n'étais plus Ron qu'elle fixait... mais elle même !  
  
Hermione revint subitement à elle  
  
Elle fixa son regard vers Ron, et se remit à hurler de sa voix si grave.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, imbécile, crétinus, arriéré total ! Weasley-Stupide !  
  
-Oh la ferme ! T'es pas mieux Miss-je sais-tout-sur-tout ! T'es qu'une rabas-joie, imbue d'elle même !  
  
Hermione sentit son souffle sifflée, et elle se calma mentalement, car elle ne désirait pas frappé son propre corps, ça non !  
  
Harry se laissa tomber au sol, et les fixa bizarrement du regard, puis, il se mit à trembler, et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'étouffait à terre avec un rire intenable. Le fou rire de son ami énerva intensement Hermione.  
  
-C'est de votre faute à tous les deux ! Vous avez intérêt à ce que demain matin j'ai retrouvé mon corrrrrrrrrps ! Je vous étripe vivant sinon !!! Puis, sur ces charmantes paroles, elle leur tourna le dos, et partit d'un pas rageux vers la salle commune.  
  
-... Whoo... on y est allé fort là Harry... murmura Ron, d'une voix aigue. Harry pouffa, et se releva.  
  
-Ouais... Bwahahahahahahahhaahahabwahahhahahaha !!  
  
Ron tourna un regard accusateur vers le brun.  
  
-Oh.. Ron me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait vraiment que tu es devenue Hermione ! bwahahahahahahahaaa !!  
  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée, ce qui fit grogner la grosse dame, mais Ginny n'y fit pas attention et elle s'arrêta devant les deux jeunes gens, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
-Bandes d'idiots immatures ! Qu'avez vous encore fait comme conneries !  
  
-Mais on voulait pas tester la formule sur moi et Herm' ! C'est elle qui est arriver comme une folle ! On y peu rien ! Hurla Ron.  
  
-Ouais... c'est vrai ! surenchérit Harry.  
  
-La ferme ! Conclut Ginny. Vous n'êtes que deux imbéciles ! On ne sait même pas Quand vous réitérerez vos propres corps !  
  
Les deux jeunes ne répondirent rien.  
  
-Il faudrait peut être allez voir Miss Pomfresh... tenta le brun.  
  
-C'est la solution la plus idiote de tout les temps ! Si quelqu'un sait que vous avez échangé vos corps, ça va jaser de partout ! Et avec Kaly Smoth, la digne héritière de Rita Skeeter, nous ne sommes en sécurité nul part ! Vous voulez vraiment avoir un article du genre "Le survivant dévoile toute l'étendut de son esprit tordut" ! Hein ??  
  
-Alors, il ne faut mettre personne au courant ?  
  
-Tout à fait.  
  
-Mais... je veux dire... Hermione est dans mon corps... je suis dans le sien... on sera bien obligé... de .... prendre des douches... de se changer... etc...  
  
-Il fallez y penser avant !  
  
-Mais... et par rapport aux autres... on va semblez bizarre, non ? Enfin on ne peut pas changer de personnalité en une nuit ! Surtout que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire le monsieur-je-sais-tout !  
  
-... Okay... Harry va chercher Hermione, enfin Ron... enfin le corps idiot de mon frère et l'esprit de ta meilleure amie... et plus vite que ça !  
  
Harry pouffa une fois de plus, et détala en vitesse.  
  
-... Nous allons faire une réunion... rendez-vous à la salle sur demande... nuit blanche en perspective.  
  
-Pour faire quoi ?  
  
-Etude de personnalité, allez bouge toi le cul, et ne sois pas en retard.  
  
Ginny tourna les talons et partit vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Elle était inquiète, comment les deux jeunes gens réajirait il face à leur nouveaux corps et leurs nouveaux rôles vis à vis des autres ? Elle soupira, se laissa tomber à côté de Luna, et se servit généreusement de poulets fris.

* * *

  
  
**A suivre....****Prochain chapitre:** _Panique dans les dortoirs._


	2. Panique dans les dortoirs

**Salut à tous !** _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour toutes ces reviews, 14 pour un premier chapitre c'est d'enfer (j'ai fallit hurler comme une hystérique en voyant ma boite de mails ! hihihi !), je vous adore !! Donc, je publie ce chapitre maintenant, parce que je part pour quelques jours en vacances chez une amie. Je pense qu'à l'avenir, je publirais un chapitre par semaine, je fixerais le jour de publication dans le prochain chapitre._

_ Merci beaucoup à:_  
  
**Menssa:** Merci bcp pour ta review ! Lol elle doit être marrante cette fic en anglais ! J'aimerais aller la lire, mais je suis une nulle finis pour cette langue, snif...  
  
**pascale1980:** Mici bcp ! Vala la suite !  
  
**MissKinky:** Merci miss ! Suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait !  
  
**Larmes de pluie:** j'suis vraiment contente de voir que ce concept te plait ! J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur des réactions au début !  
  
**Colonel S.S Parker:** Une idée brillante ? vraiment ? . merciiiii !  
  
**Stineju:** Vala la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
  
**Morganna:** J'essairais de faire de mon mieux, pour l'évolution des personnalités, mais je t'assure que ça va être dur pour nos héros au début, hihihi !! Mici à toi ! Biz!  
  
**Bagatelle:** Mdr, merci!! Tu as raison, Hermione en Ron ca passe, mais Ron en Hermione ça risque d'être chaud, niek niek ! mwahahhahahahaha ! Ca va chauffer ! j'espère que j'ai publié la suite attend, et que tu n'es pas encore partit ! (en vacances ?) biz à toi!  
  
**Elea013:** Hihihi, la suite est là! bizou!  
  
**SNAPESEXSYMBOL:** merci à toi! Gros bizou!  
  
**Beru ou bloub:** salut! Heureuse de voir que tu es venue voir ma new fic! Hihi, des scènes mémorables,..... y'en aura pour sûr!  
  
**Hermione aime Ron:** Ma fic est bonne ? c'est vrai ? c'est vraiment très gentil!  
  
**Virg05:** Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, en tout cas, moi me suis marré à l'écrire! Biz!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** _Panique dans les dortoirs  
_  
-Alors, Ron répète après moi... "Harry, Ron, espèce de bandes d'idiots, quand arrêterez vous vos bétises ?!" ou bien " La solution de cette formule est l'équivalent de cette droite divisé en deux" pour l'arithmencie, ou bien "Quel affreux personnage", et " Harry, oublie cet espèce de fouine idiote, elle n'en vaux pas le coup !". Ginny venait de prendre une voix haut perché et imitait Hermione dans ses pires moments... enfin dans les moments où elle agacait le plus souvent tout le monde, c'est à dire... très souvent !  
  
Ron répéta docilement son texte et tira la langue à Ginny quand elle lui tourna le dos.  
  
Hermione poussa un léger soupir d'agacement qui selon Harry n'allait pas du tout avec la tête du roux.  
  
-Herm, soupire pas comme ça ! Les mecs ça ne soupire pas ! Ca grogne !  
  
-mmmmh  
  
-Rah.... Herm, on dit pas "mhhhhh" on dit " Pfeuuuu !", on dit pas "alalala", mais "mrrrrrr...", un mec ne s'exprime pas comme une fille... et encore heureux !  
  
-Pfou la ferme, m'en fou de toute manière ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais au niveau de Ron, je ne tiens pas à m'exprimer qu'en morigénant, ou avec de vulgaires borborygmes.  
  
Ron fronça ses fins sourcils, et fixa son double.  
  
-Hé ho, ma grande, moi je fais des efforts pour essayer d'apprendre tout ton charabia à la c ! Alors fais un effort ! Alors la ferme, et concentre toi !  
  
-La ferme toi même !  
  
-C'est pas une insulte digne de Ron Weasley ça ! Hurla Ron en fronça le nez. On ne dit pas "La ferme toi même !" c'est complétement idiot et dénué d'imagination, je préférerais que tu recherches des insultes plus adaptées à ce que je pourrais moi même sortir d'habitude !  
  
Harry pouffa.  
  
-Ca y est Ron, Ginny y est arrivé, tu viens de prendre le language d'Hermione... tu parles comme elle ! Bwahahhahahahaahah ! T'es doué dis donc ! Deux heures pour t'adapter à ce foutu charabia dont y'a quelques heures tu ne comprenais même pas une syllabe ! Pfeu, bawahahahahahahahahah !! Harry était plié en deux, Ginny souria, satisfaite d'elle même et Ron afficha une mine très affectée.  
  
-Même pas vrai... je parle pas comme elle !  
  
-De toute façon, tu n'atteindras sûrement, Ja-mais mon niveau intellectuel, alors tu peux retourner te coucher mon grand !  
  
Ginny soupira une fois de plus.  
  
-Par contre pour Hermione c'est pas gagné, bon leçon n° 1: Ron est un idiot, alors utilise un language d'idiot !  
  
Ron grogna, et fit mine de l'étrangler.  
  
-Tout d'abord, pour dire "bonjour !" tu dois dire "m'jour", pour dire "comment vas-tu ?" dis plutôt "je meurs de faim !", et pour dire "grossier personnage", utilise le terme de "Véracrasse coincé du bulbe". Okay ?  
  
Hermione roula des yeux, puis elle répéta plusieurs fois les termes de Ginny.  
  
-M'jour, je crève la dalle, dégage sale véracrasse coincé du bulbe, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de respirer ta sale odeur !  
  
-Moui, c'est un début, ça se rapproche beaucoup de l'aspect réthorique de Ron... pas mal la dernière réplique, bon maintenant, je veux que tous les deux, vous vous entrainiez aux réactions et caractère de l'autre... et je veux que demain matin, quand nous irons manger, je ne me rappelle même plus que vous ayez échanger vos corps... okay ?  
  
Ron grogna, ce que Ginny s'empressa vite de corriger, puis Hermione grogna à son tour, et la jeune rousse parut satisfaite.  
  
-Parfait, alors, passez une bonne nuit, il est deux heures et demi, et je tiens à finir ma nuit tranquillement, Harry, toi aussi tu viens, laissons les s'entrainer seuls, bon bye bye !  
  
Ginny attrapa le bras d'Harry et le traina vers la sortie.  
  
-Argh, nan, ne me laissez pas avec cet idiot dégénéré ! cria Hermione.  
  
-Bonneuh nuit ! Et demain soir à huit heures, leçon n° 2: Ron est un obsédé, ne sois pas en retard Mione ! Ginny claqua la porte, et s'empressa de retourner à la salle commune, avec Harry.  
  
-Hey ! cria Ron, mais sa soeur était déjà loin. Il se rassit, et croisa ses bras en affichant une mine méchante.  
  
-Me r'gardes pas comme ça ! Espèce d'idiot, si toi et Harry n'aviez pas eut cette idée débile, on en serait pas là ! Et je dormirais tranquillement dans mon lit, et je pourrais encore brosser MES cheuveux ! Alors que maintenant je vais devoir m'occuper de cet foutu tignasse rousse, presque aussi emmélé que celle d'Harry !  
  
-Ta gueule, la mouette, si tu m'emmerde, je m'empresserais vite de te faire une réputation du tonnerre, alors du calme.  
  
-Je peux te renvoyer la pique... si tu me fais chier, tu deviendras le mec le plus nul du collège.  
  
-Ah ouais ??  
  
-Ouais !!  
  
-Eh bah, jt'emmerde !  
  
-Woahhh ! Que d'inventivité ! Youhou, j'admire ton imagination !  
  
-Granger, ne rajoute pas un mot... sinon je pourrais devenir très embêtant... niek, et tu n'as pas idée... je pourrais faire des choses pas très très seines... de ton mignon petit corps...  
  
-Weasley, si tu fais ça, tu ne seras qu'un salaud, pire que Malfoy, et tu ne seras plus mon meilleur ami.  
  
-Tu es sûre... tu ne veux pas ? Dommage...  
  
-Pas même en rêve ! dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
  
-Pfeuu, je m'ennuie, bon moi jme casse, j'suis crevé, salut bo gosse !  
  
-Débile finit.  
  
Ron s'esquiva, en clignant de l'oeil à son double, laissant seule la pauvre Hermione, complétement déboussolée. Elle observit son corps sortir par la porte, et se laissa tomber sur un sofa bleu.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait.  
  
oxxxXoOoXxxxo  
  
-**Yahhhaaaaa !!!**  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et s'étala lamentablement au sol, il se releva vivement, et chercha la source de ce bruit.  
  
Il vit un éclair roux, passer la porte de la salle de bain, et sauter sur un lit à baldaquin, tout en refermant vivement les rideaux.  
  
-Bah... Ron ? murmura une voix.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers la salle de bain, et vit Neville sortir, avec une serviette autour des hanches, en affichant une mine étonné.  
  
-Kess y s'pace ? murmura Seamus d'une voix pateuse.  
  
-Chai po... Ron est entré dans la salle de bain pendant que je sortais de la douche, et il s'est mis à hurler comme une fille, et il est partit comme un dément... quelle mouche la piquée ?  
  
Harry tiqua, et seamus éclata de rire.  
  
-Bouhahahahaha ! C'est sûrement que ton "truc" doit être tellement horrible qu'il a eut peur ! bouahahaahahah !  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Neville grogna.  
  
-Pfeu, c'est pas vrai !  
  
Quelques minutes tard, Neville était partit du dortoir en compagnie de Dean, et Seamus occupait la salle de bain.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le lit de Ron et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux.  
  
-Lève toi, mione, faut qu'on aille en cours... murmura t'il en voyant son amie, la tête sous l'oreiller, à battre des mains dans tous les sens.  
  
Harry releva l'oreiller.  
  
-Dégage Harry ! J'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui ! hurla t'elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait aigue, mais qui sonna grave et vibrante aux oreilles du brun.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda t'il.  
  
Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et ne dit rien.  
  
-J'ai pas envie c'est tout...  
  
-Okay... je répète ma question... pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas en cours ?  
  
-... je suis fatiguée...  
  
-Pas de ça avec moi...  
  
-J'ai envie de faire pipi...  
  
-Bah vas-y...  
  
Hermione le fusilla du regard.  
  
-Jamais je ne toucherais au "truc" de Ron ! Tout mais pas ça !  
  
Harry la fixa d'un air ironique.  
  
-Tu veux pt'être que je t'accompagne, pour te la tenir ?  
  
Il esquiva de justesse l'oreiller blanc, et reprit contenance.  
  
-Tu sais, on ne sait pas quand vous récupérerez vos corps, alors d'ici là, tu seras bien obliger de t'occuper de celui de Ron... ce qui inclut douches, toilette et sport.  
  
-Quidditch ?  
  
-Pour sûr.  
  
-Je veux mourir !!  
  
-Je te garentie encore au moins une à deux années !  
  
-C'est pas drôle.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Hermione se leva hésitante, et partit vers la salle de bain, une minute plus tard, Harry entendit un gémissement de dégout, puis Hermione sortit encore plus blanche qu'avant.  
  
-...Je ne savais pas que c'était si... moche (lol !)... je ne veux plus jamais voir de ma vie d'attribut masculin !  
  
Harry ricana, et lui lança son uniforme à la tête.  
  
-Du nerfs, princesse, t'as pas finis d'en baver ! Tu vas pouvoir observer les attributs masculins de l'équipe de quidditch au complet, alors !

Harry ria puis ajouta avec un clin d'oeil.

-C'est peut être moche, mais je peux t'assurer qu ça ne te veux que du bien !  
  
Hermione gémit, et devint rouge pivoine, tandis qu'Harry éclatait d'un rire carnassier.  
  
_**A suivre....**_

* * *

_Hihihihi, bouhahahaahha !_ Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas mit tant de plaisir à l'écriture d'un fic, pour tout dire depuis, Journal de Ginny la furie ! Lol, alalalalala, j'aime beaucoup écrire du dramatique, mais le comique reste mon genre préféré ! A plus les gens, je vous adore !  
  
**Prochain chapitre:** _Réunion très secrète entre filles interdite aux garçons !_


	3. Réunion très secrète entre filles, inter...

**Salut à tous!!** _Comment allez vous ? moi je vais vraiment extrèmement bien ! Tout baigne, la vie est belle!!! Youhouuu_

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !**_

Alixe: embrouillamini ? lol connaissais po ce mot! biz à toi!

Kam-livy: Voilà la suite !

virg05: Zme suis dépassé ? c vrai ?? merciiiiii !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus !

Menssa: Et oui! Je les exagère, c'est le classique du genre comique! Et c'ets si marrant à écrire! Pour la réaction de Ron tu devras attendre le quatrième chapitre qui sera assurément très gênant pour nos pitits héros !

Elea013: Ca te plait ? tant mieux ! Pour ta question, oui il y aura assurément de la romance engtre eux, mais elle sera difficile à commencer ! mdr

Ariane: merci à toi !

Missanie: Mdr, moi aussi j'étais éclatée de rire quand j'ai écrit le passage des toilettes avec Herm, pour la réaction de Ron rendez-vous prochain chapitre ! car j'ai décomposée ce chapitre en deux parties.

Mel7: Merci !!

Misskinky: C'es vrai ? une des meilleures fics comique que t'as lu ?? rougissemnt, mer mer merciiiii ! (scuse pr les bégayements, je suis comme ça quand je suis touchée!!) moi aussi j'utilise tout le temps l'expression "ta gueule la mouette"! ca me fait marrer !! Contente que toi aussi ! mdddr

Hermione G-W: Merci pour ta review !! Moi aussi j'aodre le couple H/R, je trouve qu'ils font un super couple, ils sont trop mimis !!!

Gody: Hihihi, salut ma ptite fille préférée ! Vala la suite, zespère que tu seras fière de ta mamie chérie ! biyouuuu

Aenaelle: Mdr, merci bpc !! biz !

Pascale1980: merci ! Lol, dsl que Ron soit vulgaire, mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec un autre caractère! lol, et pour Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas elle sera très vite interressé par l'anatomie de Ron, hihihi, pour toi en avance le nom du chapitre 5: Les garçons dans les vestiaires... matche de quidditch et douches ! mdr ça promet de l'action !

A plus tard !

Bee Orchid: Mdr, ouais pr la phrase de mione, lol, mais après tout, faut dire ce qu'y en est... moi je trouve ça très moche ! lolllll (j'espère n'avoir choqué personne ! mdr) Mais c'ets vrai qu'elle a l'avantage de pouvoir espionner le smecs dans toute leur splendeur.... torses... muscles... okay on se calme, stopppp ! (mdr), oui donc la chanceu! Mici pr ta gentille review en tt cas !

Larmes de pluie: Meric bcp ! Pour les réactions de Ron dans le dortoir des filles, hihihi, rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la seconde partie du chapitre Réunion très secrète entre filles, interdite aux garçons ! Bizou !

SNAPESEXSYLBOL: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !!! T'es tombée juste, Herrmione se cache bien derrière des expressions comme ça, mais dans les prochains chapitre elle ne se privera pas de découvrir le monde des mecs ! hihhiiii Moi aussi comme toi à sa place j'en profiterais ! Mais bon il faut lui laisser le temps de se décoincer un peu, après tout c'est la "miss je sais tout" de l'histoire ! lol Mdr, je pense que ma mère me tuerait aussi si elle voyait ma réponse à ta review, on serait déjà séquestrée toute les deux dans nos chambres pour l'éternité ! (mdr, quoi que, si elle avait vut ma fic avant, je ne serais plus en état à ce jour de l'écrire !) Bizou ! ps: pour voir la découverte du coprs de Mione par Ron voir chapitre prochain ! jai décomposée ce chapitre en deux parties.

_Voilà j'espère n'avoir oublier personne, et je vous embrasse tous, et **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** _Réunion très secrète entre filles, interdite aux garçons ! Partie 1_

Tandis qu'Hermione s'habillait pour aller à son premiers cours de l'année, dans le corps de son meilleur ami, Ron s'éveillait tranquillement d'un sommeil lourd.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer son uniforme avant de se coucher.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et observa l'heure d'un oeil éteint.

huit heure moins le quart... huit moins le quart ?! Mais, il était en retard, très très en retard !

-Bwahhhhh ! Connerie de merde ! J'suis à la bourre total !!

Il se rua vers le placard pour prendre un uniforme, mais fut arrêté par le regard étonné de Lavande.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?! cria t'il à la jeune fille.

-Mais... Hermione que t'arrives t'il ? Murmura t'elle légérement effrayé par l'attitude de la brune.

Ron tiqua, elle l'avait appelé "Hermione" ? Puis tout à coup, dans un éclair de compréhension, tout lui revint en mémoire... il était dans le corps de sa meilleure amie !

-Euh... pardon, s'cuse, euh, je me sens pas vraiment bien ce matin... mais c'po grave, t'inquiète va, ca ira mieux après le 'tit dèj' !

Lavande releva un sourcil parfaitement épilé, et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore.

Qu'était-il arrivé à la jeune fille... elle parlait comme... un mec !

-Euh ouais... dépèche toi, on a cours de potion ce matin, ne sois pas en retard, Rogue te collerait une fois de plus, sinon.

-Euh..., pas de prob' !!

Ron ne fit pas attention à l'expression de Lavande, il se contenta de lui sourire tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Il se donna une claque mental, il devait absolument réussir pas à garder son self-control, et il devait faire très attention à son language... très, très attention... "en tout cas, jm'en sors pas mal pour le moment !" se dit-il, tout heureux, puis il partit vers la salle de bain, sa jupe écossaise, et son pull à la main.

Il ferma la porte à clé, d'un coup de baguette distrait, puis, il déposa ses affaires sur une chaise.

Quand il releva la tête vers le miroir, il fit une grimace... mmmh c'était pas bien brillant la tête que se payait Herm', le matin !

Il mit un tant sois peu d'ordre dans ses cheuveux, se lava le visage, puis commença à se deshabiller.

Quand il fut en sous vêtement, il réagit enfin.

Il devint rouge pivoine, et attrapa une serviette pour se cacher en vitesse.

... Comment allez t'il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas débarquer en cours, pas laver... ce ne serait pas tellement hygiénique... seulement... il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là toute la journée à peser le pour et le contre.

Le pour: Oh oui ! Il pourrait profiter de la vue.

Le contre: Oh oh ! Il se ferait détruire par Hermione... et puis... il était si en retard ! Et le déjeuner aller être débarrassé...

Après avoir longuement hésité, il réenfila nerveusement ses habits, et se dit qu'il aurait bien assez le temps de se laver durant la soirée.

Avant de partit il jetta un autre regard à son reflet puis baissa les yeux vers une petites trousse bleu, où le nom de " Lavande" écatit inscrit au gros feutre rouge.

Il sourit et l'ouvrit, il en sortit quatre rouge à lèvre aux teintes rouge, rose beige et marron, et deux gloss l'un rose et l'autre transparent, puis une palette de fard à paupière, du mascara et deux crayon noir et marron, plus un peu de poudre et une houpette.

Il souria à son reflet en murmurant un " à nous deux, ma belle"

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

"Pourquoi faut-il que les femmes mettent des instruments de torture pareils ?!" se dit-il, sur le chemin de la grande salle, en titillant des doigts son soutien gorge.

"N'empêche, pensa t-il avec un large sourire, Herm', elle cache bien son jeu... hihihi, on dirait pas comme ça, mais son soutien gorge est assez grand... à moins qu'elle ne mette des soutifs rembourés ? Oh, faudrait que je véréfis..."

Si, Ginny avait été là, elle l'aurait assurément traité de pervers, ce qui le fit ricanner encore plus.

Il se prit une claque retantissante sur l'arrière de la tête, et il tourna la tête vers un grand roux.

-Hey, Herm', comment va ?

-Si tu avais un soupçon d'intelligence, tu te souviendrais que tu ne dois pas m'appeler comme ça ! okay, ... Hermione ?

-Euh... ouais... Ron, okay ! dit-il légérement embrouillé.

-Et cesse de tripoter ce soutien gorge ! dit-elle, en grinçant des dents.

-Facile à dire, j'étouffe, ça fait mal, et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous portez ce genre de chose totallement inconfortable !

Hermione s'arrêta doudainement et saisit Ron aux épaules.

-Mais, tu t'es maquillée !!

-Ca me va pas vrai ? dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, en prenant des poses de mannequin.

-Va me tirer ça de suite ! Je ne veux pas qu'on **ME** voit comme ça !

Ron n'avait pas particulièrement abusé sur le maquillage mais avait joliment mis en valeur les grands yeux bruns et la bouche en coeur de la brune.

-Sûrement pas, moi j'aime l'apparence physique et je tiens à ce que m'on voit sous mon meilleur jour !

-Mais c'est moi qu'on verra ! Et une "moi" tout à fait différente, déglingée et hystérique !

-Et joliement mise en valeur ! Soit en heureuse, tu ne passeras plus pour la gamine coincée du collège...

-Je ne suis pas coincée !

-Presque pas, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent, aller Herm', je plaisante, t'es susceptible ! Bouh, tu me file le bourdon dès le matin.

-Et cesse par Merlin de tripoter **CE** soutien gorge ! GRrrr !

-Rohhh, Mione comprend moi, ton soutif est un peu juste, tu devrais penser à t'en acheter d'autres, après tout les filles sa évolue vite à cette âge... hihihi et toi tu évolue dans le bon sens... mmh.

Hermione prit une teinte rose.

-Que... Que ? Tu, tu as regardé ? dit-elle en bégayant.

-Jutse un ptit coup d'oeil, rien de bien méchant dit -il, tout en tirant la langue. En tout cas je ne vois pas pourquoi vous portez des choses si inconfortables dit-il en pointant sa poitrine du doigt.

Une jeune fille blonde tourna la tête vers Ron et les regarda de travers, Hermione écrasa le pied de Ron quand la jeune fille fut à quelques pas de distance.

-Espèce d'idiot, parle moins fort... et puis, tr'es qu'un salaud Ron, t'avais pas à faire... ce que tu as fait !

-Mais j'ai fait quoi !

-Bah tu sais...

-Euh... nan !

-Ron, espèce d'idiot pervers !!

-Bah excuse moi d'avoir regardé mais bon, fallait bien que je me change de toute façon, mentit-il, avec un sourire, car il n'avait pas pris le temps de changer son soutien gorge depuis la veille, juste son uniforme par manque de temps.

-Et toi... t'as bien du regarder...

-Nonnn !

-Mouais, si tu le dit... ricanna t-il.

-Je devais faire pipi... alors comprend moi...

Ron éclata de rire.

-J'espère que t'en a pas mis partout, car c'est dur de viser droit pour les mecs le matin...

Hermione rougit encore plus et baissa la tête.

-Et alors, que penses tu de mes si beaux attributs masculins ?

-"Si beaux" ? Ohh... dit-elle en souriant, je n'aurais pas dit ça... j'aurais plutôt dit si "mous" ou si "moche", mais bon, à chacun sa vision des choses. Elle partit à rire, en allongeant son pas pour dépasser le roux.

Ron palît.

-C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule, mais si tu voyais "la bête" à l'action, tu ne dirais plus ça ! Dit-il avec un sourire gogenard.

-Non , non mais je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon...

-C'est bien bête, car ma dernière copine avait l'air d'apprécié...

Hermione palît à son tour en se souvenant de la sixième année de Ron, il avait eut une copine pendant six mois, et elle... s'avait été la pire année de sa vie.

-C'est bon laisse tomber Ron, et cesse de tripoter MON soutien gorge !

-C'est bon, arrête de crier !

-Hey, Herm', Ron !

Harry arriva en courant et s'arrêta, tout essouflé devant les deux jeunes gens.

-Changement de programme, Mc Gonagall nous fait cours dehors.

Hermione sembla surprise et haussa le ton.

-Comment ça se fait, le professeur Mc Gonagall ne nous a jamais fait cours dehors, c'est étrange. Dit-elle, dans ses pensées, tandis que Neville et Dean les rejoingnait en ricanant.

-Hey les gars, savez quoi ? La vieille chouette a décidé de nous faire travaux pratiques dehors ! Dis Ron tu vas bien ? Demanda Dean en voyant Hermione serrait les poings et fronçait les sourcils.

Elle se détendit.

-Ou... oui, tout baigne les gars, c'est seulement que je me disais que... Commença t'elle en s'embrouillant légérement.

Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et le supplia du regard.

Entendre Dean insulter son professeur préféré l'énervait au plus haut point et elle n'était pas une as pour cacher ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'elle se contienne et qu'elle arrive absolument à prendre les mimiques de conversation de Ron.

-Euh, vous inquiétez pas les mecs, Ron a mangé un truc pas frais hier et il est un peu bizarre depuis, mais rien de bien grave. Dit-il en les entrainant vers le parc.

Hermione reprit son souffle, la main sur le coeur.

-Et ça aussi évite de le faire, j'ai toujours une bonne connerie à sortir dans les moments comme ça, okay ?

-Je fais de mon mieux.

-Et bah fais encore mieux, c'est tout ce que je te demande, parce que pour devenir moi c'est pas facile !

-Parce que tu crois que ce sera facile pour toi de devenir moi ?? Dit-elle exaspérée.

-Pour sûr ! Dit-il, puis il prit une voix très haut perché et leva le bras en l'air très très haut: Madame ! Je connais la réponse ! C'est en effet très simple, c'est un sort essentiel que tout sorcier de base sorti du collège devrait connaître, ce sort se nomme, Podriuas !

-Ah ah ah, très drôle, tu n'y étais pas du tout.

-Pfeu, c'est toi qui le dit.

-Justement.

-On va être en retard. annonça t'il soudainement sérieux.

Hermione fixa son regard vers Ron et soupira d'exaspération en voyant qu'il commençait déjà à lui ressembler.

Elle le suivit, d'un pas lent, et la tête déconfite vers le parc où se tenait leur classe assise à terre en train d'observer Mc Gonagall leur faire un discours.

-Et donc, c'est pour cela que je tiens tout particulièrement à vous enseigner cette formule, mais impossible à réaliser dans une salle de cours. Tiens Mrs Granger, Mr Weasley, vous vous décidez enfin à arriver ? Asseyez vous et en silence, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour m'expliquer la cause de votre retard, pour le moment injustifiée, très bien reprenons. Mrs Patil veuillez expliquer à nos deux retardataires le sujet de notre cours.

Parvati se leva et commençea un récit très concit, mais Ron n'en écouta aucun mot, il était fatigué, et il gardait les yeux fixé sur la jeune fille sans véritablement la voir.

Hermione quant à elle, fixait Parvati d'un air très interressé, et Harry lui donna un coup de coude, puis elle baissa les yeux, en prenant l'air habituellement blazé du roux.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle fut la première debout, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et attendit que tous les élèves partent pour rejoindre avec Ron leur professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron pour lui faire prendre la parole, mais en voyant qu'il était muet devant l'air sévère de Mc Gonagall, elle prit la relève.

-Professeur... Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien tout à l'heure, je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle est encore assez mal en point, je l'ai alors amené à l'infirmerie, et nous avons appris ultérieurement que le cours ne se déroulait pas en salle habituel, nous sommes désolés.

Elle baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment et Ron se fit une tête de souffrant.

Mc Gonagall les fixa longuement en relevant un sourcil interrogateur, puis d'un signe de tête, elle leur signala qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le chateau, Ron explosa.

-Nan mais t'es pas un folle ?? Tu sais bien que je ne parle jamais comme ça !

-Je ne suis pas "fou", rectifia t'elle. Mais toi tu n'es pas mieux, même pas fichue de prendre la parole, au moins grace à moi on a pas été collé !

-Ouais, mais la vieille chouette a des doutes maintenant !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Je l'appelle comme je veux !

-Euh... excusez moi ? commença une voix tout près d'eux.

-Je l'appelle comme je veux ! reprit-il.

-Nan !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Siiiii !!

-Pardon de vous dérangez mais...

-**OH la ferme !** hurlèrent-ils en se tournant vers le 7 ème année de Serdaigle qui les dérangeait dans leur dispute.

-... Du calme, t'as juste perdut cette lettre de ton sac, miss. Dit le jeune homme en tendant à Ron une enveloppe rose pâle, puis il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Dis, je t'ai jamais vut avant, t'es en septième année ? demanda t'il, interressé.

-Ouais, Hermione Granger, la miss number one du lycée, si tu ne me connaissais pas avant, retiens bien mon nom, ça te servira mon grand, aller Ron, on se casse, on est en retard pour pas changer, bouge.

Le jeune homme les reconsidéra d'un oeil surpris et reprit sa route.

-Mais, mais... je ne veux pas que tu parles comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moiiii !

-Oh écoute ma grande, sois en heureuse, je m'attelle à te construire une réputation du tonnerre, alors...

-Rend moi cette lettre, au fait.

-Sûrement pas, mon cher petit Ronichou... elle est à moi cette lettre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais l'avoir... dit-il en lui souriant d'un air ironique.

-Rend la moi **DE SUITE** !

-Tiens y'a Harry qui te fais signe de venir, dit-il surpris en tendant le doigt vers la grande salle.

Hermione se tourna et chercha deux minutes Harry du regard puis ne le trouvant pas, elle se retourna vers Ron.

-Mais non, je ne le vois p... Ron ? dit-elle, en tournant sur elle même, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Espèce d'idiot !! grogna t'elle en prenant la direction de la salle commune d'un pas vif.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Alors... dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'Hermione. Il décacheta la lettre et commençea la lecture.

/ Hermione,

Comme toujours, rendez-vous à la salle sur demande, à 23 heures précises, la quatrième séance des "réunions très secrètes entre filles interdites aux garçons" se déroulera ce lundi à venir, amène tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile, d'ici là, passe une bonne semaine,

signé: P.P /

Un large sourire idiot s'étendit sur les lèvres de Ron, "Je savais bien qu'elle faisait toutes ce genre de réunion, hihihi, on va bien se marrer !"

Il se refit une mine plus tranquille et rangea son sourire pervers qu'il ne consacrait généralement qu'aux filles, et surtout à Hermione.

Le 23... mais c'était ce soir même, Ron se releva, et partit à la salle de bain, se rebrossa les cheuveux, ouvrit un bouton de son décolleté et remonta un peu sa jupe, puis fit un clin d'oeil à reflete t pris la direction de son prochain cours.

"Je risque de bien m'amuser finalement !"

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre:** _Réunion très secrète entre filles, interdite aux garçons ! Partie 2_

Et voilou, en esprérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

Bon et bien je pense que le jours de publication sera le dimanche pour cette fic, (sauf que je risque de publier le chapitre 4 lundi ou mardi prochain plutôt, car je repart une semaine en vacances (chez ma meilleure amie)

Je vous embrasse, et pense rà me laisser vos impressions ! ( ça m'encourga pour écrire la suite !)

**Kiss, Alysia.**


	4. Réunion très secrète entre filles, inter...

_Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre sera classer en pg-13, suite à certains propos de mon histoire (lol)... amusez vous bien !_

Donc il y aura toujours des bétises et tout, mais la fin de ce chapitre sera assez "froide" pour nos deux héros ! Hermione aurait-elle perdut son sens de la répartie ? et Ron l'esprit ??

Vous verrez tout ça ! Gros bizou à tous ! Et déolée, j'étais censé publier ce chapitre mardi, mais il se trouve que je suis tombée malade et que je n'ai pas même put me lever de mon lit tellement je me sentais ma, alors écrire un chapitre vous pensez bien ! Mdr

* * *

_Ps: désolée si ce chapitre ets moins interessant que les précédants mais le soir où je l'ai écrit, j'avais passé une trèèèèès mauvaise journée... la malchance m'est tombut dessus, je vous explique, déjà j'ai pas mal de blem familiaux et sentimentaux donc j'avais pas le moral, alors pour aller mieux je me suis dit, "allons au ciné avec max, aurore, et aurélie" (frères soeurs, copine, etc...) donc j'y suis aller la bouche en coeur (lol) et puis là-bas je susi tombé sur un pote avec qui je devais normalement aller voir ce film, donc vous imaginez la gêne, donc pour pas qu'il me voit, je me suis cachée mais vu que je suis grande (1m73) j'ai eut du mal!! (lol) je me suis cachée derrière le distributeur de pop corn, mais le vendeur m'a regardé de travers alors je suis partit me réfugier derrière ma soeur, donc on s'installe dans le ciné et la séance commence, et là me prend une envie de pisser monstre, mais le truc c'est que je ne voulais pas me lever pour rater le film et puis y'avait le pote que je devais éviter juste le rang derrière moi, alors je me faisais toute petite... donc très mauvaise séance de ciné passer à serrer les jambes très fort et à prier pour que ça se termine, sans compter que j'avais à côté de moi une femme qui faisait des commentaires très fort avec une voix super grave tout le long du fimm (moi et aurore on a faillit la claquée...). Donc le film se termine, je file aux toilettes, et je me rend compte que j'ai eut mes ragnagnas... oulalalala la honte ! Donc je repart vite direction chez ma soeur avec mes amis, puis un flash me vient et je hurle en voyant que j'ai oublier le pull que ma mère m'avait prêté au ciné (c'est un JPG, donc ça coute très cher!!) Alors je fais demi tour, et je me tape un sprint jusqu'au ciné, là je rentre dans la salle, je cherche, je cherche, mais il a disparut... je demande à la femme qui vend les places mais personnes ne lui a donné de pull... alors je repart chez ma soeur, crevée avec un mal de ventre du tonnerre, et un blouze encore dix fois plus élevé....surtout que je vais me fairze assurément tuer par ma mère !! Puis je suis rentrée chez moi, et me voilà devant ma page blanche à remplir... oulalalala, et le moral n'y est toujours... argggh, voila une journée pratiquement habituel de ma vie... je devrais peut être en faire une fic ! (mdr, non jamais j'aurai trop peur que tout le monde s'endorme devant !)_

Bon et si quelqu'un me dit que je n'ai pas la malchance sur moi, je le.. crouiiiiic ! lol Alors vous me laissez une ptite review pour me remonter le moral ? Svp ? Pour votre si gentille auteur ??? lol

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** _Réunion très secrète entre filles, interdite aux garçons ! Partie 2_

-Miss Granger... je suppose que la colle de la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffit, apparement, vous retrouvez à récurer les chaudrons sales vous manque, je suppose que l'on peut voir en cette passion une très forte affinité avec un peut être "futur métier", vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Reprenons...

Ron soupira, et se gratta le menton, il venait de se faire coller parce qu'il avait ricanner trop fort à une blague idiote de Dean... et d'ailleurs s'était à cause du jeune homme qu'il s'était fait coller... en effet, Dean avait été si étonné en voyant Hermione rire idiotement suite à une de ses blagues qu'il s'était trompé d'ingrédient pour sa potion qui avait malencontreusement explosé, répendant une mare verdâtre aux pieds de Ron, qui avait bien sûr écopé de la retenue...

La sonnerie retentit à la joie des élèves qui s'empressèrent de quitter la salle dans une joyeuse euphorie, Ron boucla son sac et s'avança vers Rogue d'un pas lent, très lent.

-Granger, bougez vous, marcher à reculon ne minimisera pas votre retenue !

Ron accéléra en grognant et se planta devant le bureau de Rogue.

Puis se fut la pire demi heure de toute sa courte vie...

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Quand 5 heures sonna, Ron sortit de la salle d'aritmencie avec un sacré mal de crâne, ça devait être la pire matière qu'il eut connut jusqu'à présent et il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir choisit en option.

Il balança son sac sur son épaule, puis il prit la direction de la salle commune d'un pas nonchalant... c'était ce soir que la réunion se déroulerait, et ça risquait d'être assez amusant de pouvoir espionner les filles dans leurs intimités.

Il passa le tableau de la grosse dame sans lui adressait un "bonjour", puis il monta les marches de son dortoir quatre à quatre, avec un sourire lumineux.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre vivement, ce qui fit sursauter une jeune griffondor de seconde année.

Il n'y fit attention et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il s'avança vers son lit, y jetta son sac sans ménagement et s'installa devant la malle d'Hermione, et commença à chercher une tenue appropriée à la petite soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se laissa choir sur le sol en soupirant. Pour la tenue convenable s'était pas gagné.

Il aurait dût se douter qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas "les vrais fringues de filles".

Il finit par attraper une longue jupe plissée bleu fonçé et d'un coup de baguette il la raccourcit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à mi cuisse, et changea le bleu informe en un noir éclatant.

Il remarqua un long pull de cachemir blanc, très appropriée pour les soirées "entre nonnes", et machinalement il le rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'il épouse les courbes féminines "parfaitement".

Il se releva et vit une longue paire de botte noir à boucle d'acier devant le coffre à vêtement de Lavande, il les prit et se dirigea avec tout son petit attirail à la salle de bain.

Là, il déposa les affaires d'Hermione sur le lavabo, et attacha ses longs cheuveux bruns en un chignon et commença à se deshabiller.

Quand il arriva au stade des sous vêtement, il déglutit, il allait enfin découvrir ce qu'Hermione cachait sous son uniforme d'écolière...

Il enleva doucement son soutien gorge, et resta là à se contempler dans la glace.

Les seins de la jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement gros, mais sans que Ron ne sache pourquoi, voir la poitrine de son amie le troublait au plus haut point... bien plus que quand il avait eut sa première expérience... c'était étrange... il avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un voyeur, un pervers...

Il détourna la tête, mais la tentation fut trop forte.

Il effleura les seins du bout des doigts, la réaction fut immédiate, il les sentit durcir, il devint carrément écarlate, et se tourna dos au miroir.

-Espèce d'idiot... réagis bon sang... se murmura t'il.

Il respira avec lenteur et quand il fut calmé, il enleva la culotte, et ne baissa pas les yeux.

Il entra dans la douche, et se lava avec beaucoup de difficulté, il essayait de ne rien touché de trop intime au maximum, mais c'était dur, car se lavait sans toucher le corps n'est pas gagné d'avance !

Il éteignit le jet de la douche et attrapa une serviette, il s'enrubanna dedans, puis se frictionna vivement.

Quand il eut finis, il s'habilla à vitesse grand V, et se maquilla un peu.

Puis, il se refit une mine plus sereine, et se remit doucement de toutes ces émotions... mais le souvenir brumeux du corps de la jeune fille lui tiraillait le coeur plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé... il revoyait la courbe ronde de la poitrine, le plat du ventre... le nombril creux, et...

Ron se donna une claque mental, "Ne penses pas à ça idiot !" ... le nombril creux et ...

"STOP !!"

La bouche en coeur...

"Par pitié... !!"

Le cou si doux...

"Merlin, aide moi !!"

Les longues jambes blanches...

"Stop ça, Ron espèce d'obsédé, vivieux, pervers !!!"

Le creux des reins...

"Glurps..."

-ARGHHHH !!! Stop !! Hurla t'il en balançant rageusement, son poing contre le mur.

Un cri surpris lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il se retrouva face à face avec Parvati.

-Hermione... excuse moi... je pensais que mon histoire t'interessait, pardon euh je...

Ron paniqua.

-Que ? Quoi ? Quelle histoire ? Eux 'scuse moi Parvati j'étais dans mes pensées... euh je pensais... à la .. euh colle que Rogue m'a donné ! Héhé, et je me disais que euh... et bien que j'aimerais le... euh... faire rotir sur une broche ? Ahahahaha et que euh... c'était sûrement une euh... mauvaise idée, car eux... bah moi je ne dis jamais... ce... ce genre de choses ! Héhéhéhéhé, tu m'excuseras ? Oui donc tu disais ?? Enchaina t'il rapidement en voyant le regard mi-consterné, mi-étonné de la jeune femme.

-Bah... commença t'elle... puis elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge et enchaina vite. Oups, j'ai rendez vous avec Keane ! Faut pas que je sois en retard, tu le connais, un vrai casse pied, de toute façon on se voit tout à l'heure ! Je vous raconterais tout ça à toi et aux fille, okay Mione ? Bon tâche de te reposer, tu m'as l'air crevé, j'y vais ! bye bye ! Dit-elle, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Ron et en se repassant une couche généreuse de rouge à lèvre rosé, puis elle disparut dans un nuage invisible de parfum sucré.

-Pfou, j'lai échappé belle...

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sofa de la salle commune, Harry la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il remarqua l'air inquiet de la jeune femme et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard.

Elle ne répondit rien, et lui fit un sourire crispé.

Harry fronça les sourcils et elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-On peut rien te cacher...

-Excuse moi, mais quand tu es inquiète, tu as toujours cette petite ride sous l'oeil, dit-il sérieusement, puis il pouffa idiotement quand la jeune femme lui claqua l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu peux pas être sérieux, deux minutes ?

-Bon okay, je t'écoute, raconte moi...

-Ce soir... j'avez rendez vous avec des amies, pour qu'on se fasse "une soirée entre filles"... Ron l'a découvert...

-Et ?

-Il va y aller...

-C'est vrai ?? tu crois que si je me déguisais je pourrai y aller aussi ?!

-Harry !!

-Ohhh, t'es pas drôle...

-Je ne veux PAS qu'il y aille !!

-Pourquoi ça... vous faites quoi pendant vos réunions ?

-Oh... rien de spécial.

-Mione.

-On parle de choses et d'autres.

-De choses et d'autres ?

-Des amis, des cours...

-...

-Des habits...

-C'est ça.

-Okay, on parle des mecs qui nous plait et on raconte pleins de conneries et on se montre des sous vêtements superbes qu'on a acheté, on fais des listes sur les mecs les plus canons du lycée, sur les plus moches, les plus cons, les plus machos ! OUI OUI OUI !!! Et me regarde pas comme ça !!!

Harry resta silencieux.

-Voilà un grand mystère romput de l'humanité, ce que se dise les filles entre elles... et Ron mon ami de toujours va réaliser le rêve universel de tout homme qui se respecte ! Je suis fier de lui ! Dit-il la main sur le coeur.

Hermione lui pinça le bras.

-Hey !! Okay, je compatis !! Mais arrête d'être violente, de toute façon qu'est ce que t'as à lui cacher à Ron ??

-Rien !!

Harry lui sourit, mit son doigt sous son oeil et partit en courant pour éviter la seconde vague meurtrière de la brunette, mais une main ferme le bloqua dans sa course.

Ginny fixa son regard vers Hermione, légérement inquiète.

-Ne me dîtes pas que Ron va aller à la soirée, Hermione, dis moi que j'ai mal compris...

-Tu as très bien compris, même Gin, c'que t'es intelligente, bien plus que ton frère ! Dit Harry en frottant la tête de Ginny.

-Tu me cherches là... dit-elle en serrant les poings.

-Pas du tout ! Mais de toute façon, d'ici demain, je connaitrais tout tes petits secrets que Ron me révélera et tu ne seras plus en position d'être menaçante, hihihi !

Ginny grogna, et l'envoya balader, soudainement très inquiète.

-Tu ne devrais pas être si rassuré que ça... tu n'aurais pas oublier une certaine petite soirée ? Annonça t'elle, la mine soucieuse.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendut.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ron fixa son regard vers l'horloge et son sourire s'élargit encore plus, il était l'heure...

Il se leva du lit, enfila ses chaussures, et partit discrètement des dortoires féminins.

Il marcha jusqu'à la salle sur demande, en faisant très attention de ne pas attirer l'attention de Rusard.

Quand il arriva enfin là-bas, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Ah, Hermione !! On attendait plus que toi ! Dit Lavande avec un grand sourire.

Ron s'avança vers filles et les salua d'un sourire, puis il se glissa à côté de Parvati, et s'assit.

Il dévisagea les filles, il y avait Lavande, Parvati, Magalie (une compagne de chambre), Imala (une amie de Gin et Luna), Ginny, Luna, et même Hannah (Abot).

Lavande se releva et fixa les filles une par une.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, les filles, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... car nous éliront chacune notre tour, le mec qui nous fait le plus craquer, et par la suite, nous devront toutes s'arranger pour réussir à séduire ce garçon, et chacune d'entre nous aidera les autres dans cette entreprise amoureuse, c'est comme une espèce de défi... ! On a jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour y arriver.

Parvati éclata de rire.

-Ca sonne très professionnel, la façon dont tu annonces ça ! Ou as tu trouvé cette idée ??

-Bah j'sais pas, je trouvais que c'étais pas mal... on est toutes des cruches incapables de séduire le gars de nos rêves, alors me suis dit que ce serait bien ! Et pour être sûr que toutes y mettront du siens, dit-elle en fixant Ron, la dernière de nous toutes à avoir séduis son prince, devra partager son gentil amoureux avec nous toutes, hihihi !!

-Perverse ! hurla Imala.

-Oh non ! Je partage pas moi ! Dit Magalie avec une moue agacée.

-Oh vous êtes pas drôles, dit Lavande.

-Calme tes ardeurs ma belle, dit Parvati, bon je tranche, le gage sera que la perdante et son amoureux devront se faire une déclaration enflammée devant tout le collège... c'est à dire durant le repas de fin d'année... le dernier banquet pour clore notre dernière année à Poudlard. Dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

-Oh non ! Hurlèrent Hannah et Luna en même temps.

-Amusant ! Rit Ginny.

-Pfeu, ne rit pas si vite, peut être que ça tombera sur toi, ma ptite roussote, surtout quand on voit à quel point ton prince est miope face à tes avances ! Tu devrais lui dire de changer ses lunettes... annonça Parvati en fixant ses ongles manucurés.

-C'est pas lui dont je rêve !!

-Ouais, et les veracrasses peuvent voler !

-Bah ouais, ils volent, tu n'as pas vut l'article de magazine de mon père la semaine dernière, annonça, le plus sincèrement du monde Luna.

Magalie laissa échappé un petit rire.

La rousse rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheuveux, et baissa la tête en évitant de justesse le regard noir de Ron.

-Pfeu ! Facile à dire pour toi, t'as déjà un copain c'est pas juste ! Enchaina Lavande.

-Mais qui te dit, que c'est de lui dont je rêve...

-Bien dit ! Rit Magalie.

Parvati claqua dans ses mains.

-Bon, mes petites, calmez vous... procédons aux votes ! Lavande ! De qui rêves tu ?

Lavande rougit.

-Euh... et bien... c'est de... euh.. je...

-Et bien répond !

Lavande baissa la tête.

-Keane...

Parvati ne répondit rien.

-Mais c'est le tien, donc tu le gardes , dit précipitamment la jeune femme blonde.

-Mhhh, non tu peux le séduire ! Qu'est ce qui te plait en lui ?

-Ah ? Euh... merci, c'est... son sourire si doux, quand il rêvasse.

-Mmmmh...Imala ! Et toi ?

-Seamus, dit elle sûre d'elle avec un grand sourire carnassier. J'adore son cul de joueur de quidditch ! mmmmh !!

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Hermione ! Et toi ?

Ron fut pris de cour.

-Hein, moi ?

-Bah oui toi !

-Euh... bof, personne de spécial.

Toutes sauf Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

-Mon oeil, commença Magalie.

-N'aurait il pas un corps laiteux ? dit Imala

-Des muscles développés par un entrainement rigoureux ? annonça Lavande avec un sourire réveur.

-Des tâches de rousseur !! Cria Parvati en riant.

-Une gentille soeurette ? Annonça Ginny en se frottant les mains.

-Des cheuveux flamboyant ! Dit Parvati.

-Un sourire carnassier ! Continua Hannah

-Et une bouche .... mmmh à croquer !! Conclut Lavande.

Ron devint carrément écarlate.

-Ca va pas !!!

-Oh si... ça va même super ! Parvati se leva et fit un petit sourire enjoleur à Ron.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui nous as dit la semaine dernière qu'il était pour toi, la personne la plus importante au monde ?

Ginny vit son frère baisser les yeux, il semblait complétement paumé... mais elle n'intervint pas, il était temps que tout se mette en place, cela faisait des années que les deux jeunes gens se tournait autour dans un jeux de cache cache amoureux, et cela commencer à l'agacer.

-Mais... c'est complétement idiot, je... enfin Ron... n'est pas tellement sympa avec moi et...

-Quand est ce que tu verras les choses en face ! Idiote ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, tu as une chance avec lui... tu es son amie, mais un jour une autre fille te le volera, et là tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer...

-Hermione, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir aussi mal que l'année précédante. Mumura Luna, très sensible.

"Aussi mal que l'année dernière ?"

Toutes acquiésèrent.

Ginny crut bon d'intervenir.

-De toute façon... Hermione... tu devrais demander quelques explications à "Ron"... vous devriez mettre les choses au clair, tous les deux...

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes.

Serait-il possible que la jeune femme soit vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Non... c'était si... improbable, ils se disputaient sans arrêt, elle le traitait d'idiot, de pervers, d'imbécile heureux, de bellâtre... lui la traitait d'idiote, de coincée, d'intello,... elles se trompaient... elles se trompaient toutes !

Et puis, si Hermione l'aimait vraiment, elle serait plus gentille ! "Pfeu, elle m'emmerde tout le temps, et on emmerde pas l'être aimé ! Ouaip !" se rassura t'il vainement.

-Et toi Mag ?

-Dean ! Pour son regard intense ! rougit-elle.

-Hihihi ! Moi j'aurai plutot tandis à dire qu'il louche ! Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire.

-Luna ?

-Mhhhh... je pense que c'est Neville... je l'aime beaucoup... tout simplement.

-Ginny ?

-Bah... vous le savez, pas besoin que je le répète !

Lavande se leva et sourit.

-Si si ! On veut le réentendre ! C'était si mémorable ce que tu nous as dit ! Sinon... tu seras condamné à faire le ménage de la salle commune à la place des elfes pendant trois jours ! Dit-elle impartiale.

-Pas tout ?

-Siii !! Hurlèrent elles en riant.

Ginny devint écarlate.

-Attention, le ménage te guette !

-Le professeur Rogue... pour ses airs diaboliques, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ron s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau, Lavande poussa un cri dégoutté, et Parvati et Magalie rire comme des hystériques.

-Le ménage, Gin !! Attention, il te pend au bout du nez !

-Okay... Harry...parcequ'ilembrassetrèsbienetqu'ilesttrèsdoux... bon a toi Parvati !

-Ahahahahaha ! On as jamais eut le temps de savoir pourquoi vous vous étiez embrassé !

-Ohhhh, s'il vous plait !!! Ginny déglutit en voyant Ron la fixait d'un regard meutrier.

-Oui, raconte nous Ginny, pourquoi ?? L'agressa Ron.

-Bah... euh... c'était,... mais on l'a pas fait exprès en fait !! C'est vrai, hein !

-Ouais on te croit !

-Vous aviez un peu trop but, non ? C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit, Gin ? Demanda Luna, qui se prit un regard assassin de la part de la rousse.

-Okay, oui on avais trop but, on s'est embrassé, on a passé une soirée mémorable et le lendemain, quand je me suis approché pour lui dire bonjour très "tendrement", il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour la soirée, mais qu'il voulait qu'on reste des "frères et soeurs" plutot que des "amants", et voilà vous êtes contentes ?? En clair je me suis pris une méga veste que j'ai eut du mal à digérer ! Je devais vraiment avoir l'air conne, la bouche en coeur, sur la pointe des pieds, ce matin là... pfeuuuu...

Ron crissa des dents... quand il verrait Harry, il lui collerait une de ces droites, à lui défoncer son petit nez tout droit ! Et lui et Ginny aurait une PETITE discussion pour avoir les détails !!

-Et donc ? continua l'une.

-Tu vas rententer ta chance ? enchaina l'autre.

-Je... euh je sais pas... j'aimerais... oui j'aimerais tant que sa marche, mais de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais ma chance, s'est perdut d'avance pour moi... je ne serais jamais pour lui que sa "soeur".

-Oh Gin... on est là, on va t'aider !!

-Ouais !

-Bon, et toi Parvati ?

-Moi ? Mhhh... hihihi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce rire idiot ? Demanda Luna.

-A votre avis !

-Oh non, pas encore ?? Tu vas pas me dire que tu as encore flashé "une fois de plus" sur Draco ??

-Non, lui s'est finis, il est tellement con !

-Alors ... c'est qui ?

-...Héhéhéhé...

-Ne me dis pas que c'est le professeur Prask ?

-Siiiiiii !!!

Parvati leva un regard réveur, et soupira d'aise, le professeur Prask était leur nouveau professeur de divination, et il était pour le moins craquant, 24 ans, blond comme les blés, et un sourire enjôleur, un parfait sucesseur de Lockart, en clair !

-Mouhhahahahahahaha ! Je pense que tu as flashé sur le mauvais Parvati, tu savais, que Mc Gonagall, l'aurait surpris avec un élève de poufsoufle il y a deux jours, dans un placard.

-... Une élève, mais qui ?

-Non, non, continua Magalie, UN élève, un très beau garçon, d'ailleurs... et ils étaient en train de partager un bouche à bouche sulfureux, hihihi, Mc Gonagall a piqué sa crise, et une réunion était prévut aujourd'hui pour discuter de "l'erreur" de Prask... si tu veux mon avis, le renvoi le guette autant que le ménage pour Gin.

-Mais j'ai déjà tout dit, alors le ménage, vous oublieeeez !!! Hurla Ginny, très mécontente.

Parvati sembla choquée quelques secondes, puis elle se reprit bien vite.

-Bon... euh et bien... je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre alors.

-Pourquoi pas Ron ? Glissa Hannah, après tout, Mione a tellement l'air de s'en foutre... ce serait dommage de gacher une chance avec un si beau gosse pour cette cruche ! Finit elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Hey ! Répondit Ron, j'suis pas cruche.

Mais l'idée que Parvati tente sa chance auprès de lui, le tentait bien ! C'était une si jolie fille, assez grande, les cheuveux chatain clair, et les yeux noisettes, elle avait un sourire craquant et surtout une très belle pair de s....

Ron rougit en imaginant la jeune femme devant lui, avec une simple serviette de bain humide.

"Stop ! Tu vas pas recommencer !" se cria t'il, mentalement.

-... C'est bon Parvati... murmura Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Je...

Un silence s'installa.

-Je te le laisse...

Il avait décidé ça en un quart de seconde... de toute façon... Hermione ne rêvait sûrement pas de lui... mais lui s'interressait beaucoup à Parvati, alors pourquoi rater sa chance ?

-Non, je ne te le prendrais pas !! Sûrement pas ! Dit la jeune femme.

-...Si je te le dit, j'men fou de lui, de toute façon... "C'est sûrement ce qu'elle aurait dit" se rassura t'il.

-Hermione...

-Je... je te propose un marché, reprit-elle, on va toute les deux faire en sorte de le séduire... la première qui y arrivera... le gardera, et la perdante, devra se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, okay ?

-Marché conclut, rayonna Ron, il ne remarqua pas le regard perçant de Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas très bien ce que vous faites les filles, dit la rousse.

-Pourquoi ça, dit Lavande, après tout, elles sont toutes les deux d'accords.

-Hermione... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... vous devriez revoir votre marché pour plus tard... se disputait un mec, c'est très moche...

Ron réfuta l'opinion de Ginny, et les conversations reprirent bien vite, toujours dans une euphorie communicative.

Ron flottait comme sur un nuage, et la dernière partie de la soirée lui parut floue, il pensait à Parvati, se demandait comment elle lui ferait la cour, puis quelque chose fut "tilt" dans sa tête, et il poussa un cri de surprise.

Toutes les filles tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a mione, tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau soutien groge, moi je le trouve tellement sexy ! Dit Hannah.

-Euh si si... dit Ron en baissant les yeux.

Il venait de faire une bourde... il avait dit qu'il laisserait Parvati le séduire... mais le Ron actuel possédait l'esprit de sa meilleure amie... ce qui voulait dire que la jeune femme allait séduire Hermione... qui l'enverrait assurément bouler...

"Ohhh !!! Faut que je trouve Herm' tout de suite ! Et qu'on trouve une solution pour retrouver nos corps respectifs ! C'est pas vrai ! Connerie de connerie de merde ! Si je fait rien, Herm' va gacher ma chance inespérée ! Et je ne veux pas ! "

Il se leva et toutes le fixèrent du regard.

-Bah, mione...

-Il est tard... et je suis crevée, excusez moi... je vais y aller.

-Oh, euh okay... dit Parvati.

-Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit les filles, dit Ginny en se levant.

Ginny et Ron sortirent en vitesse, et quand ils furent en sécurité dans la salle commune ils explosèrent en même temps.

-Nan, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Harry ?? Hurla t'il de toute ses forces.

-ET TOI, qu'est ce que tu as foutut !!! Tu viens de chambouler la vie d'Hermione sans te soucier de rien !! Triple idiot, IMBECILE !

-On doit parler d'autres choses d'abord, je crois Virginia !!

-NON, sûrement pas, ce que tu as fait à Hermioen est immonde, et puis, tu es aussi bête que tes pieds, à ton avis qui Parvati va aller séduire ??

-Je sais, je sais, je me suis emballé et je me suis trompé !!! Mais je vais aller trouver Herm' et on va chercher un contresort !

-...

Ginny resta silencieuse, son frère l'avait tellement écoeuré pendant la soirée qu'elle ne trouvait même plus les mots pour le lui dire.

Elle se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se controler, sa goge se serra, les mots partirent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçut vraiment.

-Tout d'abord, c'est de ta faute si vos corps ont été échangés... puis maintenant, tu te permet de changer la vie de ta meilleure amie, de tout saccager sans regret juste pour ta petite personne... tu me dégoute Ron... je te souhaite de te planter complétement avec Parvati...

-Ginny... mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Elle lui lança un dernier regard méprisant, puis remonta en vitesse dans le dortoir.

-Et merrrrde. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa rouge, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Tout allait de travers, cette soirée qui se promettait si spéciale, avait été un désastre... un véritable désastre !!

"Ces filles toutes des idiotes !!"

Tout d'abord, lui dire qu'Hermione l'aimait était la pire annerie de tout les temps... puis l'histoire d'Harry et de Ginny l'avait terriblement choqué, et il se promettait de mettre les choses au clair avec son ami, puis Parvati qui se disait interressée par lui... le défi que parvati avait lancé aux filles.... le marché qu'ils avaient conclut ensemble...

-Tu es enfin rentré... murmura une voix grave dans son dos.

-Pfeuu, tu m'attendais , Murmura Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

-En effet... dis moi... qu'est ce que tu as chamboulé ?

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Ginny... elle a dit que tu avais saccagé ma vie... j'aurai aimé entendre tout ça de toi. Alors dis moi...

Elle s'appuya contre le mur.

-Les filles... ont donné un défi... vous devez toutes séduire le mec de vos rêves... et il paraît que je suis le tien.

-...

-C'est tellement idiot... nous sommes amis... et puis... tu m'envois tout le temps balader... alors je me suis dit que c'était du n'importe quoi. Alors une des filles a proposer à Parvati de me séduire, moi.

-...

-J'ai dit, "Je m'en fou de Ron... je te le laisse"... c'est ce que tu aurais dit pas vrai ?

-...

Ron se sentit mal à l'aise, et reprit son récit.

-Alors, Parvati a dit: "Je... je te propose un marché, on va toute les deux faire en sorte de le séduire... la première qui y arrivera... le gardera, et la perdante, devra se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, okay ? "... alors j'ai accepté. Comprend moi... j'aime beaucoup Parvati, c'est pour ça qu'on doit vite retrouver nos corps...

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour toi.

-Mais pour toi aussi... quelle crise m'aurait tu piqué si je t'avais dit que tu étais censée me séduire pas vrai ? Hein Herm ? Dis...

Hermione fit quelques pas vers l'escaliers.

-Je... j'aurai pensé que tu m'aurais gueulé dessus au moins pour la forme... dit-il.

-A quoi bon ? De toute façon... entre tes mains, je ne suis plus qu'une poupée de chiffon... tu fais de moi ce que tu veux... alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à crier contre un mur... si ça t'amuse tant de détruire ma vie... vas-y tu as le champ libre. Lui dit-elle, en souriant d'un air mélancolique.

-Mais... je ne détruis pas ta vie, Hermione... je ne te comprend pas... qu'aurais tu voulut que je dise ?? Que je fasses ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ! Il se leva et fit trois pas vers elle.

-Si tu le dit, Ron... je te crois...

Elle remonta à son dortoir, en lui lançant un vague "bonne nuit", le laissant seul, et encore plus troublé.

Arrivé dans le dortoire, elle serra les dents, et un sourire diabolique étendut ses lèvres.

-Ron Weasley, tu vas souffrir... tu vas payer pour tout ça... prépare toi à vivre les journées les plus noires de toute ton existence... héhéhéhéhé....

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd.

Le lendemain quand il la croisa pour aller déjeuner, il la salua et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient amis, elle ne lui fit aucun reproche et se contenta de lui sourire comme à un fantôme et ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter.

_A suivre...._

* * *

_Olalalala, c'est partit en couillette avec nos petits héros, oh snifff, bon alors pour le prochain chapitre, les disputes et les rires referont surface petits à petits entre eux ! Attendez vosu a beaucoup de reproches et de fou rire, mais un froid séparera les deux jeunes gens tout de même..._

Ps désolée pas le temps pour les répon ses aux reviews je les mettrai plus tard!

**_Donc prochain chapitre : Les garçons dans les vestiaires..._**

Hihihi !!!


	5. Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4

**Salut à tous !!**

_Bon... ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4... d'ailleurs, je tiens à vous prévenir que le chapitre 5 n'arrivera que dimanche ou lundi, car je viens de me faire opérer... me suis fait enlever mes quatres dents de sagesse, et j'ai en ce moment même un mal de chien, et des balles de tennis à la place des joues... je parle aussi avec bcp de difficulté, et j'ai pas mal de nausées, (sas compter le sang dans la bouche, qui arrive si je bouge trop fort la machoir...) enfin c'est pas du joli quoi ! Donc vous comprendrez aisement que je tiens à me remettre en forme pour finir mon chapitre 5, car là je ne suis pas en état d'écrire... (je suis en train de faire un ultime effort pour vous prévenir, alalala, et tout ça pour Vous très chers lecteurs ! N'avez vous pas une superbe auteur du tonerre ?? lol bon je plaisante, c'est la douleur qui me fait délirer !)_

_Lol en plus, je dois garder sans arrêt de grosse poche de glace sur mes joues... Lol, bon maintenant que je vous ai expliquez la cause du retard de chapitre, place aux remerciements !_

**Donc, je remercie:**

OzWhitemage, merci de tt coeur !

Kam-Livy, mici!

Rypertforever (désolée, tu devras attendre un peu pr la suite, mais bon tinquiçète, dès que je vais mieux, je m'y atèle !)

Colonel S.S Parker, biz !

Pascale 1980 (mdr, je vais auver l'affaire t'inquète donc pas! mouhahahahaha lol du mal a rire là)

Gody (hohoho, tu ne savais docn pas que ta mamie préférée était mnt imunisée par ton air suppliant ? lol la suite ets pr bientôt mon sucre en poudre! lol)

Hermignonnechay (mdr, t'inquètes ca va vite s'arranger entre eux deux, et pr le baiser passionné de H et G, ... hihihi, parole d'Alysia qu'yaura des rebondissements !)

Miss Malfoy, La suite ets pr bientot! merci en tt cas!

Larmes de Pluie (moi aussi je l'adore Ron, malgré toutes ses gaffs, son caractère lunatique est extra à faire ressortir ! C'est mon tit chouchou !)

SNAPESEXSYMBOL, mdr voui ca va aller très mal ! mdr mais tout reste à voir... (mdr ca veux pas dire gd chose ma dernière phrase !)

Missanie ! Mdr Merci bcp ! On apprendra par la suite ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre H et G, lol merci de comptaisé avec moi pr mon affreuse journée, en tt cas, j'aurai passé uen horrible fin de vacances, on voit bien que la rentrée approche ! mdr Je pense que ma fic tiendra en une dixaines de chapitres, ou peut moins... ou peut être plus ! Mdr qui peut le savoir, moi quand j'écrit je suis très lunatqiue, des fois ça peut couler de source et tout me vient comme ça d'une claquement de doigts et des fois, je dois passer des heures à réfléchir au scénario, et à le changer et le réécrire, en fait quand je décide de clore une fic, je m'en rend comte à un chapitre de la fin... c'est pas très clair ce que ej dit là, lol en bref quand une de mes fics se finit je le sais au dernier moment, et j'en suis la première surprise ! Lol, en tout cas, j'aimerais que celle ci dure lgtps! Biz à toi !

Hermione G-W ! Mdr, mais nan ne pleura pas choute, tout va bien se passer, mdr!! Je vais arranger tout ca!

Misskinky! Dsl la suite arrive ce week end, ou lundi ! Gros bizou !

Angel of shadow ! Mici d'aimer ma fin de fic, car moi aussi j'aime bien rajouter du piment ds mes histoires ! lol

Benelie ! Mdr ouais il va ya avoir du sport !

Beru ou Bloub ! Je dois dire que ta review me touche beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, et j'espère que je réussirais à continuer à te faire rire pour longtemps !

Ranit's ! Salut à toi !! Tu aimes mon histoire ? Tant mieux ! C'es vrai que ça change de journal de Ginny, et c'est ça qui est bien ! J'adore écrire des fics comique et je pense que c'es ce genre qui me va le mieux, j'ai plus de mal avec le dramatique, même si j'aime beaucoup en écrire, lol mais bon, on se refait pas comme on dit ! (mdr et ouais, je suis aussi la pro des expressions de vieux ! Lol) T'était partie en vac ? Où ? C'était bien ? (lol moi et mes questions alors ! ) Mdr en tout cas je suis heureuse de re-recevoir des reviexs de ta part, tu me manquais ! Mdr à bientôt alors !

Alixe ! Mdr hihihi, Herm va vraiment être traumatisée je crois bien ! Mouhahahahah !Tes collègues ... commenter des photos pornos ... te faire nonne ? MDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaaaaa !!!! Hihihi ouais comme tu dit, heureusement que t'étais déjà mariée ! trop bon !!! Lol, fiuuuu, en tout cas, je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'ai pas mal de potes comme ça, les mecs tous les mêmes ! lol, je crois avoir tenu ce serment un jour à une amie "ca y est c'est décidé je me fais bonne soeur" mais deux jours après j'ai craqué sur un mec que j'ai rencontré durant une soirée... alalala moi et mes bonnes résolutions ! lol ! En tout cas merci pr cette review, j'était morte de rire quand je l'ai lut, bon ça ne m'a pas fait du bien à la machoir (ça recommence à saignerà mais bon ça m'a fait une bonne ptite crise de four rire !

popo91 ! Mefci bcp, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal exagéré leurs traits de caractères ! Lol

**Voilà ! J'espère n'avoir oublier personne, si oui, je vous fait milles excuses !!**

A bientôt avec le chapitre 5, (ce week end normalement !)

**Biz ! Alysia**


	6. Les garçons dans les vestiaires partie 1

**Salut à tous !** _Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai départagé en deux partie comme les deux chapitres précédants, car le chapitre devanit bien trop long comparé aux autres ! (ne me tuez pas!!!)_

_Mdr! _

_Bon je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers et tous ceux qui m'ont souhaitez un bon rétablissement ! Merci de tout coeur !_

Petite note: Je tiens à préciser que Ron et toute la compagnie sont en dernière année, docn plusieurs joueurs de quidditch sont partis, ainsi je vais recomposer toute une équipe fictive (je ne me souviens pas des joueurs restants), excusez moi d'avance.

Donc... attrapeur: Harry.

Batteurs: Kalvin Strike (Gryffondor de sixième année), Dean Thomas.

Poursuiveurs(es):Hilary Todch (Gryffondor(e) de cinquième année), Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan.

Gardien: Ron Weasley.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:** _Les garçons dans les vestiaires (partie 1)._

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis "l'histoire" entre Hermione et Ron.

Ce soir là elle s'était disputé avec le jeune homme... puis elle était monté dans son dortoir, s'était laissé tomber tout habillé sur le lit, puis le sommeil l'avait gagné.

Elle ne venait d'ouvrir l'oeil qu'à l'instant même... mais elle sut de suite, que cette journée ne serait pas de tout repos.

-Ron... hey, Ron bouge toi le cul, ptain !!

Hermione ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé, et fixa Dean, puis son regard s'agrandit et elle le repoussa par la force de ses bras.

-Mais !!! Mais enfin, tu pourrais t'habiller, hurla t'elle, en baissant la tête.

En effet, Dean n'avait qu'une petite serviette humide autour des hanches... et cela embarassait la jeune femme au plus haut point, surtout qu'elle n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur...

Dean la fixa d'un air étonné.

-Mais t'es devenu complétement barge... qu'est ce qui t'arrives ces derniers temps ?

Hermione se leva, et partit à la salle de bain en murmurant un "J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire" évasif.

-Mouais...

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et s'assit à terre. Elle respira un bon coup pour calmer ses émotions, cette soirée maudite la hantait encore... elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose depuis... chaque instant, elle voyait défiler dans sa tête le regard troublé de Ron...

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'avait toujours trouvé gentil... malgré ses défauts... gentil malgré sa maladresse qui la blessait souvent... gentil malgré son caractère lunatique... il était gentil, et c'était son ami... tout simplement... sans aucune ambiguëté... il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne sente leurs deux coeurs battrent avec vitesse, elle pouvait rester une soirée complète à le regarder sans qu'il ne lui fasse une seule remarque... elle pouvait se contenter d'être elle même... avec ses défauts... ses qualités...

Mais Ron avait changé... tous ce qu'il faisait... tous ce qu'il disait, sonnait pour Hermione comme une menace, un défi, une moquerie,... et sa gentillesse avait disparut.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rester à contempler les étoiles sans qu'ils ne lui fassent des reproches... avec des "Alors la petite intello se couche tard ce soir ?" ou des "Tu passeras le bonjour à Vicky d'ma part..." même s'il savait qu'Hermione ne le fréquentait plus...

S'en était même devenut douloureux pour la jeune femme de rester toute une journée en sa compagnie... il avait changé...

Non...

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait changé... c'était elle... Ron n'était pas devenut méchant... mais c'était elle qui ne supportait plus ses incessantes maladresses envers elle, ses moqueries... et quand il s'avérait qu'il la complimente elle l'envoyait balader trop certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle une fois de plus.

Elle ne voulait tout simplement plus lui laisser le dessus...

Alors au fond, qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à rester amie avec lui... ? A s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Un poème qu'elle avait lut dans un livre l'année d'avant lui revint en mémoire... c'était ce poème qu'elle se remémorait toujours quand elle pensait à lui... ces phrases étaient devenus pour elle comme... une façon de pensée...

/Quand il la regarde avec des yeux doux, son coeur se pince...

Quand il lui murmure un mot gentil, sa gorge s'assèche...

Quand il lui effleure l'épaule, ses mains tremblent...

Et quand il lui caresse les cheuveux, que se passe t'il ?/

"Que se passerait-il ?" rectifia t'elle, car jamais il ne se tenterait à un tel acte.

"Peut être que j'oserais l'embrasser si il faisa..." Hermione ouvrit en grand ses yeux bleu, et courut se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Mais qu'avait elle pensait là ? D'abord jamais Ron ne l'embrasserait... et puis jamais elle ne voudrait qu'il l'embrasse !! "Plutôt mourir que de me laisser bécoter par cet espèce d'idiot pervers !"

Et puis problème de premier ordre... "s'il s'avérait qu'il m'embrasse, je m'embrasserais moi même !" Elle se mit à ricanner tant ce qu'elle venait de penser lui paraissait étrange et incompréhensible.

Elle se deshabilla, rougit une fois de plus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et se glissa sous la douche.

"Il est quand même bien foutut !" conclut elle avec un gloussement.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège isolé de la table des griffondors et commença son repas, sans grand appétit.

-Hey, Ron, t'es là ! Je t'ai cherché de partout partout !

Hermione grinça des dents en voyant Parvati se laisser tomber à ses côtés en gloussant.

Elle sourit ironiquement à la jeune femme.

-Toi, me chercher? Comment cela se fait-ce t'il donc ? Y'a le feu à Poudlard ? Nan sans déc', c'est bien la première fois de toute ta vie que tu dois m'adresser ne serais-ce qu'un regard, d'où te viens cette si soudaine fougue envers moi ? Déclara t'elle, sur un ton moqueur et l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Parvati resta sans répondre, et regarda fixement le jeune homme pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Euh... ça te dérange que je reste à côté de toi ? dit-elle, en s'asseyant plus confortablement, et en saisissant un pain au lait.

Hermione macha lentement un toast parfaitement grillé, puis elle soupira d'un air théàtral:

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais... presque, tu comprend, j'aime conserver un zeste d'intimité, et je préfère que mes groupies gardent tout de même un tant sois peu de distance aussi bien physique que... moral... si c'est pas trop te demander?

Elle tourna son regard bleu azur vers la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils.

-Je... je ! Bégaya la pauvre Parvati en se levant.

-Tu, tu quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas ta groupie ! Cria t'elle rouge de colère.

Hermione savoura avec délice cet instant de paix, et conclut la conversation avec entrain.

-Très bien, garde plus de dix mètres de distance avec moi, alors !

Hermione baissa la tête, et d'un signe de la tête, salua la jeune femme complétement désemparée.

Elle releva la tête et put voir une brunette énervée arriver droit devant elle.

-Herm.... RON !! Mais qu'est ce que tu t'amuses à faire ?? Parvati, il t'a dit une chose méchante ? Dit-il en se tournant vers la fille, Si oui, excuse le, il n'est pas dans son état normal, car hier, en retenue, Rogue l'a obligé à boire une potion bizarre, qui a eut des effets néfastes sur son caractère !

-Moi ? Bizarre, non non je ne pense pas... rit Hermione.

-Tu ne pense pas tout court ! Hurla Ron, d'une voix suraiguë.

-Oh si, ça pour sûr ! Renvoya Hermione d'une voix claire.

-Euh... je vais ... y aller... parce que euh.. les cours... enfin à plus tard. Annonça Parvati avant de tourner les talons.

Ron lui attrapa le bras et lui stopa le passage.

-Non, enfin Parvati, excuse le... je veux dire, Ron est bizarre ces derniers temps, il est violent avec tout le monde... je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive... lui murmura t'il, en prenant soin à ce qu'Hermione n'entende rien.

-Euh, ouais, mais de toute façon, les cours commencent alors... bon et bien à tout à l'heure, Hermione, bye Ron, on se voit plus tard !

Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil suivis d'une espèce de grimace suggestive, Parvati rougit, et partit d'un pas mal assuré.

-Pfeu, sale pouf. Je n'aurais jamais penser que tu puisses me faire ça. Dit-elle, en faisant un geste de la main vulgaire dans la direction de la jeune femme.

Elle détourna la tête vers Harry en sentant le regard brûlant de Ron.

-Harry attend moi !

-Toi tu restes là ! Dit Ron, en attrapant la manche d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi, microbe ?

-Pfeu... je voudrais que tu arrêtes de n'en faire qu'a ta tête... tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça à Parvati alors qu'elle croit que c'est MOI qui parle... il fit une grimace, et pensa préférable d'ajouter, Bon tu m'as compris quoi !

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire victorieux.

-Ah... mais... ce que tu me reproches c'est de ... diriger TA vie, comme je... l'entend... ? C'est ça ?

-Exactement. Dit-il féroce, puis son sourire s'éffaça et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Oh... tiens... tu réalises enfin que ce que je fais n'est que le rendut de ce que TOI tu m'as fait... en pire ! Rajouta t'elle, la mine maintenant neutre.

Hermione se leva du banc de bois, et partit rejoindre Harry.

Ron s'asseya, et pensif, oublia de manger.

Un "ding" retentissant le sortit de sa rêverie, et il sembla enfin réaliser que les cours commençaient.

-Et merde manquait plus que je sois ENCORE en retard ! Foutu vie de merde !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Hermione laissa nonchalament sa tête choir dans ses bras, et ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil du professeur Flitwick pour son désintêret total du cours.

Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, et ne remarqua pas de suite un petit mot qui attérit sur sa table.

Un "psiiit" sonore l'éveilla de sa léthargie, elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le mot.

Elle jetta un oeil vers le professeur, et quand il se tourna pour leur faire une démonstration d'un sort quelconque, elle déplia le petit papier et commença sa lecture.

/Herm, n'oublie pas qu'on a un entrainement de quidditch en vue du prochain match contre les Pouffsoufle, ce soir à dix neuf heures tapante, aux vestiaires du stade, et aucune excuse ne sera tolérée !

Harry./

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'exorbitèrent et elle leva la tête vers Harry.

Il la fixait avec un regard ferme.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour dire "non, je ne viendrais pas !" mais Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, et Hermione se résigna.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement et sa peau palît... elle avait toujours détesté le quidditch... depuis toute petite, le vide lui inspirait des vertiges, et ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant que cela changerais.

Un autre mot attérit sur son bureau et elle l'ouvrit vivement espérant de tout coeur qu'Harry eut pitié d'elle et lui conseille de simuler un malaise quelconque.

/Arrête de faire cette gueule de Dégénéré ! Parvati TE regarde, donc MOI par conséquent ! Alors bon sang de bonsoir, souris un peu, et ai l'air cool ! Sinon... tu risques de le regretter !

Ps: Pourquoi tu fais cette sale gueule l TT au fait ? Ron. /

Hermione serra les dents et fixa Ron, puis soudainement, elle lui fit la pire des grimaces qu'elle connaisse et elle put voir avec satisfaction le jeune homme la fixait d'un air surpris.

Elle saisit sa plume et l'inspiration l'envahit.

/Parce que tu crois que tu fais des gueules plus belles que ça toi, d'habitude, excuse moi si tu prend peur en voyant ta tête de tout les jours, j'y peux rien moi !

Ps: Ne regardes pas Parvati elle va croire que je m'interresse à elle sinon ! Je te dis pas la honte ! De Herm pour le Roi des cons j'ai nommé Ron. /

Elle leva la tête et balança le mot sur la table de Ron, puis elle encercla une fois de plus sa tête avec ses bras et soupira.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de sommeil l'emportait loin du cours, un mot attérit sur sa tête, et elle sursauta.

Elle récupéra le mot, et l'ouvrit.

/MOI ?? AUSSI MOCHE QUE CA ?? t'as rêvé ma pauvre !! Je suis le number one du collège !! N'est-ce pas toi et les autres filles qui l'avait dit d'ailleurs ? Pfeuuuu, elles savent vraiment pas ce qu'elles veulent ces filles ! Tss tss ! Bon je vais te donner une petite leçon de tenue, après tout tu es si nulle pour ça !

Donc redresse toi et ouvre les yeux aux moins ! Et puis fais moi un ptit sourire en coin, que j'ai l'air séduisant ! AAAHH !! Parvati te regarde encore ! Merde pourquoi tu fais semblant de dormir ?? Tu me soules !!! Jamais personne ne m'a autant exaspéré ! Tu es la reine pour ça Miss-je-sais-tout ! Tu m'énerves !!! GRR !! Ah ouais ?? Tu le prend comme ça ?? Tu vas regretter d'être née !!

De Ron Weasley number-one (des beaux gosses) du collège pour Granger number-one(des intellos-inintéressantes) de la terre !! /

Un sourire sadique se peignit sur ses lèvres... ah oui ? Monsieur Weasley lui balançait tout ça dans la gueule sans aucune diplomatie ? Alors pourquoi en aurait-elle vis-à-vis de lui ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, toute cette histoire devanit très amusante, et elle se mit à écrire sur un petit bout de parchemin jaunit.

/Je t'énerves ? Tu me trouves agacante ? Embêtante ? Soûlante ? Ahahahahahahahah ! Tu sais que quand une personne nous exaspère et nous énerve ça révèle un sentiment d'infériorité envers cette personne... ce qui revient à dire que tu me trouves exaspérante parce que tu n'arrives jamais à avoir le dessus sur moi... hihihi, c'est meûgnonnnn !! Pove tit chou, on se sent inférieur ? On sait pas quoi dire ? Hihihi tu sais que le sens de la répartie ça se travaille, si tu le souhaites et que tu fais preuve de beaucoup de dévouement, je pourrais te donner des cours gratuits ! Chui pas gentille sérieusement ? N'est ce pas la preuve de notre GRANDE amitié ?

Pour Ronichou d'amûûûûr, de sa Hermione chérie (préférée)! . mouahhhh !/

Elle lança du bout des doigts le papier à Ron qui l'attrapa au vole, et elle en profita pour lui envoyer un baiser de la main, il ouvrit de grands yeux noisettes, puis rabaissa la tête sur le mot, quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à écrire frénétiquement un réponse assurérement "bouillante" !

Hermione intercepta le mot au vole.

Juste avant de se consacrer aux écrits très instructif de son cher ami, elle vit Harry la regardait avec amusement, puis il lui sourit avec ironie et rabaissa la tête sur ses notes.

Elle rougit sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il regarder comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait s'imaginer, ce n'était sûrement pas une tendre correspondance qu'elle échangeait avec Ron, et ça elle voulait le lui faire savoir.

Elle commença d'abord un mot pour lui.

/Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est insulter Ron et l'emmerder, comme d'habitude alors arrête de sourire idiotement !!! - !!

De Hermione qu'aime pas Ron du tout ! Et qui voudrais le faire rôtir sur une broche.../

Elle visa Harry et jetta le mot avec précision.

Puis elle reprit son styla et vit Ron jettait un autre mot sur sa table, elle le saisit et le lut.

/Hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Tu sais plus quoi répondre hein ??! Je t'ai CASssssé !!! Héhéhéhéhé qui c'est le meilleur alors ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? De Ron le plus bô de tout les temps Weasley/

Elle rajouta un mot au papier de Ron et le lui renvoya.

/Hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Tu sais plus quoi répondre hein ??! Je t'ai CASssssé !!! Héhéhéhéhé qui c'est le meilleur alors ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? De Ron le plus (PAS) bô de tout les temps Weasley.

Ps: attend au moins que je finisse de répondre à Harry pour crier victoire... Wealsey Stupid !/

Elle prit le mot précédent de Ron et le lut.

/Moi me sentir inférieur vis-à-vis de toi ? Nan mais tu rêves ma fille, là ce serait voir le monde à l'envers... c'est une réalité parallèle, faut arrêter de te faire des films de n'importe quoi, la seule chose que j'aurai pu t'envier un jour c'était... oh shit, c'est étrange, j'ai beau réfléchir je ne trouve pas ! Bizarre non ? /

Elle prit sa plume.

/ Normal que tu ne trouves pas, tu es incapable de réfléchir correctement. Ton cerveau n'a pas était doté à la naissance de ce qu'on appelle "cerveau", et "acuité visuelle", t'es complétement aveugle à tout, tu devrais te nettoyer les yeux de temps à autre, ça te rendrait peut être plus intelligent. Conseil d'amie./

Un mot réatérit sur son bureau et elle l'ouvrit.

/Ohhhh, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas... je sais très bien que tu l'insultes, hihihi, vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tout les deux ! Allalalalalah... ce que l'amour peut rendre idiot !

De Harry grand protecteur de nos Tourtereaux ! héhéhé.../

Un grognement dépassa ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher et elle mitrailla Harry du regard.

-AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!!!! Hurla t'elle en se frottant l'oeil.

Ron venait de lui envoyer un mot qui avait atteint son oeil avec force.

-Monsieur Weasley ! Que vous arrive t'il, dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-...Rien... rien. Une poussière dans l'oeil. Gromela t'elle, en se rasseyant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle saisit une fille où elle inscrit " Weasley STUPIDE !!" en gros, la froissa et l'envoya de toute ses forces à la tête de Ron, qui poussa un cri à son tour en faisant un bond.

-Miss granger ??

Ron se leva et serra les poings.

-Espèce d'imbécile heureux !! Cria t'il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Elle se leva à son tour:

-C'est celui qui dit qui est !! Répondit-elle, les bras croisés D'un ton gamin.

-Nan mais que vous arrive t'il aujourd'hui ?? Les sermonna avec force le professeur. Sortez dehors, ça vous remettra les idées en place ! Et si j'entend crier je vous colle ! Bien compris ?

Hermione et Ron acquiésèrent en s'excusant.

Puis d'un pas raide il sortir de la salle de cours.

Hermione mit dix mètres de distance entre elle et Ron et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Ron fit de même et maugréant contre "les imbéciles heureux du collège Poudlard".

-Franchement ! Commença Hermione au bout de dix minutes d'un silence lourd. Franchement, c'est débile... Ron tu es idiot ! Et je suis idiote !

-Je suis d'accord pour la dernière phrase.

-Ron, enfin merde quoi ! On est amis pas vrai ? Depuis notre première année à Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'acharne tant à se démolir... moralement, ces derniers temps ??

-C'est toi qui me mine le moral. Grogna t'il, bougon.

-Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai pas le blouz ? De toute façon tout est arrivé à cause de toi et d'Harry, car si cela n'était pas arrivé, et bien tout serait normal ! Dit-elle en bégayant légérement.

-Non sérieusement ? Quel sens de déduction !

-Tu vois ! Tu recommences ! A peine je dis quelque chose que tu m'envois bouler ! On dirait que tu te prépare à contrer chacune de mes phrases, c'est énervant !

-Je te rassure, tu fais la même chose envers moi, on est quitte comme ça.

Elle ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux sur le sol.

-Je... et si on reprenait depuis le début ? Et si on stoper cette stupide petite gueguerre ?

-Bof... mouais tu crois que tu pourras résister à l'envie de m'envoyer balader, parce que pour toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est devenut presque un sport !

-Rahh! Et d'abord toi aussi tu m'envoie balader ! C'est injuste ce que tu racontes, y'a pas que moi qui alimente cette stupide "guerre" !

-Allez c'est bon, laisse tomber.

-Non j'laisse pas tomber !

-T'as pas oublié au moins que ce soir y'a entrainement de quidditch ?

-Mais j'men fou de ton entrainement à la con, pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, et Ron se leva vivement et partit sans attendre Hermione.

-De toute façon, t'aurais pas était capable de pas m'énerver ! Pfeu tu peux même pas tenir dix minutes sans que je pète un cable ! Lui lança t'elle en ouvrant largement les bras.

-Ouais, si tu le dit ! Répondit-il du tac au tac sans véritablement s'interesser à Hermione, il remonta son sac sur son épaule et replaça une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Elle serra les dents et le rattrapa en courant à moitié.

Quand elle arriva à ses côtés il lui fit un sourire en coin et elle lui tira la langue d'un air narquois.

Puis elle le dépassa et prit la direction de la tour gryffondor pour aller chercher l'uniforme de quidditch de Ron.

-Je viendrais à l'entrainement... alors pas de bétises, hein ?

Hermione rit et balança un "Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?" insouciant et joyeux.

-En effet ! Conclut t'il, avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Tiens te voilà enfin Weasley ! T'es en retard ! Argumenta Harry d'un ton neutre en retirant sa cape d'école.

-Euh, ouais, j'arrivais pas à trouver la balai de R... euh je veux dire, pause pipi ! Désolé.

Harry lui lança un regard de travers et elle afficha une mine contrit.

-Bon les gars, je veux vous voir dans dix secondes sur le terrain, bougez vous ! Cria Harry, il pensa nécessaire d'ajouter un discrêt "Prête ?" à la jeune femme.

Elle l'ignora et tira d'un coup sec sa cape et la fourra d'un geste rageur dans le casier de Ron.

-Hey les mecs, en fait c'est toujours partant pour la journée à Près-au-Lard ? Commenta Kalvin en retirant sa chemise.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'arquer son regard sur le torse du jeune homme, il était d'un blanc laiteux et assez frêle.

"Bof, Ron est dix fois mieux foutu..." commença t'elle mentalement, puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées perverses.

-Tu laches pas l'affaire Strike ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait pas de toi quand même ! Ris Seamus en retirant son uniforme noir.

Hermione baissa la tête et déglutit, puis elle se deshabilla elle même en quatrième vitesse et enfila son uniforme de quidditch très lentement, en essayant de trouver où se placait tels ou tels protections, attirant le regard suspicieux de Kalvin et Dean.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Ron ? Encore malade ?

-Non non... se contenta de répondre Hermione d'un air las.

-Mmh... bon alors on prévois ça pour quand ? Reprit Kalvin en souriant.

-Bah tu devrais demander à Gin, elle est très amie avec Hilary, elle pourrait faire l'intermédiaire.

-... Mais... Ginny je crois pas qu'elle m'aime trop, tu pourrais pas lui demander toi ? Demanda Kalvin en se tournant vers Ron. Demande à ta soeur qu'elle propose cette sortie à Hilary, s'il te plait !

-Bof, j'ai pas le temps... Harry charge t'en, moi je suis pressé, c'est entrainement, puis retour dortoir direct !

-Tant mieux ! Enfin je veux dire... euh oui, faut que tu te reposes t'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers... temps. Ajouta Kalvin légérement hésitant.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

-Bon, les mecs tous sur le terrain !

-Du calme mon commandant, j'ai pas encore finis de m'habiller ! Dit Seamus d'un air grognon. Qu'est ce que t'as t'es si pressé de voir ta belle en ptite culotte ?

Harry fusilla Seamus du regard, et Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontaient tous ? Pourquoi Ron navait pas était mis au courant de toutes ces histoires ?

-Bon, on y va ou quoi ? Commença Harry, sur les nerfs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontaient tous ? Demanda t'elle, mais personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent sur le terrain.

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté et son regard se vrilla sur les tribunes, elle vit Ron, assis sur le premier banc, qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Son coeur se réchauffa et elle lui répondit aussi d'un signe de main, mais elle rabaissa soudainement son bras et fit la grimace, en voyant Parvati lui faire signe à son tour. Elle enfourcha son balais d'une poigne molle et son regard se lia vers le ciel. Elle sentait monter en elle comme des nausées. Une angoisse pure lui encercla la gorge et elle se retint de partir en courant.

-Ta chérie est venut te voir ? L'aborda Kalvin. Ouuuuh, je savais pas que vos relations avant tant évolués ! Voilà bien le couple du siècle ! Pourtant je croyais que tu craquais sur Parvati ?

-Oh toi, vas t'occuper de ta chère Hilary et fous moi la paix, grogna t'elle en décolant avec hésitation.

Kalvin haussa un sourcil, et décola avec vitesse, il rejoignit une jeune femme aux cheuveux blonds et commença une longue discution qu'Harry interrompit sans pitié en déclarant le match "ouvert".

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Oulalalalala, qu'est ce que ça était dur, fiuuuu je respire ! Ce chapitre est finis, j'ai mal au coeur (j'ai passé ma matiné à vomir à cause des médicaments et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains ce soir pour vous finir de chapitre à temps.)_

Dans le prochain chapitre: on verra un match très très mouvementé, les gras sous les douches avec les ptits détails interessants (hihihi) mais aussi ce que mijotent les joueurs de quidditch dans le dos de Ron, ainsi qu'une grande conversation très révélatrice entre Ron et Hermione ! Il va y avoir de l'action les gens !

Mdr!

Bon je vous embrasses tous autant que vous êtes, tous ceux qui lisent, les reviewers et les non reviewers, enfin tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fic et qui y prennent du plaisir !

_**Bye bye! Alysia xxx**_


	7. Les garçons dans les vestaires partie 2

**Salut à tous !**

_Comment allez vous ? Et la reprise des cours et des boulots ? Ca s'est bien passé ?_

_Bof moi ai fait ma rentrée et suis dégu' ! Mais bon c'est la vie !_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des répnses aux reviews persos, excusez moi de tout coeur !_

_Donc merci Alixe, beru ou bloub, Kam-livy, Elea013, Nymphelane, MissMalfoy, Rupertforever, Allima, SNAPESEXSYMBOL, Herm-mignonnechay, Kokie, Hermione G-W, Elimire, Missanie, MissKinky, pascale1980, Mister G, Benelie, Larmes de pluie, mymy-kra-kra, et Guilderinette !!_

_Gros bizou à vous !_

_Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre sera classer en pg-13, pour certains détails... croustillants ! Lol ! Mais je vous rassure, tout est suggeré mais rien dit simplement nous ne sommes pas dans une fic classée R !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6:** _Les garçons dans les vestaires (Partie 2)._

-Redresse !!! Putain RON Redresse le manche !!

Hermione vit avec rapadité le sol se rapprochait d'elle. Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, ses mains s'arquèrent sur le balais, et comme une enfant... elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que cet instant ce stop. La réalité fut bien différente... rien ne se stopa mais une poigne d'enfer redressa le balais, et elle sentit avec un haut le coeur, tout son corps jouer avec une gravité mordante.

Elle se sentit repartir vers le ciel, quand un sort atteignit son balais et l'arrêta net.

Elle faillit passer par dessus le manche, mais se retint avec un sursaut de dignité.

Un regard bleu azur vrilla ses yeux, et elle vit avec soulagement Ginny lui faire un sourire contrit.

-Fiu... tu l'as échappé belle... j'ai vraiment... vraiment mais vraiment eut peur ! Bégaya t'elle, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

-Ginny... je.. euh.. désolée... je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce truc... dit-elle en pointant son balais d'un doigt tremblant.

Harry arriva vers les deux jeunes femmes avec vitesse et se stopa juste devant Hermione à la dernière minute ce qui arracha à la jeune femme un cri de surprise.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui intima le silence, elle acquiesa du chef, en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t'il très fort.

Ginny prit la parole et improvisa un petit mensonge pour les autres joueurs de l'équipe qui se rapprochaient d'eux à toute allure.

-Et bien, il se trouve que Ron a reçut un copeau de mon balais dans l'oeil... ça l'a éblouit, et il a perdut malencontreusement le contrôle de son balais. Tout est de ma faute... je n'ai pas eut le temps dernièrement de m'occuper de mon équipement. C'est une maladresse de ma part... je suis désolée.

Harry fit un sourire discret à la rousse pour la féliciter de son imagination, puis il se tourna vers les autres en maugréant.

-Ca passe pour cette fois, mais le jour du match, une telle maladresse pourrait nous coûter pas mal... alors tâches de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Très bien. Conclut-elle, en affichant une mine objective.

-Pfeu, 'aurait été un de nous, on se serait déjà retrouver à cirer les balais de toute l'équipe. Mumura Kalvin à Seamus, qui se mit à ricanner.

-Ron ! Reprit Harry d'une voix portante qui fit sursauter maladroitement Hermione Kalvin et Seamus.

-Ou... ouais ?

-Suis-moi, je dois te parler de notre nouvelle stratégie de jeux... il paraîtrait que les Pouffsouffle ont des redoutables poursuiveurs...

Ron acquiesa et positiona son balais à la suite du brun.

-Les autres, continuez les exercices sans nous ! Leur signala Harry.

Tous acquiésèrent et se remirent à travailler les positions de défense, de feinte, et d'attaque.

Hermione déglutit, en voyant Harry prendre de l'altitude, mais elle se fit force et continua à le suivre tout de même.

Quand ils eurent voler deux minutes en silence, Harry jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin des autres, et il stopa net sa lente course, Hermione fut prise de cours et arrêta son balais en catastrophe, manquant d'éborgner Harry qui fit la grimace.

-T'es un véritable danger publique toi...

-Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Répliqua t'elle amère. Je hais les balais, continua t'elle, comme si c'était la révélation du siècle.

-Sans déc ? Ironisa Harry. Bon plus sérieusement... Herm', on va se prendre deux soirs...

Hermione se rapprocha un peu de lui et se retint de basculer dans le vide en s'accrochant au balais d'Harry.

-Deux soirs ? non trois, voir quatre, où durant une à deux heures, je t'apprendrais ton rôle de gardienne des buts... il faut absolument que tu sois apte à jouer le match contre les Pouffsouffles... c'est une question d'honneur... l'honneur de Ron... tu en peux pas continuer de la ridiculiser ainsi.

-Je ne le ridiculise pas !

Harry grimaça une fois de plus.

-Bon okay..., murmura t'elle, peut être bien, mais ce n'est que du rendut ! Lui ne s'est pas gêné pour me ridiculiser en publique, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi je n'en aurais pas le droit ! Merde alors ! Grogna t'elle.

-... Ce n'est pas l'Hermione que je connais qui parle.

-Je ne serais pas comme ça si Ron ne me poussait pas au delà de mes limites... c'est de sa faute.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jeindre ? "c'est de ta faute si tout est arrivé !!" et nanani et nanana ! Enfin t'es plus une gamine maintenant, tu es une sorcière adulte... une admirable sorcière, très puissante, intelligente, alors pourquoi, je te demande bien Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas au lieu de te morfondre ? Cette situation te déplait ? Trouve un contre-sort ! De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait... et ce n'est certainement pas l'intelligence de Ron qui vous sortira de ce pétrin ! Conclut-il en souriant légérement.

Elle resta silencieuse, tout en fixant le vide d'un oeil éteint.

-Quand j'étais petite, je suis monté sur un manège à la fête foraine... une grande roue, et papa me disait que si je n'étais pas sage, il me jetterait de la grande roue... il disait ça pour m'embêter... mais moi j'était terrorisée... ce vide... m'effrayait plus que tout au monde. Depuis j'ai toujours était allergique au vide... mais... je veux... bien essayer. Je vais essayer de... m'améliorer.

Elle releva la tête.

-Bon, c'est pour quand ces séances ? finit-elle sur une note joyeuse.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, et partit d'un rire franc.

-Je vais faire de toi une grande joueuse de quidditch !

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main, mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

-Bon peut être pas grande joueuse, mais je te jure que tu tiendras sur ton balais... ce sera déjà ça !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Hermione dirigea son balais au sol sous l'ordre d'Harry. La séance de torture était finis pour aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient tous rentrer au bercail !

Elle se laisse attérir en douceur, et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une boue molle.

"Il a beaucou plut hier soir" pensa t'elle morose.

-Je hais la pluie, cracha t'elle.

Elle mit son balais sous le bras et partit en direction des vestiaires, mais un bras l'arrêta dans sa course.

Elle tourna la tête put voir une frêle silouhette cachée sous une large capuche noire.

-Ah, Ron, tu es encore là ?

Il lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Euh... tu... as très bien... joué...

-... C'est bon Ron... mais tu sais, j'ai une peur horrible du vide, j'ai crut que j'allais vraiment tomber...

-Mais pour une "baptême de l'air" c'était pas mal...

-Rahhh, c'est bon te force pas, je sais bien que je suis nulle, mais je vais y remédier... Harry va m'entrainer pendant la semaine sans les autres. Annonça t'elle d'un air désemparé.

Un large sourire étendit les lèvres rouge de son double.

-Ouff, j'ai vraiment eut peur, si Malfoy t'avait vut jouer aussi mal... enfin m'avait vut... euh tu m'as compris ?

-Ouais.

-Oui donc, ça serait partit en vrille avec lui, j'aurais pas put me retenir de lui foutre une targnole en pleine poire.

Il fit semblant de frapper une cible invisible.

-Ron... et de toute façon, je serais tellement paralysée par le vide que je n'arriverais pas à surveiller les buts... oh et puis je t'en prie arrête d'être aussi vulgaire.

-Oh, c'est bon. Ce que tu peut être rabas-joie ! Ca y est, regarde ! Tu m'as foutu le bourdon, quand je t'avais dit que tu me minais le moral, je mentais p.... hey tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?? L'interpela t'il, en voyant la jeune femme soupirait et prendre la direction des vestaires.

-Bof, nan à vrai dire, mais je peut aisément deviner ce que tu viens de dire "blablabla t'es ennuyeuse, blablabli tu me soules, et patata..." Gromela t'elle, en faisant des gestes larges des mains.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la longue et nerveuse réponse de son ami, et s'engouffra par la porte du vestiaire et la claqua d'un coup de rein.

-Quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera de parler pour ne rien dire ? Mumura t'elle pour elle même.

La rumeur d'une conversation enjouée lui parvint, mais elle n'y fit guère attention, concentrant toute son atention à son sport de combat préféré, "maudir Ron".

"Ron n'est qu'un imbécile heureux de troisième classe et en plus il est si... MON DIEU !!! ".

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter, et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

Elle laissa tomber son balais à terre, mais ne fit rien pour le ramasser.

Seamus et dean riait d'un rire nerveux en s'aspergeant d'eau et de savon.

Ils étaient tous deux dans les douches communes des vestiaires et s'amusaient à allumer tous les robinets d'eau et entamaient alors une lutte pour voir qui finirait le premier cul à terre.

Perchait sur un banc, non loin, Kalvin arbitrait la lutte en levant le poing à chaque bon points pour l'un et l'autre.

Il annonça alors d'une voix très professionelle:

-Thomas envoie un droit du poing aux pectoraux de Finnigan qui ne recule pourtant pas... qui gagnera ce match intense ? Finnigan l'invincible ? Thomas le gringalet ?

-Hey ! Protesta Dean. C'est toi le griangalet ici alors confond pas !

Il se prit alors un croc-en-jambe de Seamus dû à son inatention et s'étala lamentablement à terre.

-Il y a tricherie !

-Et le gagnant est Finnigan l'invincible, et je confirme que "Dean le gringalet" te vas à merveille surtout quand on voit l'état de ta...

-Parce que t'as pas vut la tienne ! Renvoya Dean en souriant.

Kalvin maugréa.

Hermione n'en revenait de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Harry ne lui avait pas mentit quand il avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Malgré elle, son regard glissa sur le corps luisant de savon de Seamus et elle rougit ouvertement.

Elle était comme hypnotisé et ne pouvait décaler ses yeux des corps humides devant elle.

Elle était placé de manière à ce qu'elle fut invisible aux yeux des jeunes gens nus dans les douches.

Soudain un bras lui claqua le dos et elle sursauta vivement.

-Que quoi ?? J'ai rien fait ! Cria t'elle en rougissant encore plus.

Un silence s'installa et Harry la regarda bizarrement.

-Je ne t'ai rien reproché.

-Oh... conclut-elle en reprenant contenance.

Harry se pencha en avant pour voir ce qui provoquait le malaise de la jeune femme et quand il fixa ses pupilles vertes à celle d'Hermione, un sourire carnassier alluma son visage, lui donnant une mine de diablotin.

-Euh, quoi ?

-Rien...

Le regard du brun glissa sur Hermione et s'arrêta soudain au niveau du pantalon bouseux.

-Oh... Hermione... humm... tu devrais... éviter de... prendre une douche en notre compagnie. Tu... enfin, tu ferais Ron passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

Hermione baissa soudainement les yeux pour regarder ce que le jeune homme avait fixé deux secondes auparavant.

Il n'y avait rien de véritablement bizarre sauf une bo... "OH !!!" Hermione rougit furieusement et se laissa tomber sur un banc.

Elle avait honte de ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle connaissait les réactions du corps masculin, mais elle n'avait jamais eut à les vivre avant !

"Merde merde merde ! Je te hais Ron, je préfère largement être femme qu'homme !".

-Humm... oui, tu as raison, reste assise, ça va passer... et sinon... euh... je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Ginny plus tard, elle t'expliquera, ça me gêne de te parler de ça.

-Je voudrais n'avoir jamais trouvé ce livre de sortilège idiot. Et n'avoir jamais eut l'occasion d'avoir cette discussion avec toi !

Harry opina de la tête, et partit en direction des douches.

Elle l'entendit parler avec les trois autres.

-Alors ? Les douches ?

-Bloquées... elles ne remarcheront qu'a mon signal, espérons qu'Hilary attendra aussi. J'ai laissé une note magique avec comme signature "le concierge", ainsi elle devrait normalement attendre que les douches soit prêtes, donc dans cinq minutes.

-Et Ginny ? L'agressa Seamus.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle reste, elle partira sûrement.

-Mais... ce n'était pas prévut au plan ! Merde, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ??

-J'avais une dette envers Kalvin. Hilary serra là, mais je n'ai pas de dette envers vous, et je n'accepterais sûrement pas que vous voyez Ginny comme ça, même pas en rêve bande d'imbéciles. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a que Kalvin qui fait partit du plan, quand à vous... essayez de vous trouver des copines de manière légale.

Harry avait allumé la douche tandis qu'il parlait d'une voix neutre, et il commença à e savonner énergiquement.

-Mais !! Harry t'es qu'un connard ! On avait prévut qu'on le ferait tous ensemble ! Hurla Dean de manière frustrée.

-Et bah j'ai changé d'avis. Continua t'il du même air neutre.

Hermione tendit la tête pour apercevoir la scène.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils tous ? De leur fameux plan inconnu de Ron ?

Son regard survola les douches et elle se recula vivement quand elle vit Harry de dos sous la douche.

"...ohhh... non ça recommence" pensa t'elle en se rasseyant.

Elle souffla et essaya de se sortir les hommes nus de sa tête, mais à l'instant même son petit esprit vicieux repassait en boucle devant ses yeux la scène... le dos musclé et les fesses fines du brun.

-Ohhh... stop !!

Elle se leva et ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la discussion.

Elle prit le balais, récupéra son uniforme dans le casier et sortit des vestaires en coup de vent.

Elle prit une grande respiration et l'air frais chassa les pensées brumeuses de la salle.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le terrain et s'asseya sur les tribunes en attendant Harry.

Elle voulait lui demander de plus amples explications sur la petite discussion qu'il avait eut en compagnie des autres.

Toute la discussion lui repassa dans la tête.

"Ils ont parlés de douches sois-disant en pannes... qui remarcherait quand Harry le voudrait ? Je ne comprend pas... "

Le regard d'hermione survola le terrain de quidditch et aboutit sur la porte de vestiaires.

Elle soupira et se dit que les séances de quiddicth s'avéreraient dûres, si elle devait supporter ça toute les semaines.

Une lueur cuivré retint son atention.

Elle vit Ginny, se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le chateau. Elle se leva et accéléra l'allure, pour finir par la rattraper.

-Ginny !

La rousse s'arrêta, et tourna son regard bleu vers Hermione.

-Hermione ? Murmura t'elle étonnée. Les douches de vos vestaires sont aussi en pannes ? Il paraît que le concierge va venir les réparer, Hilary attend là-bas, mais moi je n'en ai pas eut le courage, j'suis crevée, et j'me doucherais aux dortoires, seulement Hilary est tellement coquette, qu'elle ne sortira pas de là sans s'être douchée, je vois que toi aussi t'en à rien à foutre d'être pleine de boue ! Rit-elle.

Les pensées d'Hermione se bloquèrent soudainement.

"Les douches bloquées ? Le concierge... Harry vient de dire quelque chose du genre aux autres... et ce plan... oh mais ! Les sales porcs !!"

-Où vas-tu ? S'écria Ginny, en voyant Hermione faire demi tour, et courir vers les vestiaires.

-Viens ! Se contenta t'elle de répliquer.

Ginny la suivit d'un pas lent, à contre coeur.

Arrivés devant les vestiaires, elle vit Kalvin disparaître sous une cape d'invisbilité et la porte des vestiaires des filles s'ouvrir.

Elle aperçut Harry, Dean et Seamus non loin de là se disputait à vive voix.

Elle se précipita vers eux et commça à hurler.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sales pervers voyeur ! Et je vais de ce pas arrêter cet espèce de gringalet libidineux qui veut essayer de reluquer Hilary à poil !

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Commença Seamus.

Elle fit demi tour et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires des filles en grand, puis elle se précipita vers les douches et jetta un sort de visiblité sur la pièce.

Elle aperçut Kalvin assit sur un banc face à Hilary qui commençait à se deshabiller.

La jeune femme en les voyant se mit à hurler.

-NOn mais qu'est-ce que ?? Espèces de PERVERS ! Sortez de là, TOUS LES DEUX !!

Hermione resta coit de surprise. Pourquoi cette espèce de pimbèche se metter à hurler alors que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé d'un obsédé frustré incapable d'avouer ses sentiments.

-Mais, mais, je ... commença t'elle, dans l'intention de s'expliquer.

Elle sortit vivement de la pièce en entendant les cris d'hystérie de la blonde se répercuter contre les murs. Et elle vit avec dégoût Kalvin faire de même.

Alors s'était ça les plans foireux des joueurs de quidditch, se cacher pour espionner leurs collègues féminines ?

Elle fit trois pas en direction d'Harry.

-C'est minable, annonça t'elle. Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

-Une dette est une dette... j'avais promis.

-Ta dette... envers cet enflure de Kalvin ? Et qu'est ce qu'il a afit pour toi ??

-Ma dette envers Kalvin est payée, tu n'as à connaître les détails.

Hermione le fixa d'un air méprisant.

-Tu aurais put trouver autre chose pour payer ta dette.

-Ce n'est pas la personne qui doit qui choisit, c'est celle qui a donné.

Hermione soupira.

-J'avais crut comprendre que ce plan incluait Ginny aussi.

-Oui, c'est ce que je leur avait dit... seulement, ce n'était qu'une plaisenterie perverse, mais apparement les autres l'ont pris au sérieux. Mais je croit que tu es au courant de ma petite petite conversation avec les autres joueurs... tu étais dans les vestaires tout à l'heure... tu as du tout entendre pas vrai ?

Hermione tiqua.

-Oui... en effet.

-Bah alors il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je savais bien que tu avais entendut... et comme je l'avais prédit, ton sens du devoir t'a poussé à aider Hilary, bonne fille va !

Harry Rit doucement, puis reprit d'une voix ferme.

-Il semblerait qu'Hilary t'ait prit pour un voyeur aussi d'ailleurs... enfin j'en ai conclut ça d'après les cris d'hystérique qu'elle poussait.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un banc des tribunes, elle semblait songeuse.

-Je n'ai pas trop compris Harry... tu avais une dette de sorcier... envers Kalvin... ainsi tu obéis à sa demande et tu t'arranges pour que je sois là au moment où tu annonces le plan pour que je le fasses échouer... mais si moi même je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Et bien, ça n'aurait été qu'un sale moment à passer pour Hilary, ainsi va la vie.

Un silence se fit, et Harry fit quelques pas en direction du chateau.

-Vous êtes quand même des salauds vous les mecs. Conclut Hermione en fixant ses pieds.

-Je ne me considère pas en tant que tel... une dette est une dette, et tu devrais bien le savoir Hermione.

Elle releva vivement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ??

-Je n'insinue rien... je ne fais qu'annoncer une vérité... Ron n'est pas un mauvais bougre...

-Comment ça ?

-Mmhhh... il ne voulait pas que tu saches que ça venait de lui... Il m'a décrété sa démission de l'équipe de quidditch pour un certain temps... le temps que vous réitéraient tous les deux vos corps. Il l'a fait pour toi... en voyant ta peur psychotique du vide... tu lui dois quelque chose... voilà une dette que tu ne devrais pas oublier...

Il s'éloigna et fit glisser sa cape sur ses épaules, Hermione baissa les yeux et ne fit rien pour rétablir la conversation.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote... c'est moi l'aveugle et la sourde dans cette situation.

Elle aperçut Ginny sortir des vestiaires des filles et courir vers Harry.

Elle les vit discuter tous les deux sur un bout de chemin, puis Ginny partit en courant pour le devancer en lançant un " Idiot obsédé ! ".

Un sourire illumina ses traits et elle se promit d'expliquer tout à Ginny ce soir, car connaissant Harry, il avait dut lui mentir, et se faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.

"Bien que c'est quand même à cause de lui qu'Hilary a faillit se faire reluquer par un imbécile et qu'en plus maintenant, elle me prend aussi pour un pervers."

Une petite voix fluette la ramena à la réalité.

Elle leva les yeux et vit une blonde lui faire face.

Elle eut un geste de recul, mais Hilary lui fit un sourire serein.

-Ginny m'a expliqué... je en sais pas comment tu étais au courant du plan foireux de Kalvin, mais merci d'avoir arrêté ce voyeur. Il y a des fois où je le déteste vraiment.

-C'est rien.

Hilary vit qu'Hermione n'était pas très encline à poursuivre la conversation, alors elle fit demi tour, mais juste avant elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je suis quand même contente que ce soit toi qui m'ai sauvé.

Hermione ne sut que répondre et vit stupeur, Hilary partir d'un pas pressé vers le chateau.

-...Mais pourquoi... pourquoi sont-elles toutes folles de lui ??

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle passa la soirée assise sur un sofa en face de la cheminée à ruminer toute la discussion qu'Harry et elle avait eut.

Elle vit Ginny se lever et partir en direction du dortoir. Après qu'elle fut doucher, elle avait eut une petite discussion avec la rousse à propos du rôle qu'Harry avait joué dans l'histoire, mais Ginny en avait quand même conclut que c'était un voyeur... mais qu'elle aimait les "hommes coquins" !

Hermione s'était contenté d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer, presque habitué maintenant au caractère volcanique de la petite soeur de Ron.

Elle lui avait aussi raconter brièvement la petite scène des vestiaires masculins, et elles avaient rient toutes deux commes des folles pendant près de vingt minutes.

Deux voix féminines la tirèrent de ses réflexions et elle vit avec une mine attérée, Ron et Parvati discuter ensemble, non loin de là.

"Encore ensemble... " fut la pensée qui l'obséda tout le temps que Ron parlait avec Parvati.

"Il ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi... je ne peux peut être même plus répondre au rôle de 'meilleure amie'..."

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et bizarrement elle eut l'impression de suffocer.

"Pourquoi, est ce que je réagis encore comme ça ??"

Elle se releva et une phrase lui traversa la tête.

"Une dette est une dette... ne l'oublie pas Hermione."

Un cours d'histoire de la magie de première année lui revint à l'esprit.

"Les dettes de sorciers ne sont pas des dettes normales... elles créées un lien anormal entre le donneur et le receveur... ainsi, celui qui reçoit, doit toujours s'arranger pour rendre, et le rendement doit s'avérer être un des souhaits les plus chers du donneur...

Pour Ron... ce doit sûrement être elle... je dois me résigner... mais me résigner à quoi ? pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal ?"

Quand elle vit Parvati monter aux dortoires, elle s'avança vers Ron d'un pas mesuré.

-Ron ? L'aborda t'elle, anxieuse.

-Mmmh ? Il releva la tête d'un livre et la fixa.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Euh... c'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Risqua t'il, moqueur.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et prit le livre des mains de Ron. " 'Contre sort en tout genre, c'est sûrement pour nous rendre nos corps respectifs."

Elle le posa sur la table, et ramena ses mains sur ses genoux, la lueur du feu, attira son regard, et elle vrilla son regard aux flammes pour s'empêcher de regarder Ron.

-Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as demandé à Harry pour moi... je sais que le quidditch est un sport important pour toi... et euh... merci.

-Bah... c'est rien ! Dit-il un peu trop vite à son goût.

-Alors... euh... Parvati t'interesse toujours autant ?

-Euh... bah pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?

-Ouais... elle m'interesse comme toujours, il faut avouer qu'elle est très belle et euh... bah j'aime bien les filles jolies.

"... les filles jolies... je ne suis pas inclut dans le lot alors..."

-Ah... et... quand on aura retrouver nos corps, tu voudras sortir avec elle ?

-... Bah ouais... sûrement, pourquoi ?

-...Alors je vais t'aider. ce sera ma dette envers toi. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Quoi ?? Annonça t'il, étrangement surpris.

-Oui, je vais y aller... je veux dire... tu es mon ami... mon meilleur ami... on s'est éloigné ces derniers temps, ça me fait mal... alors je vais t'aider, et peut être alors que tu me reparleras comme avant.

Elle se leva et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait enjoué.

-C'est une dette de sorcier ! Et je vais l'honorer !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ajouta t'il, mais Hermione était déjà partit et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle lança un sort aux escaliers, puis monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des filles.

"Je suis sûre qu'après ça, je me sentirais mieux, Ron sera de nouveau naturel avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte... enfin j'espère !"

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Bouahhhh, désolée, si ce chapitre n'est pas très rigolo, mais bon, c'est la rentrée après tout ! Mdr, je viens de me taper une putain de réflection en philo en plus, alors j'ai mal à la tête !_

_Gros bizou à vous tous !_

**Et REVIEW !!!**

_Ps: Merci grâce à vous, j'ai enfin dépassé la barre des 100 reviews !_

**Prochain chapitre:** _Dette de sorcier._

_Merde je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas put caller la discussion très révélatrice entre Ron et Herm ! Oups ! Bon j'essairais au prochain chapitre !_

**re PS :** _(lol) je pense que cette ficsera plus longue que ce que je pensais, car quand Ronet Herm retrouveront leurs corps, l'histoire ne sera pas finis faudra bien que la relation aboutisse à quelque chose que ce soit concrètement heureux pour eux ! Ou très triste quand même !_

_Héhhéhéhéé bizarrement j'ai une préférence pour le tragique, eput être que cette fic finira mal... ou peut être qu'elle finira bien ! Le temps décidera !_

**Mdr Gros biz à vous tous !**


	8. Dette de sorcier

**

* * *

Salut à tous !** _Alors comment allez vous ? Moi pour une fois depusi deux semaines, je pète la forme ! Yahou la vie est belle ! Je suis heureuse et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'et ça qui est bien !_

_Hihihi !_

_Bon j'embrasse tous mes reviewers, je suis vraiment désolée, j'essairais de poster les réponses aux reviews plus atrd, là il est tard et je vais aller me coucher mais je tenais à vous mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car sinon vous auriez dut attendre deux trois jours !_

_Donc voilou ! Bon ce chapitre est assez spécial car il va y avoir des révélations et un passage plutôt trsite je dirais, enfin bon, c'est selon les avis après !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6:** _dette de sorcier._

Hermione gravis les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la porte de son "ancienne" chambre.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et poussa la porte lentement.

Elle aperçut Parvati assise sur son lit, en train de feuilleter un livre.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce ce qui attira le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta et se releva du lit.

-Ron ? Murmura t'elle, le regard interrogatif.

Hermione s'arma de courage et avança vers Parvati.

"Allez Hermione, du nerfs !"

-Parvati... je voudrais te parler.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné, et acquiesa, elle s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle.

-Assiez toi.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et se retint de partir en courant.

Tout ce qu'elle devait faire la dégoutait... l'horipilait.

-Qu'as tu à me dire ? Commença Parvati d'une voix légérement inquiète.

-Et bien... j'ai réfléchis.

-Ah ? Et sur quoi ?

-... la guerre fait rage dehors...

-Euh oui.

-Les mangemorts s'acharnent sur les moldus... les sorciers...

Parvati regarda bizarrement le roux, mais où voulait-il en venir ? se demandait-elle légérement stressée.

-Il faut choisir son camp... le nôtre n'est pas très puissant...

-Il ne faut pas se décourager, nous avons toute les chances de vaincre.

Hermione releva la tête et ses yeux s'embuèrent à la pensée de la guerre.

-A tout moment la vie peut s'arrêter... et si elle doit s'arrêter un jour, je serais heureux d'avoir put rien qu'une fois...

"Protéger Ron".

Elle prit son souffle.

-Te protéger.

Un silence gêné s'installa et personne ne dit mot durant trois minutes.

Hermione finit par se lever.

-... Parvati... j'aimerais que tu ressentes la même chose que moi en ce moment.

"Oui j'aimerais que tu souffres... que tu ais mal comme moi."

-Ron... je.. ne sais pas de quoi tu parles exactement, mais moi j'ai des sentiments pour toi... alors si tu veux... être avec moi... me protéger... j'en serais heureuse.

Un sourire soulagé étira les lèvres fines de la jeune femme, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Hermione se dit qu'elle devait être heureuse en ce moment... très heureuse.

-Je te protégerait... mais laisse moi le temps de régler quelques problèmes personnels... et alors quand tout sera fait, je resterais avec toi.

Parvati sembla étonné, mais Hermione fit quelques pas vers la porte.

-Laisse moi juste un peu de tem...

Parvati ne lui laissa pas le temps de franchir la porte, qu'elle posait déjà ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione.

Hermione se raidit, et supporta en silence la sentence.

"BWAhhhhh ! Mon Dieu, mais dégage ! Ah nonnnn c'est horrible !!!"

Elle finit par se reculer et lui murmura un:

-Juste un baiser d'avant goût, j'attendrais Ron... j'ai tout mon temps.

Hermione fit demi tour, comme un automate et d'un pas raide quitta la chambre, deux fois plus dégouté qu'a son arrivée.

"J'ai embrassé une fille... Parvati m'a volé un baiser,... je suis salie !!"

Elle se mit à grogner de rage et quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle fonça vers Ron, comme si tout était de sa faute.

-Voilà, ma dette est payée !! Alors t'as intérêt à amortir ta relation avec cette espèce de... sorcière !

Ron releva un sourcil.

-Euh... je t'ai rien demandé moi ! Pourquoi est ce que t'es fachée, alors que c'est toi qui a pris la décision de m'aider ??

Elle lui tira la langue et décida de raconter la scène à son ami.

-Je lui ai fait un petit speech minablement romantique, et quand on aura retrouvé nos corps tu pourras enfin aller lui déclarer ta flamme !

Hermione fit une grimace de dégout, et se frotta les lèvres.

-... Ah ouais ? Euh bah merci, t'as assuré là.

Il lui fit un sourire flatté et ses yeux devinrent rêveur, et ses lèvres s'armèrent d'un sourire horriblement pervers, "typiquement Ron".

Cela agaça Hermione.

-Pfeu. Et tu préciseras à ta conquète de ne plus embrasser les gens sans leur demander la permission, j'men remettrais sûrement jamais ! Buahhhh !

Ron fixa Hermione.

-Elle t'a embrassé ?

-Voui...

Hermione afficha une mine décomposée.

-Oh...

Un silence se fit.

-Et... elle embrasse bien ? Reprit-il interessé.

Il y eut un blanc, et Ron écopa d'un coup sur la tête.

-Elle embrasse comme une ventouse qui manquerait d'air. Annonça t'elle, neutre.

-Comme t'es mesquine ! Moi je suis sûre que ce doit être super de se faire embrasser par elle !

-Oui ça doit être super pour le dernier des idiots de la planète, alors après si tu t'inclue dans ce lot... j'y peux rien moi.

-Hey, mais t'arrête d'être cassante comme ça !

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Nan justement, je t'ai pas permis de m'envoyer balader toutes les cinq secondes, modère tes ardeurs un peu !

Hermione décida de changer de tactique, préférant la passivité à une nouvelle dispute.

"Après tout, j'ai fait ça pour que moi et Ron nous réconcilions, ce serait bête de tout gacher maintenant."

-Ok ok, ce sera sûrement super pour toi de te faire embrasser par cette beauté, mais moi je suis une fille alors ça ne m'a pas plu... tu ne peux quand même pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir apprécier ! Ou alors tu es vraiment le premier des pervers venu !

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas !

Il soupira et détourna la tête, agacé par la jeune femme.

-De toute façon, je suis crevée et j'en ai marre de parler à un pareil idiot ! Buahhh !

Elle lui tira la langue et monta en vitesse les escaliers se dirigeant aux dortoirs.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Une semaine s'écoula et la vie d'Hermione reprit un cours tout à fait normal, elle reparlait à Ron normalement et bizarrement aucunes "graves" disputes n'avaient éclaté entre eux deux.

-Ahhh... vraiment, je hais... mais je hais les cours de l'après midi... après manger je suis toujours fatiguée, pourquoi ne pas instaurer des pauses siestes ? Grogna Ginny en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Griffondors.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, maugréa Harry en s'asseyant devant le feu.

Ron acquiesa de la tête et Hermione pour toute réponse se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Bouh... et dire que dans moins de vingt minutes je dois aller en cours de potion... je hais cette vie ! Pourquoi nous oblige t'on à faire des potions ? Après tout, il y a des magasins qui en vendent alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Rahh, je les comprendrais jamais ! Récita Ginny d'un air humble.

-Encore d'acc' avec toi. Reprit Harry, très philosophiquement.

-Vous faites la paire tous les deux ! Toujours fatigués ! Toujours en train de pester contre Rogue ! Rit Hermione.

Ginny croisa les bras et Harry renifla d'un air désinteressé.

-Comment ça on fait la paire, on fait tous la paire à Poudlard, puisqu'on est tous révoltés contre notre cher prof de potion ! Voyons Hermione cela va de sois !

-Idem.

Hermione fit un petit sourire ironique.

-De toute façon Harry, vous faites la paire quand même, tu acquieses toujours ce qu'elle dit.

Ginny tourna la tête vers Hermione et commença à parler mais Harry la coupa.

-En effet, ce qu'elle dit est très rationnel, et vut qu'elle parle pour deux je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à répéter tous ce qu'elle peut dire, cela va de sois voyons Hermione ! Reprit-il en une parfaite imitation de la petite rousse.

Ginny le fixa avec ironie.

-Mon oeil oui, ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas te fatiguer c'est que tu n'est tout simplement pas capable de penser par toi même !

-Moi incapable de penser par moi même ? Mais quelle preuve as-tu donc pour affirmer de telles ignonimies ?

-Oh miracle de la vie, Harry s'est enfin décidé à parler un anglais syntaxiquement correct ! On en apprend tous les jours quand même ! Répliqua Ginny.

-Tut tut tut tut, tu évite le sujet, répond à ma question ! as-tu des preuves ?

-Okay,okay... je vous ferais un commentaire argumenté là dessus, monsieur et je vous le rendrai dans trois jours !

-Je t'en donne quatre, je suis gentil, parce qu'après tout, cela risque de te prendre pas mal de temps si on considère en longueur et en largeur la minuscule étincelle d'intelligence qui brille dans tes yeux et...

-Oh vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! J'ai déjà droit aux mêmes sujets de conversation avec l'autre idiot toute la journée, alors du vent ! Mumura Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'abord, je t'ai jamais dit que tu ne savais pas penser Hermione, mes critiques sont bien plus construites et argumentées contrairement à celles de ces deux imbéciles !

-Hey ! Répliqua Harry.

-Je suis en désaccord sur tout avec toi Ron, sauf sur le fait que cet homme est un parfait imbécile ! Dit-elle en pointant Harry du menton.

-Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'essaye jamais de se la fermer et d'être gentils les uns envers les autres ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est une question exsitencielle que tu propose là Hermione, moi en tout cas je pense que c'est parce que la vie serait bien monotone si on ne pouvait plus embêter les gens qu'on aime ! Rit Ginny, comme on dit si bien "Qui aime bien, châtit bien !".

-Je pense qu'Hermione utilise d'ailleurs trop ce proverbe sur moi ! Je sais ma mione chérie que tu m'aimes mais il y a des fois où tu devrais te modérer légérement, sinon le jour où tu me déclarera avec ferveur que je suis le seul homme pour toi, tu risques de m'arracher la tête en même temps.

-Buahhhh, comme les mantes religieuses ! Continua Ginny.

Hermione se cala la tête dans une main et se demanda "Au grand Dieu" comment de tels imbéciles pouvaient tenir l'avenir du monde sorciers sur leurs épaules.

-Premièrement, je ne te déclarerais jamais que tu es "le seul homme de ma vie", et deuxièmement Ginny je t'interdit de me comparer à une mante religieuse et toi aussi Ron alors arrête de sourire comme ça !!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font les mantes religieuses ? Demanda Harry le plus inoncement possible.

Ginny se pencha sur lui d'un air séducteur.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Laisse le espèce d'idiote !! La réprimenda Ron.

-Mais-euh, il me demande de lui expliquer quelque chose alors je vais lui répondre !

Ron se tourna vers le feu et ferma les yeux.

Ginny en profita pour retourner à son jeu favori, "allumer les beaux bruns aux yeux verts".

Elle se glissa au dessus de lui, et remonta la main sur son menton.

-Les mantes religieuses... commença t'elle.

Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant la rousse s'assoir sur lui.

-Avant l'accouplement avec le mâle...

Elle se baissa et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de la bouche du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu f... ? Commença t'il.

-Elles sont obliger de....

Elle descendit sa bouche lentement dans son coup, puis laissa un léger baiser sur la clavicule du brun, elle le sentit tressailir, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire victorieux.

-De... leurs arracher la tête ! Conclut joyeusement, en envoyant un coup dans l'arrière de la tête d'Harry.

Il la fixa d'un air consterné.

-Bahhh, ça alors je suis déçut.

-Cesser vos jeux de gamins, commenta Hermione, en dissimulant un petit sourire.

-Moi je trouve ça très romantique, conclut la rousse en sautant des genoux d'Harry.

-Normal tu es une sadique et je met ma main à couper que tu dois aimer te faire attacher aux montants des lits ! Ou ... peut être l'inverse !

-C'est une proposition ? Glissa t'elle avec ferveur.

-Mon Dieu Harry lache Ginny, si tu lui refait de telles propositions, c'est pas elle qui t'arrachera la tête avant de te faire des trucs pas très catholique, ce sera moi et bien avant que tu n'ai aperçut rien qu'une parcelle de son corps ! Grogna Ron, d'un air exaspéré.

-Ouhhhh le grand frère protecteur est de retour, ce que j'ai peur, de toute façon ta ptite soeur t'as pas attendut pour se faire sa "petite éducation des moeurs corporelles" Tu devrais la surveiller plus, sinon j'ai bien peur que son innoncence pourrait bientôt s'envoler... si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Répliqua t'il d'un air ironique.

-Toi, je vais t'arracher la tête !!! Dis Ron en se levant et en poursuivant Harry, qui le bloqua d'un seul bras.

-Eh oui... ma petite Ronichette, tu n'es plus en état de te défendre maintenant que tu as revêtut une jolie paire de seins !

-C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Dit Hermione mettant enfin fin à cette conversation.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Quand dix heures sonna, Hermione décida de descendre à la salle commune, ses camarades de chambre l'exaspéraient pour ne pas changer du quotidien.

Quand elle dépasse la porte menant à la salle commune, elle aperçut Parvati et Ron en grande conversation.

Elle s'assit dans un coin et l'observa furtivement.

Ses yeux brillaient, et ses joues étaient rouges, preuve que la jeune femme ne le laissait pas du tout indiférent.

"-Merlin... je me demande ce qu'il doit faire le soir, quand elle prend sa douche ? -Oh non mais ca va pas !!! Saleté de petite voix ! Vas t'en ! Ron ne feras pas ça !...... - Mais qui te preuve que non ??..... - Et voilà que je me met à me parler à moi même... je ne vais vraiment pas bien !".

Parvati finit par sortir, et elle se dissimula dans un coin de la salle pour que ne puisses pas l'apercevoir... car elle ne désirait franchement pas recevoir un autre de ses "baisers ventouse en manque d'air".

Quand la jeune femme disparut dans le couloir des dortoires féminins, Hermione se releva et partit en direction de Ron.

Elle s'assit à ses côté.

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-... de moi.

-De moi ?

-Non de moi... enfin de toi... enfin de moi Ron quoi !

-Euh... okay, j'ai pas tout suivis...

-Rohh on parlez de Ron weasley, donc de moi !

-Ah... ok ! Et elle te disait quoi ?

-Elle me demandait si... oh Hermione on va pas y arriver, j'arriverais jamais à t'expliquer c'est trop compliqué cette histoire de corps car quand je dit moi, tu crois que c'est toi, et vice versa, et tu pourras remarquer que je commence déjà à m'embrouiller !

-Okay, okay ! T'excites pas, c'est pas grave !

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis elle tenta une question assez "fragile".

-... Ca fait longtemps... que... tu veux sortir avec elle ? Demanda elle innocement en tripotant un fils de son pantalon.

-Mmh... pas vraiment...

-Ah ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement l'avoir comme copine ?

-... elle me plaît.

-ah... alors pour toi... une relation... n'est basé que sur le... désir ?

-Je...

Ron fixa son regard brun sur Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Lui demanda t'il, sérieux. D'abord tu me dis que tu vas m'aider à la conquérir, puis tu deviens cassante et maintenant on dirait que... on dirait que...

-On dirait que quoi ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

-Arrête de me faire croire des choses totallement farfelues.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Enfin Ron arrête de parler par énigmes !

-Rah, mais laisse moi, allez va dormir, c'est l'heure d'aller faire un gros dodo pour les gentilles petites fifilles bien sages !

-Rahh , j'y crois pas, on peut jamais avoir une discution normale avec toi ! C'est impossible, tu finis toujours par me repousser ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas parler avec moi, comme avec Harry ! Tu lui dis tout à lui ! Et moi tu ne me dis rien ! Je suis pourtant ta meilleure amie ! C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ? Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait décidé d'oublier !!

Il croisa les bras et son visage se ferma.

Elle se pencha sur lui et le fixa, puis voyant qu'il détournait la tête, elle attrapa son menton et le maintint fermement face à elle de manière à voir ses yeux noir de colère.

Il remonta sa main et encerra le poignet d'Hermione, mais il ne put rien faire pour faire bouger la femme... elle était bien plus forte que lui, ayant un "corps d'homme".

-Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me laisses !

-Ron, j'aimerais que tu m'écoute !

Ils se fixèrent et il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

-J'aimerais que tu me laches un peu, dans les deux sens du terme ! L'aggressa t'il avec une voix forte. J'ai bien effacé de ma mémoire ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière alors, arrêtons de ramener à chaque fois ce sujet !

-Et moi j'aimerais que tu me arrête tes gamineries ! **Maintenant** ! Sa voix grave claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Voyant que Ron s'apprétait à se lever, elle l'enjamba et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Stop, tu ne bouges pas.

-Tu crois ça ? Lui renvoya t'il.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te dégager de ma poigne, rappelle toi que je suis dans ton corps !

Il releva son autre main, et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Hermione.

Elle fit la grimace et n'appréciant pas l'attitude de Ron, elle lui attrapa l'autre poignet et le serra avec force.

Il laisse échapper un gémissement.

-Mais tu me fais mal !!

-Tant mieux. Annonça t'elle avec une lueur de folie.

-T'es barge, voilà l'explication, t'es folle, complétement dingue !

-Maintenant je veux que tu ais une attitude adulte, Ron !! Je te demande pour une fois dans ta vie d'être sérieux ! Je veux que tu répondes à ma question !

Il lui fit une grimace et elle serra ses poignets un peu plus.

-Qu'est ce que je représente... à tes yeux ?

-Tu veux savoir ?? Tu es une fille complétement larguée qui aurait besoin de se faire dressée !

-Tu... tu es... injuste.

Elle stopa la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les poignets de Ron et finit par le lacher complétement. Elle se laissa basculait un peu vers l'arrière et baissa la tête.

Elle savait que Ron parlait sous la colère... qu'il était méchant, cassant avec elle parce qu'elle venait de blesser sa fierté masculine en le dominant si facilement, mais pourtant la phrase lui percuta le coeur et résonna dans sa tête comme une triste conclusion.

Elle le savait maintenant, plus rien ne serait possible avec lui.

Tout était aller trop loin.

La réplique de Ron lui avait entaillé sérieusement le coeur, et elle pouvait sentir un goût amer se répendre dans sa bouche.

Tout était clair et limpide pour elle, elle se demandait même comment elle avait put se le cacher si longtemps. Rien de ce qui s'était passer l'année précédente n'avait cesser de la hantée... elle n'avait put se résoudre à renoncer...

Elle sentit Ron se tendre sous elle, il devait être gêné par son silence.

Il bougea légérement.

-Pardon... je ne le pensais pas.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire doux amer.

-Au moins... je sais à quoi m'en tenir... mais... tu es... tu es vraiment... rohh, je te déteste.

Elle sentit une larme coulait sur sa joue et elle l'essuya avec rage.

Elle s'était juré d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et lui, une année auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre, car au fond d'elle, il y avait trop de rancune...

-Hermione, non... je t'en prie, non s'il te plait, ne pleure pas... je t'en supplie...

Ron se sentait si impuissant face à la peine de son amie. Elle lui avait pourtant juré d'oublier la très brève "relation" qu'il avait partagé.

-Tu m'avais juré que tu oublierais... il y a un an... il y a peut être eut quelque chose... un semblant d'amour... mais c'est finis Hermione... c'est bien finis... rappelle toi... pas vrai ?

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme ce qui fit redoubler ses larmes.

Elle se mit à se frotter les yeux et bloqua un sanglot naissant. Oh qu'elle le haïssait en ce moment, ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire mal, de le frapper, il lui faisait pitié... et elle aussi se faisait pitié.

"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille."

Il y a un an, Ron était sortit avec une jeune femme remarquable, belle, intelligente, drôle, aimable, agréable... ils avaient partagé une relation harmonieuse.

Hermione en avait beaucoup souffert, et ses notes avaient chutées. C'ets à ce moment là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

Ginny l'avait aidé à tenir le choc tout au long de l'année.

Mais un jour, tout avait était trop dur, et Hermione était partit à la recherche de Ron pour "mettre les choses aux clair", lui avouer son mal de vivre... et qu'il en était la principale cause.

-Tu m'avais promis !! Lui reprocha t'elle d'une voix saccadée. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! Mais tu n'as pas put m'aider ! Tu as juste put m'offir quelques jours de bonheur éphémère ! Mais tu aurais dut t'abstenir, car j'ai en encore plus souffert, et j'ai encore mal aujourd'hui !

Elle abatit son poing sur le fauteuil.

Il y a un an, en voyant sa meilleure amie écroulait, il avait romput avec sa copine car tout était trop flou dans sa tête, il ne savait plus qui il aimait. Il avait préféré "prendre du recul".

Et durant quelques jours il avait crut être amoureux de la brune... mais il ne savait plus s'il avait mis vite un terme à leur relation parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière ou s'il avait arrêté de lui dire "je t'aime" parce qu'il avait trop peur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fais croire ces choses, si elles étaient fausses ! Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! Et je te déteste pour de bon ! Cria t'elle.

Le souvenir de cette horrible journée lui revint en mémoire et elle vit défilé devant ses yeux les images.

/ Il se tenait devant elle, et il lui tendait son collier qu'elle lui avait confié... en lui murmurant qu'elle n'était pas l'élue de son coeur, et elle pleurait, et elle pleurait, et elle avait mal... elle aurait voulut l'achever. Lui faire mal comme lui n'avait pas hésiter à faire. /

-Tu m'as fait mal ! Cria t'elle, alors pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de t'aimer... encore ??

Cette phrase le choqua, et il ne put répondre.

-Alors... si tu aimes Parvati, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fou, de toute façon jamais on ne pourra avoir un relation normale toi et moi ! Mais je t'en prie, si je suis encore ton amie, arrête de me faire mal... alors... par amitié pour moi... laisse moi juste une dernière fois...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans son corps, et Ron face à elle.

-... t'embrasser...

Il ferma les yeux, et s'imagina dans son corps, face à la jeune femme.

-Si je te laisse faire... promet moi de laisser tomber l'idée d'aimer un idiot comme moi.

-Impossible, je ne t'aime plus... tu es bien trop bête pour que je puisse t'aimer... tu ne me mérite pas...

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron.

Bizarrement, elle n'eut pas l'impression de s'embrasser sois même... elle pouvait sentir les mains dures de Ron sur son menton, et ses propres mains sur le torax de l'homme.

Une sensation douce l'envahit et toute tristesse la quitta, elle se sentait bien... tout était pour le mieux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa des pupilles bleu azur... des cheuveux roux... des tâches de rousseur... une mèche brune devant ses yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle même et put découvrir ses mains, petites et fines appuyés sur Ron.

Lui même se recula et observa son corps avec stupéfaction.

-Mais ?? Je... Oh Ron... mais... c'est mes mains que je vois ! Et c'est mon visage ! Dit-elle en se palpant la peau, et c'est mes seins ! Yahou !! Elle encercla le roux de ses bras et ris aux éclats.

Il mis un certain temps à s'en remettre mais finis par éclater d'un rire fou lui aussi.

Ils rirent comme des dératés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Puis des pas retentirant et une silhouhette fine se glissa hors des dortoires.

-Tiens, tiens tiens... mais que vois-je ? Comment oser vous faire des cochonneries dans la salle commune ! Dis Ginny en croisant les bras, en voyant Ron assis à califourchon sur Hermione.

Ron bougea un peu.

-Tu m'écrases ! Se plaignit la brune et essayant de bouger.

Il se laissa glisser sur le côté et elle se leva et se dirigea en courant, tout sourire vers Ginny. Elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ginny... ça y est ! J'ai retrouvé mon corps !

La jeune femme parut surprise.

-Comment vous avez fait ? demanda t'elle.

Hermione glissa son regard vers Ron et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Toute sa douleur s'était éclipsé grace à cet événement et elle se jura de ne plus jamais pleurer pour cet homme.

-C'est-un-secret ! Chantonna t'elle.

Puis elle repartit vers Ron et se pencha pour murmurait à son oreille.

-Pardon pour toute cette scène... ça paraît un peu bête cette formule...je n'aurais jamais penser qu'il fallait s'embrasser pour qu'on réitère nos corps...

En tout cas, je veux qu'on continu à être amis... je ne pleurerais plus, et je te promet de tout oublier... je vais de ce pas me mettre à la recherche d'un petit ami ! Et puis tu vas m'aider à devenir plus féminine et à devenir "la miss number one de Poudlard !" Ce ne sera pas moi la dernière du groupe de mes amies à avoir un petit ami ! Et ce ne sera assurément pas moi qui devrais faire une déclaration enflammée en publique comme l'ont décrétés Lavande, et les autres.

Ron lui attrapa la joue et la pinça.

-Pas de prob, je ferais de toi la meilleure, parce que je t'aime ! En toute amitié ! Rajouta t'il en ricannant.

-Bon bah les jeunes, il ne nous reste plus qu'a ouvrir une bouteuille de wisky pour fêter ça ! Je vais de ce pas chercher Harry !

Elle sautilla en direction des dortoirs des garçons et disparut derrière la lourde porte noire.

Hermione se leva et courut en direction d'un miroir.

-Oui c'est bien moi ! Ouf, je suis heureuse... mais... qu'est ce que c'est que ce... c'est un ?? Un suçon ?? Ron qu'est ce qu'un suçon fais sur mon coup ??

-Oh... ça, c'est un de tes premiers fans un peu trop collant que j'ai envoyé balader façon Ron Weasley !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération.

-On te changeras jamais toi ! Décréta-t'elle avec ironie.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Bon voilà ai finis ce chapitre ! OH yeah !**

**Bon prochain chapitre:** _Cours de séduction_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Ron fais "l'éducation" d'Hermione, au programme cours de séduction, de cosmétique, et petit flash back pour vous éclairer sur la relation qu'ont partagés Herm et Ron, un an auparavant. La relation entre Harry et Ginny s'éclaircit elle aussi !_

En bref: _de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes où Hermione s'interrogera sur la nature de ses sentiments !_

**Bon bah je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt !**

**Kiss**, _**Alysia xxx**_


	9. Cours de séduction

**Salut à tous !** **Bjour les gennnnns !!!!**

_Bon sorry je serais brève ici car mon devoir de littérature m'attend, et je suis à la bourre total surtout que je me suis tapé une heure et demi de natation et que j'ai crut que j'allais mourir, j'ai un sale prof horrible qui nous as fait faire accrochez vous bien.... 31 longueurs en une heure et demie.... O.O j'étais comme ça à l'arrivée et comme ça T.T au départ ! Lol_

**Bon je remercie:** Her-mignonnechay (cokou ! Hi oui ! Ta review ma beaucoup aidé et je me suis inspiré de ton idée pr rompre le sort ! Mici beaucoup ! Grs bzou) ! Virg05 ! MisssMalfoy ! Alixe ! SNAPESEXSYMBOL ! Elmire ! Larmes de Pluie ! Benelie ! Elea013 ! Nymphelane ! Tilise ! MissKinky ! Allima ! Beru ou bloub ! Sweet Amy ! Sirianne ! Ladydragonne (dsl, héhéhé mais les insultes font partis de leur caractère bien trempé! En tout cas mici bcp pr ta review !) RupertForever (lol que dire ? Mh chai po ca dépendra de mon humeur, s'ils finissent ensemble il faudra que j'ai passé une très bonne journée ! Mdr non je plaisante, mais l'avenir te le dira ! Bizou !)

_Je m'excuse profondément et m'incline devant vous **Ô chers lecteurs** ! Je n'ai pas mis de petit mot personnalisé pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes extrèmement touché, et je dois vous avouer que c'est vous qui me poussez à faire de mon mieux pour vous donner un instant de joie dans ce monde de brute, et j'espère que ça marche !_

**Je vous adore tous !!** Mais vraiment beaucoup ! _Alors excusez moi, si ces derniers temps mes chapitres sont un peu moins bien et plus "baclés" mais je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps libre, alors j'écris mes chapitres très très vite ! Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop nul quand même (je sais que si... T.T) mais bon, il faut bien qu'il y ait des moments où sa foire ! Lol Bon Alysia arrête de les embêter avec ton baratin et de te trouver des excuses minables ! **smile !! Biz !**_

**Et...**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12:** _Cours de séduction._

Un quart d'heure s'écoula et Ginny revint avec un Harry tout étonné.

Il se dirigea vers Ron et le scruta longuement. Un sourire de soulagement illumina son visage.

-En effet, c'est bien toi Ron !

Ron lui fit un sourire confiant.

-Ah, Harry, heureux de voir que tu reconnais ton meilleur ami d'un coup d'oeil.

-Non non, trève de compliments tu sais, je suis habitué, je te connais depuis si longtemps... cela fait maintenant sept longues années que je peux apercevoir cette lueur idiote brûlait au fond de tes yeux !

-Comme c'est romantique ! Jubila Hermione.

Harry évita la coude de Ron et vint se placer face à Hermione.

-Et bien... je suis quand même heureux que vous ayez retrouvé vos corps, je commencer vraiment à me dire que vous resteriez ainsi toute votre vie... j'aurais eut quelques remords tout de même !

Il éclata de rire, et Ginny fit un sourire indulgent.

-C'est vrai quand même, c'était à moitié de ta faute et à moitié celle de Ron, la pauvre Hermione aurait dût payer une fois de plus pour vos ânneries.

-En effet. Répliqua la brunette.

-Bon on se l'ouvre cette bouteille de wisky ?

Ginny sortit la bouteille de sous un oreiller en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Faut faire attention à ce qu'aucun préfets ne se ramènent. Déclara Ron.

-Je suis préfète Ron...

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié.

Ginny étouffa un rire en entendant un murmure sortir de la bouche de la brune ressemblant à un "Comme d'habitude".

-Au fait, commença Harry en relevant la tête de son verre. De quel manière vous vous y êtes pris ?

-Pourquoi ? Commença Ron, visiblement, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Bah, pour retrouver vos corps, imbécile !

-... oh...

-C'est un secret selon Hermione, argumenta Ginny, mais bon, nous sommes quand même de très bons amis, et moi ta soeur Ron, alors... pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien nous dire ??

La voix suppilante de Ginny fit ricanner Ron.

-T'es en manque de ragot ptite soeur ?

-Je ne suis pas une comère, ne me confond pas avec Lavande ou Parvati.

Ron fronça les sourcils, et Hermione prit le relais avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que c'est gênant, c'est pour ça... vous vous moqueriez bien trop de nous !

Ginny fit la moue et poussa un profond soupir.

-Vous êtes des méchants et moi qui comptais te raconter quelques histoires croustillantes, Hermione, tu risques de le regretter !

Hermione lui fit un regard clair de l'air de dire "je te dirais tout plus tard." et Ginny sembla comprendre.

Elle leva son verre:

-Bon c'est pas grave, à la nôtre !

La soirée se déroula dans une joyeuse alégresse et il ne partirent se coucher que tard dans la nuit.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le lendemain, les jeunes gens eurent beaucoup de mal à ouvrir l'oeil pour aller en cours, mais ils se firent force et c'est avec très peu d'attention qu'ils suivirent respectivement des cours de métamorphose pour les septième années et d'enchantement pour Ginny.

Au déjeuner du midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous à table et commencèrent une discussion enjouée traitant de quidditch.

-Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que je fais encore parti de l'équipe. Commença Ron avec un certain enjouement.

-Ce soir à sept heure, sur le terrain, entrainement spécial.

-Génial !

Hermione soupira préssentant déjà une discussion ennuyeuse à mourir.

Son intuition fut confortée, et elle passa l'heure qui suivit à saisir quelques mots par-ci par-là traitant des noms des meilleurs du quidditch international.

Elle nota que les connaissances de Ginny dans ce domaine étaient plutôt solides, et elle s'étonna encore de comprendre comment tel sport "idiot" pouvait passionner tant de sorciers.

-Le match des Ivacks contre ceux d'Amérique latine, les hum... comment c'est encore ?

-Les Lloviando ! Intervint Ginny.

-Oui c'est ça, donc le match des Ivacks contre cette toute nouvelle équipe fait beaucoup parler d'eux ! Quidditch Hebdo y fait référence depuis plus de trois mois maintenant ! Continua Ron.

-Sans oublier que tous les joueurs de cette nouvelle équipe sont encore totallement inconnus du publique !

Harry parlait avec passion, et Hermione soupira une fois de plus, ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, elle n'aperçut qu'un couple en train de se disputer.

Elle se tourna vers la guauche, et elle eut l'horrible vision de Samantha Abrak en train de faire de l'oeil à Niori Blame. Des élèves de Serdaigle très connus respectivement l'une pour sa vulgarité et l'autre pour son charisme.

Toute cette petite vie qui se déroulait à Poudlar l'ennuyait, elle avait enfin retrouvé son corps et pourtant elle n'était pas satisfaite, quelque chose devait clocher là dedans.

Soudain, Hannah se laisse tomber à côté d'elle et poussa un petit cri victorieux.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? Commença Hermione.

-...mmmh, un certain petit pari fait entre une bande de copines s'est enfin réalisé...

Hermione prit un temps à comprendre, mais une certaine soirée lui revint en mémoire.

"Mais oui, c'est la soirée où ça a commencé à partir de travers entre moi et Ron, il m'avait dit qu'elles avaient fait le pari... de toutes se trouver un copain... hum... et la dernière à en trouver un devra... ah oui ! Elle devra faire une déclaration enflammée à son Jules durant le banquet de fin d'année de Poudlard."

-Ah ? Réagit-elle enfin. Et donc ?

-Je suis la petite amie officielle d'Alexis Oxord ! Déclara t'elle en prenant des airs de princesse.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Et toi, tu en es où avec... hum..., elle fit un signe de la tête vers Ron. J'avais crut comprendre que toi et Parvati vous vous le disputiez ?

-... Non, en fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulut l'avoir pour copain... d'ailleurs en ce moment même, eh bien, je suis à la recherche de l'homme de mes rêves ! Plaisanta la brune.

-Oh... hum, je pensais qu'entre toi et Ron c'était déjà quelque peu sérieux.

-Non, non. Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Bon, et bien, je te laisse, et bonne chance pour ta "chasse à l'homme", je prierais pour que ce ne soit pas toi la dernière à en trouver sinon la sentence finale t'attend ! Ria elle en faisant quelque pas vers la table des Pouffsoufle où l'attendait Alexis en plaisantant avec un ami.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et tendit l'oreille.

-Moi je t'assure que c'est Vince Truman le meilleur, d'ailleurs qui d'autre que lui pourraît réaliser cette technique de pointe ??

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle regretta d'avoir encore une demi heure avant la reprise des cours de l'après midi.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Voilà... je pense que ça, sa va t'aller à merveille... !

-Mais je ne veux pas... enfin pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore organise un bal déguisé à l'improviste comme cela sans prévenir ?! Se plaignit une petite brune en remuant les habits qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

-Personne ne saura jamais ce que notre cher directeur à dans la tête, et je pense qu'il ne vaux mieux pas savoir, enfin bref, Hermione tu ne veux pas être la seule nana à ne pas participer à ce bal masqué ?

-...

Elle fronça les sourcils et sa bouche pri un pli de mécontentement.

-Bon on reprend, répète après moi...

-Ah non pas encore !

-Si, il faudra bien tu le rentrer une fois pour toute dans la tête ! Alors... règle numéro une pour devenir la "miss nomber one de Poudlard"...

-Nanana miss number one nanani nanana nanani etc etc....

-Hermione ! Je te dit de répéter pas de passer outre mes règles !

-Ron, il est tard, on a une heure pour finir de se préparer !

-Bon, pour cette fois je tépargne de réciter les règles mais n'oublie jamais que pour devenir une fille canon et qui attire les autres il faut avoir un sourire avenant, et des manières féminines et ouvertes aux galenteries.

-Avoir un sourire de pétasse et être vulgaire sans oublier des manières d'hypocrite... mumura t'elle en même temps que le jeune homme.

Un petit rire parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione et elle aperçut Ginny dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Sympa le nouveau proberbe Mione !

-T'as vut je trouve que ça colle parfaitement à l'idée de ce que Ron se fait des filles hum... "populaires" !

Ron leur jetta un regard suspicieux, il n'avait rien entendut de la réplique d'Hermione trop concentré sur son propre proverbe.

La rousse se leva avec grace et avança vers la partie éclairé de la salle.

Hermione put contempler avec envie l'allure qu'avait Ginny.

Elle avait dégagé ses cheuveux roux et il tombait en une cascade de boucle rouge dans son dos, un corsaire de cuir noire lui encerrait la poitrine et elle avait passé par dessus une chemise blanche ttès flottante.

Elle était pied nu et ses jambes étaient mi cachées par un voile rouge attaché à sa hanche droite en un noeud tombant, des bracelets d'or rouge cliquetaient à ses bras et ses pieds.

Elle avait là, l'allure envoutante d'une gitane, d'une héroïne des milles et une nuit.

-... Jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais avoir tant d'allure que toi, Gin...

-Mais si tu auras autant de classe qu'elle, et tu seras dix fois moins débraillé ! Protesta-il en jettant un regard réprobateur à la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme complétement dégagée du voile en coton rouge et à sa poitrine largement mise en valeur.

-Oui oui, je t'assure que tu seras dix fois moins vulgaire que ma soeur ! Si maman voyait dans quelle tenue tu pars aguichée une fois de plus son petit protégé, elle te séquestrerait jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Il prenait des airs de grand frère en colère, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à la petite rousse.

-Oh... je n'en sais rien... maman a toujours souhaité mon bonheur... elle aime beaucoup Harry et je pense qu'elle sait à quel point il compte pour moi... alors si j'arrive à devenir sa petite amie elle ne m'en voudrais pas bien au contraire ! Et de toute façon elle n'est pas obligé de savoir de quelle manière je m'y prend pour l'attirer dans mes filets !

Elle gloussa tout en commençant à danser avec sensualité.

Ron devint rouge de colère.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à danser comme ça ce soir !!! Et surtout pas comme ça avec LUI ! Tu m'as bien entendut j'espère !!

Hermione le regarda de bas en haut et haussa les sourcils.

-Tu crois vraiment avoir encore un soupçon d'autorité sur cette ravissante demoiselle ? Annonça t'elle, l'air de ne pas y touché.

Ron se tourna et afficha un air blessé.

-Bien sûr que oui ! C'est ma petite soeur, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sortes habillé de la sorte ! Rajouta-il en criant comme un gamin qui aurait perdut son joujou préféré.

Ginny prit sa respiration, Ron commençait vraiment à lui chauffer les oreilles.

-Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Et de toute façon je fais ce que je veux et qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je n'ai déjà pas danser comme ça avec d'autres gars et peut être bien plus sensuellement... peut être même bien plus que tu ne le feras jamais.

Un silence s'installa et Hermione sut à l'instant même qu'un orage allait éclater entre le frère et la soeur.

-Répète un peu ça ? Commença Ron.

Ginny fit trois pas vers la porte et lui tira la langue.

-Je fais ce que je veux, dans un an je suis majeur ! Bahhhhh !!!

Elle s'échappa rapidement par la porte et descendit l'escalier des dortoires masculins en courant.

Ron soupira et se frotta la tempe droite.

-Cette espèce d'idiote...

-Ron, Gin', est grande, ne l'étouffe pas elle a besoin de connaître le monde par elle même, il faut qu'elle ait ses propres expériences, tu ne peux pas la garder dans un cocon.

-Je le sais bien... mais j'ai si peur... ces temps ci plus rien n'est sûr, on ne peut plus faire confiance aux autres... et Ginny est encore jeune; j'ai peur qu'elle fasse confiance à la mauvaise personne... on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

-Mais Ginny ne veut pas n'importe qui... elle voudrais qu'Harry la remarque, c'est tout, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un Ron, tu serais injuste avec elle... après tout, n'es tu pas toi même dans une situation similaire ?

-Bon, tiens enfile ça au lieu de ruminer dans ta barbe ! Grogna t'il en mettant fin à la conversation.

-Okay, j'arrête de ruminer dans ma barbe même si j'en ai pas, si ça peut te faire plaisir... bon voyons voir un peu ce déguisement.

Elle ouvrit d'une main sûre, et observa l'habit.

-Mais c'est une robe de soirée moldue... elle est jolie...

Hermione détailla longuement le long bout de tissus en sois noir.

puis elle jetta un regard du côté de Ron, il était assis sur le lit, et avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées et répondit évasivement:

-Mmmmh ? Oh, je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin de Prés-au-Lard, je me suis dit qu'elle t'irait très bien.

-Oh... euh c'est gentil, je te dois combien ?

-Bof c'est rien laisse tomber, je te l'offre.

Ron se leva et fouilla dans sa malle à la rechercher de son propre déguisement.

Hermione se sentit rougir, ce simple présent la mettait mal à l'aise, Ron était vraiment très gentil quand il s'y mettait, et elle ça la troublait bien plus qu'autre chose...

-Merci, bon et bien... euh tu vas rester là ou quoi ? Je voudrais bien me changer, et c'est pas parce que tu m'a déjà vut à poil que t'as le droit de rester ! Plaisanta t'elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il fit semblant de s'assoir sur le lit et fixa ses yeux clair sur la jeune femme.

-Hummm... okay j'avoue, bien sûr que je t'ai déjà vut toute nue, seulement... j'étais à l'intérieur de toi... je me tenterais bien à un point de vue... extérieur...

-Je ne pense pas que Ta copine serait très très contente si elle savait ça !

-Mais elle n'en sera rien ! Dit-il en riant.

-Pfeu, même pas casé depuis deux jours que tu penses déjà à la tromper, vilain garçon, je vais te surveiller tu vas voir, ça va faire mal ! Bon bref, allez houste, du vent ! Je veux me préparer !

-Hey, mais c'est ma chambre ici !

-Mais je m'en fou ! Aurai-tu déjà oublier les règles de diplomatie !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais, bouuuuh, je plains ton futur petit ami, se coltinait une fille aussi coincée, bouuuh, bouh !

Elle lui fit un signe significatif de la main, puis elle se tourna vers le lit.

-Et t'es vulgaire en plus de ça, re-bouh !!

-Dégage Ron ! Cria t'elle.

Il lui tira la langue et claqua la porte.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit quand la porte se referma, et se laissa aller à de sombres pensées.

Elle n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise avec lui ces derniers temps, elle cherchait toujours quelque chose à dire, pour combler les longs silence.

"Avant, on pouvait rester sans parler... la vie est injuste !"

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la glace.

Elle se planta devant et se fit un grand sourire idiot.

-Allez un peu de motivation, la vie est belle ! Tu es jeune ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour te trouver quelqu'un à aimer ! Oui oui ! ... Pfeu ce que je suis bête, voilà que je parle à mon reflet maintenant...

-Oui en effet, tu devrais arrêter un peu, sinon dans semaine t'es bonne à interner ! Lui répliqua son reflet.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et d'un coup habile des mains, se deshabilla.

Elle laissa tomber la robe devant elle et s'observit dans la glace.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'enfilait, et commençait à lasser le ruban noir tenant la robe serré dans son dos.

Elle grogna, et remua un peu plus ses mains, décidement, elle n'y arrivait pas.

"Roh, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette robe, il pouvait pas faire encore plus compliqué ??"

Elle finit par laisser tomber et se dit qu'elle demanderait de l'aide à Ron.

Elle se dirigea vers la glace et essaya plusieurs types de coiffures.

-Décidement c'est pas ma soirée, je suis horrible..., se lamenta la jeune femme devant son reflet très peu souriant.

Un petit coup frappé à la porte la stopa dans sa contemplation muette d'elle même.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra.

Hermione sourit en voyant son déguisement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'avança vers elle.

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de rire !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et tripota nerveusement le petit bout de tissus blanc qui recouvrait la moitié de sa poitrine et le quart de ses cuisses.

Hermione se mordit la langue très dort pour s'empêcher de lui éclater de rire au nez et le questionna avec calme.

-Mmh... sympa ton costume... héros de l'antiquité ?

-Ouais, un truc du genre... c'est Parvati qui a absolument voulut que je mette ça... elle dit que ça met en valeur mon corps. Grogna t'il en rougissant.

Hermione lui lança une oeillade perverse et mima la voyeuse.

-Mmmmh... vous savez mon Cher Ronaldus que vous êtes à croquer dans votre petite toile blanche ! Et ces sandales en cuir qui remonte le long de vos mollets.. mmmh ! Et puis cette ..., elle se mordit une fois de plus la langue,... cette petite couronne de lauriers sur votre chef, c'est..., elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieur et fit un petit sourire obscène, c'est tout simplement divin !

Ron la fixait depuis le début de sa tirade d'un air agacé, mais quand elle eut finis il devint rouge tomate et se leva.

-Mais t'as pas finis de te foutre de moi ?!

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas de la moquerie, Ronichou je suis sérieuse ! Enfin tu le sais bien !

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et Hermione recula vers la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricanner et d'ajouter un:

-Avec cet acoutrement et ton air meutrier, t'as tout l'air d'un jeune héritier Grec qui s'apprête à combattre un tigre ! Hihihi !!!

Ron ne put se retenir et il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Hermione se retourna et courut vers la porte en riant comme une hystérique, seulement, sa robe aillant une longueur de trop, elle se prit le pied dedans et attérit non sans grâce à terre.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la pauvre Hermione allongeait à terre de tout son long.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et lui fit un sourire ironique.

-Alors on dit bonjour au sol... c'est ton nouveau copain ? Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, on aurait put penser que c'était ton copain vut quel baiser passionné vous avez échangé !

Elle se releva et se fut à son tour de courir vers Ron.

Elle lui attrapa les poignets et une lutte acharné commença.

Elle griffa ci et là, et Ron se contenta d'esquiver et de métriser la jeune femme en lui bloquant les bras derrière le dos.

La lutte se termina sur le lit, Hermione plaquait contre le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle commença à suffoquer mais ne voulut pas s'avouer vaincut.

-Allez, dis que je suis le meilleur, le plus beau et surtout le plus fort ma petite chérie !

Jubila t'il en lui serrant plus fort les bras.

-Okay !

Il relecha un peu la pression et elle releva la tête et récita d'un air humble:

-Ron Wealsey, tu es l'homme le plus nul, le plus laid et surtout le plus faible de toute la te .... !!!

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Ron se réappuyé sur elle, et qu'elle finissait pour la centième fois la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de me dire !

Il relecha une fois de plus la pression et lui permit de se relever.

-C'est du harcelement ! Lahce moi tout de suite Ron ou quand je serais libre tru te prendras un des pires sort de mon répertoire !!

Il se réappuya une fois de plus sur elle et chantonna d'une voix amusé:

-Bippp, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ! Réessaie encore une fois !

En voyant qu'elle ne se déciderait pas à lui répondre, il entreprit de lui chatouiller le dos et les hanches avec une plume qu'il trouve à côté de l'oreiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme hurlait de rire et le suppliait d'arrêter.

-Ah ? Je n'ai pas entendut le smots magiqueuuh !!

-Ohhh !!! Ron Weasley, tu es l'homme le plus beau, le plus désirable, le plus fort, le meilleur de toute Poudlard ! Et je parie que toute les femmes te désirent secrètement !

Le roux fit un large sourire.

-Tu sais parler aux hommes, toi !

Il relacha son étreinte et Hermione plus vive que lui, s'écarta et partit vers la porte.

-Seulement, il ne faut pas oiblier de préciser que l'hypocrisie est une qualité première de tout ce baratin !

-Oh je vois que les chatouilles te manquent mon amouuuuur ! Ricanna t'il.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Hermione vit un Harry très séduisant entrer dans la pièce.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de rire quand il vit Ron, mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

-Hum... ça va être l'heure d'y aller, vous êtes prêts ? J'ai entendut des cris, alors je me suis demandé ce vous pouviez bien faire ! Dit-il d'un air amusé.

-Quoi ?? il est l'heure d'y aller ? Déjà ? Mais on est en retard ! Ron mais vite dépêche toi aide moi !

Harry sourit, et Ron s'activa.

-Merde, merde ! Il se pencha sur le dos d'Hermione et commença à lacer le ruban noir de soie qui retenait la robe.

-Olalala ! Soupira Hermione en s'obervsant dans la glace.

Ron se releva et poussa Hermione jusqu'à quelques centimètres du miroir.

-Baisse la tête lui intima t'il.

Hermione s'exécuta et pencha la tête en avant, Ron se mit à lui faire un chignon en "banane".

Puis il fit pivoter la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasses face.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour cacher sa subite gêne.

-Relève la tête idiote, lui souffla t'il.

Il s'occupa d'onduler quelques petites mèches pour qu'elle retombe sur les épaules frêle de la jeune femme.

Quand il eut finis il baissa sa baguette et se recula de quelques pas.

Hermione se sentait gênée d'être observé comme ça.

Un rire les stopa tout deux dans leur dialogue muet.

-On dirait un couple de namoureux ! Ricanne Harry en s'esquivant vers la porte.

-Pfeu... qu'il est bête quand il s'y met celui-là, soupira Ron d'un air consterné.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui fit fermer les yeux.

Puis il saisit un crayon noir de la boite à maquillage qu'il avait subtilisé à Parvati et fit des yeux de biche à la petite brune.

Puis il passa un peu de fard marron sur le bord de la paupière et du beige sur l'ensemble.

Il termina son travail avec un peu de mascara noir.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Elle s'éxécuta et le fixa d'un air de dire "Alors ? Pas trop monstrueux le résultat ?"

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui passa un peu de gloss rose.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Tu es sublime. La complimenta t'il, sincèrement.

Elle fixa son reflet et ne fut pas mécontente de son allure.

-Bahh, si je pouvais être comme ça tout les jours...

-Mais tu le seras, assura Ron le plus sincèrement du monde.

Hermione releva la tête et le fixa avec étonnement.

-Sans déc ?

-Bien sûr, est-ce que tu crois franchement que toute ces belles filles que tu vois sont belle au naturel ? Le maquillage est là pour embélir la beauté naturel, et je vais t'apprendre à en user. Mhh, faudrait revoir aussi ta garde robe et ta façon de parler.

-Leçon n 2, sois la plus sexy et la plus désirable possible sans pour autant être vulgaire, récita t'il d'un air humble.

"Leçon n 2 sois la plus pétasse et la plus allumeuse au possible, sans pour autant dériver dans la marge "prostituée"..."

Elle ricanna et acquiesa le proverbe de Ron.

-Bon allez, maintenant, direction le bal ma chère amie !

Il lui prit le bras et Hermione fit la grimace.

-Ah mais non, me touches pas, on va croire que toi horrible petit héros grécquois, tu es mon cavalier, bah bahhhh !!

Ron lui pressa le bras.

-Mmmh... je pense expérimenter bientôt une nouvelle technique de chatouillage et tu seras mon premier cobaye...

-... Oh mon maître, prenez mon bras, prenez mon bras voyons ! Il ne faudrai pas que vous vous fatiguiez inutilement !!

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

_Dsl pr ce chapitre, il est très bref, mais j'avais pas du tout le temps de plus l'approfondir, (j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête et j'ai d'ailleurs un jour de retard ds la publication ou deux peut être ? enfin bref...)_

**Donc ds le chapitre prochain**, _il y aura le bal (hihi ca risque d'être cho cho showww ! lol) pi les cours pour Hermione vont débuter sérieusement et elle fera la rencontre d'un homme très sympathique... hihi vas y avoir de la jalousie dans l'air !_

**En bref:** _entre Herm et Ron sa va devenir de plus en plus "acrobatique" et ça se précise pour Gin et Harry, on entendra aussi beaucoup parler du paris qu'ont fais la bande d'amie d'Hermione !_

**Gros bzou à tous !** _A la prochaine !!!!_ Je vous adoreuuuu !!!

**Kiss Alysia**


	10. Princesse, chevaliers et Bohémienne

**Salut à tous!!**

_Bon dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas beaucoup beaucoup d'action (enfin l'action est centrée sur Hermione, Ginny et deux nouveaux personnages), mais bon, sorry ! En fait j'ai une semaine de retard dans la publication ! Encore désolée ! Mais je n'ai presque pas était chez moi ces derniers temps, je suis très prise par mes amis, et le lycée ! (vut que j'habite pas tout près de mon lycée en plus, je rentre pas avant 7h du soir chez moi, donc je suis crevée quand j'arrive... , mais ça je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit !)_

**Chapitre 13:** _Princesse, chevaliers et bohémienne._

* * *

-...tu pense qu'il va réagir ? Parce que peut être que ce n'est finalement pas une très bonne idée... et puis je...

-Mione ! La rappela à l'ordre Ginny. On avait dit qu'on s'en tiendrait au plan ! Tu l'as vut un peu ! Il est collé à cette fille comme du chewing lum !

-Chewing-gum, Gin'...

-Bahh peut importe ! De toute façon, il faut le faire réagir un peu ! Et l'autre guignol aussi, grogna t'elle en mitraillant Harry des yeux.

Il riait avec une sixième année de Pouffsoufle, déguisée en princesse, qui ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme.

-Marre ! Continua Ginny. Marre, marre, marre ! Cet espèce d'imbécile n'est même pas capable de voir mes avance ! Grrrrr !! Et l'autre imbécile n'est pas mieux ! Rajouta t'elle sur le même ton en pointant son frère du doigt.

-Voyons Ginny, du calme...

-J'ai trop attendut, maintenant, je ne peux plus être calme ! On a voulut toute les deux utiliser la manière douce... et bien maintenant on fera la manière forte ! Trouvons nous deux gentils garçons, qui Eux... sauront prendre soin de nous !

Son regard survola la salle, puis un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

-Ahh... il y a peut être une opportunité... mmmh... suis-moi... je connais une bande de gars... qui ne serait pas contre une petite danse, on les dit très charmeur !

-Mais !!

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester que Ginny la tirait déjà à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

La brune ne fit rien pour calmer son amie et se contenta de se laisser trainer docilement jusqu'à une bande de jeunes gens.

-Salut ! Commença Ginny. Alors, vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Hermione détailla du regard les trois garçons lui faisant face. L'un, arborait des cheuveux blond fonçé et des grands yeux bruns, l'autre, était son opposé, des longs cheuveux brun, et des yeux bleu clair.

Le dernier des trois était sans nulle doute le moins banal. Ses cheuveux était d'un bleu très pâle, et ses yeux reflétait la lumière des bougies les faisant paraître presque rouge.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricanner en les voyant accoutrer tout trois d'armures et d'épées.

-Oh, ne seriez-vous pas... les chevaliers de la table ronde ? Mais... il en manque beaucoup... Susurra Hermione.

Le garçon brun vrilla ses yeux bleu sur elle.

-En effet, gente damoiselle... il manque quelques uns de nos compères, mais assurez-vous qu'ils sont bien présent dans cette salle... en ce moment même, ils dansent un slow ravageur en compagnie de quelques petites donzelles bien charmantes...

-Oh... tout s'éclaire alors ! Dit-elle en souriant non sans une pointe d'ironie.

-Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eut le plaisir d'être présentés ! Ajouta Ginny. Vous êtes bien des amis d'Henry, pas vrai ?

-Depuis que vous êtes là, notre soirée commence enfin à être agréable, commença le blond.

-Oui, je vais faire les présentations, Mark, arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, tu vas faire peur à ces jolies demoiselles ! Dit le brun, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione soupira.

-Moi c'est Daniel, continua t'il, lui le grand blond un peu trop sûr de lui, c'est Mark, et l'autre qui ne parle presque jamais c'est Hikaru.

-La p'tite brunette là, c'est Hermione et moi c'est Ginny.

-Weasley ? Tenta Daniel.

-En effet.

-J'en étais sûre ! Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Ginny baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légérement.

Hermione quant à elle, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheuveux bleu:

-Hikaru... c'est jolie comme nom... pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de me trouver devant un jeune homme d'origine japonaise.

L'homme tourna ses étranges pupilles rosâtre vers Hermione et la contempla un instant d'un regard vide.

-J'ai était adopté par une famille d'origine japonaise.

-Ahhh...

Hermione parut gêné et Ginny changea vite de sujet.

-Et bien, pourrions-nous avoir le plaisir d'une petite danse, mes preux chevaliers.

-Avec plaisir, ma charmante bohémienne.

Le brun s'avança et saisit le bras de Ginny, et ils partirent en plaisantant vers la piste de danse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hikaru s'esquiva en prétextant devoir aller voir quelqu'un. Mark profita de l'inatention de la jeune femme pour la tirait sur la piste de danse, mais elle refusa gentiment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser avec lui, ce jeune homme était à ses yeux ininterressant, et de surcois assez prétentieux.

Il ne cessait depuis maintenant dix minutes de lui comptait ses "exploit" en matière de quidditch.

Personnellement, elle lui aurait bien demander pourquoi il ne jouait pas dans l'équipe de sa "maison" s'il était si "expériment", mais elle se retint, en jugant que ça aurait été assez malpoli, et à banir de son attitude du point de vue de Ron.

-Désolée, Mark, mais, hum... je n'aime pas trop dansé, et puis, il faut que j'y aille !

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, le salua et se faufila dans la foule de danseur pour échapper à ce "pot de colle".

Elle fit quelques pas et aperçut Ron et Parvati en train de danser.

"... et il trouve que l'attitude de Ginny indescente...".

Elle détourna ses yeux pour ne plus les apercevoir.

Elle reprit sa marche, et décida de partir prendre l'air, seulement une personne la heurta de l'épaule et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

-Ouille !!

Elle se tourna et s'appréta à pousser un coup de gueule contre cette personne si maladroite qui venait de lui "déboiter" l'épaule, mais elle s'arrêta en discernant Harry.

-Harry, tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention.

Il releva la tête et s'excusa d'un mouvement vif. Il était encore avec cette fille de Pouffsoufle, ce qui agaça Hermione.

Elle le prit par le bras et le traina en direction du parc.

-Mais lache moi, Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??

Quand ils ne furent plus entourés que d'arbres et de fourrets, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! T'étais encore avec cette fille ! C'est qui ? Ta nouvelle petite amie ?

-Tss, t'es jalouse ? Dit-il avec ironie.

-Harry, arrête de faire le gamin, maintenant !

-... Oui ça aurait put être une "future" conquète, seulement, tu viens d'anéantir tout mes efforts là, en me trainant comme une hystérique ! T'as vraiment aucun tact !

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de lui dire des choses trop cruelles.

-Okay... okay... je vais te dire ce que je pense des mecs comme toi, et des mecs comme Ron... est-ce que ça t'interresse d'avoir mon opinion ?

-Oh, non sans façon ! Commença Harry en reculant de trois pas.

Hermione s'avança, et il n'y eut plus que quelques centimètres les séparant, l'un de l'autre.

-Vous n'êtes que... des sales mômes males dégrossis... égoïstes de surcrois, immatures... idiots et aveugles.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme qui ne trahissait acunement sa rage.

-... nan ! Nan, j'n'suis pas d'accord 'vec toi du tout !

-Et en plus de ça, tu as but ! La réprimanda Hermione. Elle avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il avait les yeux assez embrumés, les joues rouges, et une odeur suave de wisky.

-... un tout p'tit peu, pas grand chose..., dit-il en repilant son index et son pouce, enfin Herm', c'est bon... c'est pas la fin du monde... !

-Non peut-être pas, seulement ce sera la fin de ta vie dans cinq secondes, si tu ne vas pas chercher Ginny pour au moins lui dire deux mots gentils !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Oh hé, Herm' réveille toi... avec Ginny, c'est finis, il s'est passé un truc il y a pas mal de temps, okay... mais c'est bien finis, c'est une affaire classée !

Hermione ne prit pas même la peine de répondre, elle ferma les yeux, et ne put empêcher sa main de partir.

"Vlan, tiens, j'espère que ça ve te remettre les idées dans le bon sens !"

-AÏEUUH !!

Il mit sa main sru sa joue et fixa Hermione avec surprise.

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi !! Ca fait mal !

-J'en ai marre de toi, de Ron, de tous les mecs en général, et j'espère que Ginny arrêtera de courir après un mec aussi bête que toi. Et je vais me faire nonne, c'est décidé.

Elle fit demi tour, et partit d'un pas pressé.

Elle mit autant de distance qu'elle put entre lui et son ami, puis quand elle le jugea hors de vue, elle s'assit dans l'herbe, et décida de finir sa soirée seule, et loin de "tous ces idiots de mecs". Seulement, un craquement lui fit relever la tête, et elle aperçut Hikaru, assis non loin de là, face au lac.

Il s'amusait à faire des ricochés avec les galets.

Elle se cala de manière à pouvoir l'observer à son aise.

En le voyant de dos, assis, les pieds dans l'eau, malgré le froid mordant, elle se dit qu'il était spécial... pas comme les autres.

C'était étrange, si elle n'avait pas fait sa conaissance quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se serait demandé "mais qui est cette ravissante jeune femme assise au bord de l'eau ?".

Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une femme, de dos en tout cas.

Il remua et étira ses longues jambes fines. Il passa une main dans ses cheuveux, et remua encore un peu. Bizarrement, il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu vas m'observer encore longtemps ? L'entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, mais ne répondit pas, était-ce à elle qu'il parlait ?

-Alors ? Vas-tu donc arrêter ? Ca me gêne.

-Euh... c'est à moi que tu.. parles ? Tenta Hermione.

-A qui d'autre ?

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en sa direction, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai parlé, que cela te donne la permission de t'assoir à mes côtés. Tenta t'il, en rougissant légérement.

-... tu veux que je m'en ailles ? Demanda t'elle, légérement déçue.

-... tu fais comme tu veux..., bafouilla t'il.

Le jeune homme paraissait bien gêné, c'était bizarre, il paraissait bien plus sensible et vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait crut. Quand elle avait fait ça connaissance elle l'aurait plutôt crut du genre "froid et sans émotion".

-Et bien, en fait, j'étais venue pour profiter de l'air frais du dehors, je ne compte pas repartir, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je reste.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne fit pas l'effort non plus d'engager la conversation.

-Tu es de quelle maison ? Demanda t'il après quelques minutes de silence gêné.

-Griffondor, et toi ?

-Serpentard.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tiquer, et il le remarqua.

Il se pencha en avant et joua nerveusement avec un galet noir.

-Tu peux t'en aller si ça te gêne, aucune personne normalement constituée ne voudrait rester avec un serpentard. Et surtout pas avec moi.

Hermione le fixa avec surprise.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs maisons, mais sur ce qu'ils sont au fond d'eux même. Tant que tu ne m'insulteras pas, ou que tu ne me diras pas "du vent", je me ferais un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Elle s'amusa de le voir rougir de plus belle. C'était amusant de rencontrer un garçon si émotif.

-Tu... tu ne me demande pas pourquoi personne ne veux rester avec moi ? Demanda t'il surpris.

-Et bien, non, apparement, il y a Mark et Daniel, c'est pas mal déjà, pas vrai ?

-...oui. Tu es bizarre tu sais.

-Pas plus que toi ! Dit-elle en riant.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais l'effaça très vite pour retrouver son air froid très désarmant.

Des bruits de pas les firent tourner la tête, et ils aperçurent, Hikaru avec étonnement et Hermione avec amusement, une Ginny fulminante se diriger vers eux, avec à ses trousses, Daniel.

-Mais Ginny, reste, excuse moi, voyons, je pensais que tu étais d'accord !

-Ne m'approche pas, obsédé, pervers, vieux libidineux avant l'âge ! Je hais les mecs ! Hermione, tu es là ! Su ti pouvais savoir à quel point je les HAIS !

-Nous sommes sur la même longueurs d'ondes au moins, ma pauvre puce, viens t'assoir..., plaisanta Hermione.

-Mais Ginny, c'est toi qui a commencé ! Protesta Daniel.

-Je t'avais précisé que ce n'était qu'un jeu Daniel, tu devais m'aider c'est tout ! Et pas me tripoté ! Dit-elle en se frottant les bras et en grimaçant.

-Que s'est il passé ? S'enquit Hermione avec intérêt.

-Je lui avais demandé de m'aider à rendre jaloux Harry... et il s'est trop pris au jeu !

-Hé, j'suis un mec okay ? Tant pis pour toi, t'avais cas pas me demander ça !

-J'y crois pas, je le connais depuis pas même deux heures qu'il me tape déjà sur les nerfs ! Hermione je t'en prie, explique moi ce qui cloche chez moi !! Pourquoi est-ce que les mecs m'agacent à ce point ??

-C'est une question existentielle et je me pose la même tous les matins en me levant !

-Pfeu, mais c'est vous, qui nous poussez à être "agaçant" ! Protesta Daniel.

-La ferme, on t'a pas sonné, on est en pleines discussion féministe, alors chuuuut ! Dit-elle en s'accroupissant et en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

-Rahhh, moi aussi je vais finir par détester les filles, en plus...

-La lune est presque pleine..., Les coupa Hikaru, d'un air sérieux, en observant le ciel.

Un silence se fit, puis Hermione prit la parole d'une voix étonnée.

-Euh oui, en effet...

Une ombre de sourire illumina les lèvres fines du jeune homme:

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais bizarre, alors ne prend pas cet air surpris.

-Mmmh, nan je ne suis pas surprise, j'admire plutôt ton sens de la répartie, elle ricanna, en quelques secondes tu as réussis à couper court toutes disputes, t'es très fort dis donc ! Faudrait que tu m'apprenne ta technique !

-Bah, déjà, il faudrait que tu apprennes à ne pas parler pour ne rien dire... et puis après il faut voir.

Hermione s'arrêta de rire, et tira la langue au jeune homme quand elle aperçut son ombre de sourire moqueur.

-Premièrement, il est tout bonnement impossible de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire avec les mecs, ils nous font toujours sortir de nos gonds, et voilà, point final.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi... allez viens Hermione, formons un couple toute les deux ! L'agressa Ginny en l'encerrant de ses bras, puis elle lui colla un bisous mouillé sur la joue.

-Les mecs m'ont trop déçus, oublions, Ron, Harry, tous les mecs, et vivons seulement pour nous deux mon amouuur !!

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Impossible de former un couple avec toi ! J'aurais trop peur que tu me violes dès la première nuit ! Dit-elle en la repoussant le plus loin possible. Tu dois êtres encore pire qu'un mec !

-Méchanteuuh ! Dit la rousse en lachant Hermione. Puisque c'est ça, je vais te tromper avec Harry !

-Faudrait d'abord qu'il soit consentant !

-Pas besoin, dit-elle en se frottant les mains, à ton avis pourquoi les menottes, les chaines et les cordes ont-elles étaient inventées ? Ses yeux étincelèrent, et un sourire sadique illumina ses lèvres.

La brune secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Idiote !

Ginny se leva lui tira la langue et partit en direction du chateau.

-Il est temps de rentrer. Conclut Hikaru en se levant.

Hermione et Daniel acquiésèrent et suivirent le jeune homme vers l'entrée du chateau.

Quand ils eurent fait quelques pas dans les escaliers, des bruits de pas étouffés les alertèrent.

Ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, et si par malheur, quelqu'un, (sutout le concierge) venait à les surprendre à cette heure ci dans les couloirs, on ne pourrait donner cher de leur très chère peau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits ? Mumura Hermione, avec crainte.

-Vous croyez que c'est Peeves ? Continua Ginny.

-Nan, je dirais Le baron sanglant ! Rajouta Daniel.

-Le baron Sanglant pfeu tu parles ! Il dors à cet heure ci !

-Hey, tu critiques po' le fantôme de ma maison toi, d'abord !

-Bah le sâle serpentard, ne m'approche pas d'un pas ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi on le surnome ainsi, il a même pas de sang sur lui !

-C'est une métaphore ! Enragea Daniel.

-De quoi tu parles ? Méta-quoi ? Laisse tomber, ton baron il vaut pas un clou !

-Chut, vous aller alerter Rusard. Les menaça la brune.

-Chochotte ! La taquina Ginny.

-Peureuse ! Ajouta Daniel.

-Mais vos gueules, merde !! Et pusi ces des bruits de pas qu'on entend ! Les fantômes n'ont pas de pieds ! S'énerva t'il.

Un silence se fit, puis des "qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord", "ah ouais ?" et "Du calme" fusèrent.

Hikaru soupira et se demanda ce qu'il faisait avec une tel bande d'idiot.

Il s'arrêta là dans ses réflections, quand des bruits de pas précipités et une voie nausillarde mumurant des "Je vais enfin pouvoir les pendres par les pieds ces maudits étudiants" retentirent dans le couloir adjacent.

Voyant que ses amis ne réagissait pas, trop concentré sur leur peur panique de se faire prendre, il les attrapa par le bras et les tira dans une salle de cours entrouverte, puis d'un murmure il cloua la porte par magie.

-Ouf... murmura Daniel.

-Merci Hikaru !

-Mais Aïee !!!

Hermione sursauta et se demanda sur quoi elle avait posé le pied, puisque Hikaru, Ginny et Daniel était loin d'elle et que le "aïe" avait jaillit dans son dos.

Elle retint sa respiration et fit un pas de côté mais une voie féminine protesta:

-Mais qui est là !!! Dean rallume !

La lumière éclaira enfin la pièce et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Dean, Hilary, Harry, la jeune Pouffsoufle qu'il avait dragué, Ron, Luna, Lavande et Parvati.

Les jeunes gens restèrent là à se fixer quelques secondes en silence, puis ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps.

-STOP ! Arbitra Hermione. Stop, chut ! Bon, toi Lavande, explique moi ce que vous faites là !

-On pourrais vous poser la même question, alors évite de nous parler sur ce ton ! Se vexa la jeune femme.

-Mais enfin, rah mais t'es bête ou qu..., commença Hermione.

-Elle voulait pas te vexer, alors pas la peine d'être Si susceptible ! La coupa Ginny.

-Rah, chut tout le monde ! Bon, on est là parce qu'on a tous passé la soirée ensemble, puis on voulait repartir se coucher, seulement, on a vut Rogue dans les couloirs et on a été contraint de se dissimuler le temps qu'il s'en aille, je crois qu'il était parti chercher Rusard... seulement vous êtes arrivés entre temps, voilà tout ! A vous de nous donner des explications maintenant !

Harry reprit sa respiration et croisa les bras.

-Pour nous, il s'est passé à peu près la même chose, à quelques détails près. Mumura Ginny.

Harry tourna son regard vers elle.

-Ce sont des amis à vous ? La questionna t'il en désignant Daniel et Hikaru du menton.

-Oui... si on veut, argumenta t'elle, bon il faut qu'on...

-Comment ça, "si on veut" ? Rajouta Ron.

-Bah, on ne les connais que depuis quelques heures, mais ils sont très sympatiques, alors je pense qu'on peut les considérer comme des amis ! Dit Hermione avec vitesse.

-Oui, et nous sommes déjà assez prôches, plaisanta Daniel en prenant Ginny sous son bras.

Elle grimaça et se dégagea vivement.

-Ah ah ! T'es toujours aussi marrant toi ! Dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle vit le regard de Ron s'assombrir, elle tourna la tête vers Harry, et ne remarqua aucune réaction.

Elle baissa la tête et retint un soupir de résignation.

-Oui donc, vous rencontrez des garçons et vous décidez après juste quelques heures qu'ils font partis de vos amis... "intimes" rajouta t'il en se tournant vers Ginny.

-Oh... oui c'est ça, enfin à peu près...

-Dites, tous les deux, vous ne feriez pas partis à tout hasard du fameux trio de Serpentard ? Demanda Lavande et se penchant de plus près vers Hikaru.

-Mmmh... mais oui, c'est bien ça, le fameux trio de tombeurs !

-Le duo, "duo". Ajouta Daniel. Hikaru n'est là que pour nous assagir. Il écalata d'un rire grossier tout en tapant l'épaule d'Hikaru.

Le jeune homme observa son épaule avec dégout et s'épousseta. Daniel grimaça mais se contenta d'un "traitre" ironique.

Hermione dissimula un sourire amusé. décidement, cet Hikaru lui plaisait fort bien !

-Et donc... vous avez décidé de faire ami-ami avec ma soeur et ma meilleure amie ? Continua Ron, en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Il jetta un regard brûlant à sa jeune soeur, l'air de dire "en plus ce sont des Serpentards !"

-Oh Ron, ne joue pas les grands frères ennuyeux !

-Oh Ron, ne joue pas les amis ennuyeux ! Rajouta Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

-Oui oui, Ron-y, ne soit donc pas ennuyeux, s'amusa Daniel en parlant d'une voix éfféminée.

La roux serra les poings et l'atmosphère s'épaissit.

-Quoi... mr le tombeur de ces dames t'as un problème ? Dit le roux avec hargne.

-Oh... mais il n'y a plus de bruits ! Vous avez vut l'heure ! On ferez mieux d'y aller ! Commença Lavande en se levant.

-Oh oui, d'ailleurs j'ai un devoir à finir et euh... je.. dois êtres en forme demain pour le faire ! Ajouta Parvati.

-Entrainement de quidditch aussi ! Dit Dean.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Ajouta Hilary en le suivant vers la sortie.

-Mmmh... dodo ! Se contenta de dire Luna avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu devrais aller dormir aussi Kate ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers la pouffsoufle de sixième années qui ne semblait pas décidée à s'en aller.

-Oui, il est tard, tu devrais y aller, ajouta Ron.

Harry grimaça.

-Ouais, se contenta t'il de dire.

Kate lui jetta un regard couroucé et sortie de la pièce en vitesse.

Ron se tourna vers Daniel et lui jetta un regard hostile.

-Vous aussi, vous deviez y aller.

-Bah... j'en sais rien, moi j'serais bien resté encore un p...

-On va se coucher Daniel, viens. Dit Hikaru en le trainant vers la sortie.

-Bon euh, okay, hey Gin' !

La jeune femme se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol et l'ignora royalement.

-Hé ho Ginny !

Hermione lança un regard noir au garçon et Ginny joua nerveusement avec un vieux bout de parchemin du bout du pied.

-Ma ptite bohémienne ! On se revoit plus tard, hein ?

Ils disparurent tous deux au bout du couloir et Hermione n'entendit plus que quelques murmures réprobateurs venant d'Hikaru. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire.

-"Ma petite bohémienne" ? Commença Ron, plus rouge que jamais.

-C'est quoi ce sourire débile, Hermione ? Continua Harry, non sans avoir jetté un oeil accusateur vers une Ginny écarlate.

-Que.. quoi ?? Dit Hermione, en rougissant. J'ai pas de sourire débile moi... me confond pas avec Ron.

Le roux se tourna vers Hermione et la dévisagea.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? L'agressa t'il.

-Moi je parie que le beau jeune homme aux cheuveux bleu lui a comme qui dirait tapé dans l'oeil ! Dit la rousse en se frottant les mains.

-Nan pas possible ! Dit Ron, en secouant sa main.

Hermione en répondit pas.

Ginny fit un petite sourire victoreux. Ron l'avait oublié, il était maintenant concentré sur Hermione.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'intention de s'en aller, mais une main la retint.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, aussi vite, toi..., dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête, prête à entendre les réprimandes fuser.

-Pas vrai Herm' que ce type t'es égal ! Je le vois bien !

-...

-Bah alors..., commença Ron en haussant les sourcils.

-Euh oui... je... suppose... dit-elle en rougissant encore.

Harry releva la tête et fixa Ron.

-T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Ca se voit qu'il l'attire.

-Mais... mais non ! Dit Ron, en bégayant légérement. IL est bien trop..., il baissa la tête, bah..., et puis...

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

-Euh, et si tu t'exprimais clairement ?

-Enfin je veux dire, c'est un serpentard, un mauvais élément ! Et puis...

-Les serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais ! Se défendit Hermione. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un ami c'est tout ! Je l'aime bien... voilà tout. Il m'est sympathique.

Un rire sceptique les arrêta là dans leur réflection.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger jeunes gens, mais il me semble qu'il est passé l'heure de vous torturez l'esprit avec ces idioties pré-pubères. Aussi, je vous serez gré que vous me suiviez jusqu'à mon bureau, je suis désolé pour vous, mais me réveillez en pleine nuit pour entendre de telles imbécilités me met très souvent de mauvaise humeur... j'espère que vous me comprendrez.

Harry crispa sa machoire et se contenta de fixer le professeur Rogue avec neutralité.

-Je ne parle donc pas clairement anglais ?! Dans mon bureau bande de bon à rien !! Hurla Rogue.

Ginny observa les pupilles du professeur se durcir et ses narines se dilataient. "Mauvais présage... oh lalalala..."

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Voilà, et un autre chapitre de finis, un !** _Promis, dans le prochain chapitre on verra plus Ron, car là il est très absent !_

_Bon dans le prochain chapitre, hum... voyons voir, suite de leur fameuse soirée, entretien avec Rogue, punition très spéciale, bataille de boule de neige ! (lol), et soirée au chaud devant le feu !_

Bizou à tous, je fonce faire ma philo maintenant !

**Kiss,** **_Alysia._**

oxxxXoOoXxxxo


	11. Quidditch et boules de neige

**Salut à tous !**

_La nouvelle du jour: normalement, je pense poster le semaine prochaine le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, "Biograpahie d'un ange", ce titre de fic devait appartenir à une autre que je suis en train d'écrire, mais je trouvais qu'il allait mieux à celle que je vais poster._

Donc je vous fait le résumé rapide:

**C'est une biographie:** _Lily raconte sa vie de son enfance à sa vie d'adulte qui n'a jamais était rose._

_Cette fic risque d'être assez noire, et triste._

_Voilà, bon sinon, j'ai deux jours de retard dans la publication, sorry, mais bon !_

_Rien d'autre à signaler !_

**Merci à:** -Kokie !

-Nymphelane _(mdr !!!! mici pr ton conseil mais la dernière fois que jai mit du "choco" ds une clop, yé beh ct donc avant d'aller en cours, et le résultat des compte c'est que ma cop s'est fait virer de cours pr son hystérie passagère et moi gt comateuse et jai faillit mendormir... Mdr, mais pour ma dissert, me suis cro gavé !! Yai eut 12 !!!!! (et sans supstance illicite, po biennnn !!!) Oh yeahhhhh ! Mdr)_

-Virg05 !

-Rupertforever !

-SoccerS&B !

-Kikou224 !(_salut! dsl si c'est un peu flou les relations G/H mais j'ai moi même du mal à savoir ce à quoi sa va ou veut aboutir... et merde je suis pas encore clair ! Mdr)_

-Sweet Ami_( mdr, moi quand j'ai imaginé Hikaru, c'est après avoir dessiné un mec qui est son portrait, sauf que c'était un elfe, là ! mdr)_

-Kam-livy !

-Severia Dousbrune !

-Elea013 !

-Tilise _(mici pr ta review, et vi les horaires coince, mais je vais faire mon possible pour publier dans les temps ! Bizouu)_

-Sirianne (_mdr, oui en effet, ca dévie bcp de l'idée original, mais le truc c'est que j'écrit le chapitre sans relire le précédent généralement, alors des fois j'oublie et je dévie ! Mdr !! Pour le style qui évolue, c'est marrant, parce qu'à chaque fic que je commence au début c'est un style bof bof puis ca évolue et ca devient mieux et ça repart toujours à zéro quand j'en commence une nouvelle (c'est chiant ! mdr), et pour les fautes, vraiment désolée, mais j'ai déjà pas bpc de temps pr écrire mes chapitres alors, j'oublie toujours de relire, mais si tu connais quelqu'un susceptible de me corriger mon chapitre et dans un délai rapide, fais moi signe ! Bye !)_

-Beru ou bloub_ (mdrrrr pr ton conseil, bon je te rassure, je n'ai pas imprimé ma fic pr la donner à mon prof de philo, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai eut 12 à ma dissert ! Lol)_

-Larmes de pluie

-Miss Kinky _(hihi, les relations deviennent compliqués entre nos héros ! Ron jaloux ? ... va savoir !)_

Allima _(salut ma choute ! moi aussi laime bien le Hikaru, tout à fait mon style de mec! Mdr malheureusement, t'as déjà vut bcp de mec aux chv bleu et yx rouge ds la rue toi ? lol, ca serait biennnn !)_

MisssMalfoy !

Benelie _(mdr ta review ! c'est tout a fait ça !)_

**Bonne lecture !**

_ps: dsl pour les fautes, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me relire ! Milles excuses !_

**Chapitre 10: **_Quidditch et boules de neige._

* * *

Docilement, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivirent leur professeur de Potion juqu'aux cachots.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcer durant cette petite marche de quelques minutes. Le seul bruit qui alimenta la marche fut le frolement des capes sur le sol, et des chaussures claquant dans l'air frais des couloirs.

Hermione tourna la tête vers ses amis, et vit un semblant d'appréhension sur leur visage.

Mais qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Connaissant les humeurs de Rogue, et surtout son ressentiment vis à vis d'eux, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Le professeur s'arrêta subitement devant leur salle de cours, et Ginny faillit le heurter, elle s'arrêta au dernier moment, et son visage devint blanc, elle se recula doucement sans faire de bruit.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Entrez donc !! Leur cria Rogue d'un ton agacé.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'exécutèrent vivement craignant d'écoper d'une punition trop lourde.

Rogue entra à leur suite et vint se placer devant le tableau.

Il commença à écrire.

Ginny se tourna vers Ron et mumura un "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?", muet.

-Veuillez vous taire, Miss Weasley, vous risqueriez d'aggraver la sentence.

Ginny déglutit et releva la tête d'un air de défi.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et n'aurait pas été étonné d'entendre un léger "Tu me fais pas peur, idiot graisseux... " sortir de la bouche de la toute jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue arrêta d'écrire au tableau et se tourna vers eux.

Hermione releva la tête et déchiffra l'écriture penchée du professeur.

/Sanction:

Cas n1: Je vous donne trois heures pour me rapporter Un poil de licorne, une écaille de sireine et une plume d'aigle noir. Si vous réussissez, vous n'écoperez que d'une retenue de trois heures.

Cas n2: vous refusez ma demande, je me verrais dans le droit d'user des talents cachés de Rusard.

Cas n3: Vous échouez, vous écoperez de toute une année de retenue et peut être bien plus.

Votre très cher, professeur Severus Belius Rogue. /

Hermione se tut durant quelques secondes, Rogue avait il "pété un boulon ?" ou avait il pris le mois dernier quelques cours du livre, _mille et une sanction pour élève béliqueux_ ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore, puis les quatre jeunes gens explosèrent en même temps:

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protesta t'elle.

-Ce n'est légal, continua Ginny d'un ton moralisateur.

-Mac Gonagall n'acceptera sûrement pas ! Rajouta Ron.

Harry ne dit rien, et Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules.

-A quoi bon protester, on sera de toute manière obliger, dit le brun avec sagesse, en première année, on a bien été soustrait à aller dans la forêt interdite !

Rogue sourit avec véhémence.

-Vous êtes de loin le plus intelligent de votre troupe d'imbéciles, Potter, même si votre sens de la déduction n'atteint pas celui d'un veracrasse...

Harry ne dit rien, il ne crispa pas même la machoir, il avait trop l'habitude de tout ça, ce n'était que la routine "habituel".

-Très bien, repris Rogue, que choisissez-vous ? Demanda t'il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux. Puis Hermione prit la parole d'une voix calme et calculée.

-De toute façon, il vaut mieux tenter de trouver ce que vous nous demander, au moins on aura au moins essayer... mais je trouve que votre punition est bien trop sévère, si nous échouons dans la rechercher de ces objets, pourquoi serions-nous puni si sévèrement ? Cela n'est pas vraiment très juste... al...

-Ecoutez moi bien, miss Granger, ici c'est moi qui décide la justesse de chaque punition, ne remettez pas en cause mon autorité, vous pourriez alégrement le regretter.

-Oui, mais je ne remet pas en cause vos propos, seulement les objets que vous nous demandez de vous rapporter sont extrèmement rares, il y a même certaines personnes qui en une vie de recherche ne trouvent pas ces "items".

-Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter la vie de certains idiots farfelus, mais de me remettre un choix, miss, cessez donc d'argumenter.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry lui balança un coup discret du pied, et elle ne dit rien.

-Très bien, votre choix est fait, je veux que dans trois heures, quoi que vous ayez fait, vous veniez me trouver ici même. Je vous souhaite de réussir. Leur dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Allez, Ron, remue toi, j'ai pas envie d'y passer la soirée ! Grogna Hermione.

-Je vais aussi vite que je peux ! Protesta t'il, en la fusillant des yeux.

-Je vous en prie, chut ! J'ai une de ces migraines.

-Et pour moi une double-migraine ! Plaisanta Harry.

-C'est pas drôle ! Répliquèrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

Ron fronça les sourcils et Harry maugréa silencieusement.

Ginny attrapa une serpillère et la trempa rageusement dans un seau d'eau sale.

Elle l'épongea et recommença à frotter le sol avec vivacité.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils devaient subir les retenues habituelles du professeur Rogue, qui se tenaient à une soirée par semaine, le vendredi soir. En effet, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas réussis à satisfaire la demande du professeur.

Alors, maintenant, ils passaient généralement la soirée du vendredi à nettoyer les cachots, si ce n'était dans la forêt interdite, à la recherche de certaines plantes.

Hermione s'appuya quelques secondes contre un bureau, et s'épongea la front.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps, et malgré les trois pulls, et la cape de fourrure qu'elle avait entreposé sur ses épaules, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer.

Elle éternua avec force, et fit sursauter Ron.

-Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire autant de bruit ! Se plaignit-il en essayant de réitérer un semblant de fierté.

-Eh bien pardon de ne pas pouvoir m'en empêcher !! La prochaine fois, je préviendrais une heurte à l'avance, tu auras le temps de t'y préparer psychologiquement !

-Oh, non vous allez pas commencer ! Continua Ginny en se frottant les reins.

-Allez mémé, on a pa finis, continue à frotter le sol si tu veux pouvoir te reposer pour l'entrainement de quidditch de demain ! Annonça Harry.

Ginny pivota sur son séant, et fixa Harry d'un air desespéré.

-Non, Harry, mais ça va pas, il a neigé énormément aujourd'hui, demain il y aura peut être bien une tempête, j'ai mal au dos, je suis fatiguée, et peut être bien malade, alors ton entrainement, tu te le met là où je pense ! Il est hors de question que tu nous fasses trimer toute une matiné pour un résultat minable ! Sûrement pas !

Harry souffla.

-Ca y est, tu as finis ? Bon comme je le disais il y a quelques secondes, je veux vous voir en tenue demain matin à 9 heure tapante sur le terrain, ET ceux qui n'y seront pas, continua t'il en lançant un regard appuyée vers Ginny, ceux qui ne prendront donc pas la peine de bouger leur petite fesse, se verront attribuer les vestaires à nettoyer de fond en comble, et peut être plus ! Dit-il, en haussant considérablement le ton.

-C'est bon, on a compris, Harry, cria Ron, on serra là demain matin !

-Atchaaa ! Hermione se frotta le nez, et se moucha.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et recommença à frotter.

-Je suis malade, annonça t'elle, alors si demain je ne vais pas bien, j'irais à l'infirmerie, et tu ne pourras rien me dire !

-Atchhaoomm !

-Eh bien, si tu es à l'infirmerie, je viendrais te chercher, et si Pomfesh n'est pas d'accord avec moi, ce ne sera pas mon affaire !

-OTchhuimm !! Hermione se laissa tomber au sol, et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux.

-Et bien, moi je suis d'accord avec Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi Toi, Ginny, tu serais dispensée d'entrainement, alors que nous on a galérer comme des fous ! Rétorqua Ron.

-Tu as compris j'espère, Gin', tu n'as pas le choix, demain je te veux sur le terrain, à 9 heures, sinon je te jure, que je vais te chercher et que je te ramène par la peau du cul, s'il le faut !

-YaaTchOUuaaaamm !!

Ginny baissa la tête et fit la grimace.

-En plus d'être fou, tu es vulgaire, tu n'as vraiment rien pour toi ! Envoya Ginny avec colère.

-Eh bien, au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! Occupe toi du quidditch plutôt que de moi ! Dit Harry en balayant le sol avec désordre.

-Je ne m'occupe pas de toi, ne te fait pas de fausses idées ! Répliqua t'elle, vexée.

-BwwwAAtchhhammmm !!!

-Et toi, arrête avec tes énetrnuements grotesques ! Grogna Harry.

-Ny beu rien..., dit Hermione, en se fottant le nez.

Elle toussa, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda Ron.

-Infirmerie...

-Attend, Mione, je vais t'accompagner ! S'écria Ginny en accourant vers la brune.

Elle tira Hermione vers la sortie, puis referma la porte, juste à temps pour éviter les réprimandes de son frère et d'Harry.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Tout le monde est là ?

La voix d'Harry résonna dans le stade comme le claquement d'un fouet.

Hilary s'approcha de lui et prit la parole avec appréhension.

-Bah, non.

Harry observa toute les têtes, et son poing se crispa sous la colère, il se tourna vers Hilary.

-Et... sais-tu pourquoi la princesse Ginny a décidé de sécher l'entrainement de quidditch que je me tue à diriger en vue de la coupe ??

Hilary haussa les épaules et répondit platement.

-Elle est malade je crois...

-Très bien. Dit Harry avec agacement. Tout le monde sur le terrain ! L'entrainement commence, que miss-il-fait-trop-froif-pour-ma-petite-personne soit là ou pas !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Alors, tu vas mieux ce matin ?

-Nan, pas vrament, j'ai l'impression que ma gorge est à vif et que ma tête va exploser...

-Pas de chance !

-Et toi ? T'es malade aussi ? Demanda la brune en reniflant bruyamment.

-Bah... pas vraiment ! Ricanna Ginny. En fait, je fais semblant, je sèche l'entrainement de quidditch !

-Je croyais qu'Harry t'avais prévenut qu'il te voulait sur le terrain ?

Ginny sourit bêtement.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il me veuille tout court !

Hermione ricanna à son tour.

-Perverse !

-Oui... je sais ! Mais on peut toujours espérer après tout ! Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance de toucher son jolie petit cul !! Dit-elle en mimant de la main.

-Mais tu peux le faire quand tu veux ça ! Tu te met derrière lui dans une foule de personne tu palpes à souhait et pi' tu te dissimule dans la masse, il se saura jamais que c'est toi !

Ginny éclata de rire, mais se contint quand elle vit l'infirmière froncer les sourcils.

-Je parie que tu as déjà testé cette technique ! Et je mise sur... Ron !!

Hermione fit un sourire de diablesse.

-J'ai toujours apprécié son postérieur d'athlète...

-Bahhhh !! Me parle pas du postérieur de Ron !! Dit-elle. Mais... quand vous avez échangé vos corps... tu... tu n'as pas un peu profité pour regarder certaines ... choses... interessantes ?

-Tu l'aurais fait toi, si tu avais échangé ton corps avec Harry ?

-Pour sûr !

-Tu as donc ta réponse !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Je me demande qui est la plus obsédée de nous deux ! Dit Ginny en plaisantant.

-Sûrement pas moi ! Dit Hermione d'un air angélique.

-Moi je dirais Ginny assurément. Conclut une voix masculine avec une ironie perçante.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Harry, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

-... je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit d'être sur le terrain à neuf heures précises, et je te trouve là à parler de mon... agréable postérieur, et... d'obsénités ?

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que j'étais souffrante. Repris Ginny sur le même ton cassant. Et je te trouve là, en train de me dire que j'aurai dut être sur le terrain ?

Le sourire ironique d'Harry s'éteignit et il fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien, alors ? Demanda t'il.

-Et bien alors quoi ?

-Tu viens, oui ?

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai une angine aiguë ! Dit-elle en simulant une toux légère.

-T'es pas plus malade que moi !

-Ah... mais t'es sûr, tiens écoute, ta voix est bizarre, elle est toute chevrotante, et ton nez coule, tu es tout pâle, tu ne serais pas fiévreux ? Tu me paraît malade. je le suis aussi !

Dit-elle sur un ton professoral, ce qui ne parut pas plaire au jeune homme.

-C'est un divertissement chez toi de me faire sortir de mes gonds, ou tu ne le fais pas exprès ?

-Cela dépend de ce que tu nommes divertissement, il faudrais que tu sois bien plus préçis, bien sur si je traite ta question d'un point de vue externe la réponse sera bien différente que du point de vue interne ou de l'opinion géné...

-GINNY !!

La jeune femme sursauta.

-Pas la peine de crier ! Se plaignit-elle.

L'infirmière arriva et commença à crier contre Harry:

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous autorise à venir enquiquinner mes malades Potter, dehors dehors ! Non mais vraiment qui vous permet de crier si fort, rahh ces joueurs alors, dehors, dehors !

Elle le poussa des deux mains jusqu'à l'extérieur et lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Vous allez bien les filles ? Demanda l'infirmière en leur tendant une nouvelle potion contre la toux.

-Pas vraiment. Dit Hermione.

-Reposez-vous, et surtout s'il reviens pour vous embêter cet espèce d'entraineur à la noix, appelez moi !

Elle repartis s'assoir à son bureau et claqua la porte.

-Bénis sois l'infirmière !

-Oui pour l'instant, mais Harry ne vas pas ta rater quand tu sortiras de l'infirmerie !

Ginny fit un sourire contrit.

-Pas la peine de me casser l'moral Mione ! Gémit-elle, anxieuse.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

L'après midi du dimanche était bien avancée déjà quand Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Elle y avait passer le samedi et une partie du dimanche, trouvant en ce lieu, un sanctuaire de repos.

-Dis, on fait quoi ? Demanda la brune en enroulant une écharpe de laine rouge et jaune autour de son coup.

-Bah, j'sais pas trop. Répondit Ginny en enfilant une paire de gant rouge vif.

-On pourrais faire une balade dans le parc ? proposa la brune. L'air frais nous ferait du bien !

-D'acc !

Elles se mirent en route et marchèrent lentement dans le parc blanc de neige.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur futures études, de ce qu'elles aimeraient être plus tard, du nom de leur futur progéniture et...

Leur conversation fut stoppé par un cri de guerre endurcie, suivis d'un SPLATCH sonore.

Elles se retourèrent et virent avec étonnement, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Parvati et Lavande se mitraillait de boules de neige.

Le clan des filles contre celui des garçons !

Ginny laissa échapper un cri d'amusement quand Ron s'étala suite à une boule de naige bien plaçée de Luna.

Dean tourna la tête vers Ginny et Hermione et se mit à crier.

-Hey, Harry, Ron, Seamus ! V'la la lacheuse d'hier !!

Ginny tiqua, la "lacheuse".

-J'étais malade ! Se défendit-elle, la tête haute.

-Ouais c'est ça !

Il se prit une boule de neige de Parvati et se remit à la mitrailler en riant.

Harry arrêta d'ennuyer Luna et se tourna vers Ginny, jouant avec une boule de neige assez grosse.

-Alors, comme ça... on est plus malade ? Madame l'infirmière nous a bien soigné ? Dit-il comme s'il parlé à une arriérée mental.

-Bah, ouais. Dit-elle, neutre.

Un sourire sadique illumina le visage de brun.

-On a souffert sous la neige, à ton tour ! Cria t'il en balançant la boule de neige qu'il tenait le plus fort possible.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que la boule s'écrasais sur son visage dans un SPLAOUTCH.

Elle resta inerte, puis essuya ses yeux du bout des doigts.

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé, et se mit à le mitraillait de boule de neige.

Commença alors la guerre Weasley-Potter.

Harry attrapa quatre boules de neiges et les lançant avec précision, mais Ginny ayant retrouvé ses reflexes de poursuiveuse, évita avec grace les boules glacé.

Elle obligea Harry à la suivre en courant pour réussir à la toucher.

Un plan diablolique naquit dans son esprit.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, et Harry fit de même, il n'était alors pluq qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle même qu'elle s'arrêta et fit un bond sur le côté en lui faisant un croche-pied.

La jambe gauche d'harry se prit dans celle de Ginny.

ZLLLIPPPZZZ, fut le bruit qu'il provoqua en tombant grotesquement au sol.

Ginny s'étouffa dans un fou rire, et s'assit au sol pour reprendre son souffle.

-Wooh ! c'était impressionnant cette chute ! Si gracieuse que j'en suis toute retournée ! Dit-elle, en se retenant de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

-Attend un peu toi ! Cria t'il, les joues rouge du froid de la neige sur sa peau. Il se releva et commença une lutte acharnée dans la neige. Ils finirent, côte à côte, allongés dans la neige à reprendre péniblement leur souffle.

-Ca y est ? J'ai payé pour mon absence, Mossieur Potter ? Demanda t'elle en se tournant sur le coté, elle apuya sa tête sur sa main droite et lui fit un sourire innocent.

Harry la fixa un instant, et Ginny éclata de rire.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu louches !!

-Quoi ? Mais je louche pas !

-Bien sur que si ! Quand tu essayes d'avoir l'air sérieux sans tes lunettes, tu louches !!

Elle fut secoué d'un rire silencieux tandis qu'il rougissait de colère.

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Bien sur que si, je te connais par coeur ! Mais ne t'inquiètes, t'es vraiment très mignonnn quand tu louches !

-Pfeu ! Puique c'est ça, t'as pas finis d'en baver pour ton absence à l'entrainement, je vais te mener la vie si dure que tu roulera à mes pieds en me suppliant d'arrêter ! Cria t'il, avec un regard triomphant.

-Je me roulerais à tes pieds en te demandant d'arrêter ? Mais... d'arrêter quoi . Dit-elle avec un petit sourire vicieux.

Il lui sourit du même air, et la lutte repris.

De l'autre côté, Hermione essayait de faire comprendre à Ron qu'étant malade, il était malvenue de sa part de l'asperger de neige, mais le roux ne semblant pas apte à faire d'effort intellectuel, alors elle se vengea en lançant un sort efficace.

D'un coup de baguette toute une floppée de neige se souleva et elle regarda Ron avec amusement.

-Alors, ça te dit une douche glacée ?

-Non, non tu noserais pas..., dit-il avec hésitation, mais le pauvre aurait mieux fait de fuir, plutôt que d'hésiter, car Hermione abaissa son bras et toute la neige fondit sur lui. Il se retrouva aussi ensevelie qu'un bonhomme de neige.

Avec un rire ironique, Hermione fit apparaître un balai en plastique, et le planta à côté de Ron, puis d'un claquement du doigt, une carotte recouvrit le nez du roux.

-Et bien... voilà un bonhomme de neige particulièrement séduisant !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Et bien... voilà une jeune demoiselle qui risque d'être portée disparut, on la retrouvera quelques jours plus tard, quand la neige aura fondut ! Cria t'il en se dégageant et en courant vers Hermione.

La fin de la journée se termina par une infirmerie remplie à rabord de jeunes gens aux nez rouge et à la voix de corbeaux.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Mioneeuh... du me basse les bouchoirs ? Demanda difficilement Ron

-Bouiiii... attend... tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet presque vide de léger mouchoir blanc.

-Berci...

-BwOOtchammmm !!

-Ah donn, du va pa recommencer avec des édernuments drotesques !

Elle lui tira la langue.

-En ai marre de barler domme ça..., se plaignit Ron, avec lassitude.

Hermione frissonna.

-Nai froiiid !! Je vais aller daire dodo..., dit Hermione en se levant du lit de Ron.

Après être sortie de l'infirmerie la veille au soir, ils étaient revenus à leur salle commune et ne l'avait plus quitté de la journée du vendredi, trop malade pour aller en cours.

Ils étaient donc, montés dans le dortoir des garçons pour être au chaud sous la couette, et ce n'est pas sans gêne qu'Hermione avait accpeté de faire la sieste avec le roux.

Mais finalement, elle avait passé une super journée, et ils avaient bien rigolés.

-Don, ne part pas, 'e vais avoir encore blu froid !! L'implora Ron.

-Mais, 'i vont me virer tes colocs' de doude façon !

-Mais non !

Ron se pencha, ferma les rideaux du lit et attrapa Hermione par la taille. Il la tira et la remit en place à côté de lui.

hermione détourna la tête et rougit.

-Et ta copine va me tuer ! Rajouta la brune, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'en aller.

Passer la nuit avec Ron la troublait et elle avait peur de dire des choses durant son sommeil, ou... de faire des choses, ce qui serait encore pire !

-Mais non ! Je lui expliderais si elle viens ! T'es domme ma soeur, alors c'est pas bien grave ! Et ce soir, tu me serviras de doudou ! Dit-il en la serrant.

-Rah, mais lache, pas touche ! N'en profide pas !

Il se calla plus confortablement et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, mumura t'elle.

Elle attendit, puis ferma elle même les yeux, son souffle se fit plus profond, puis juste avant de sentir le sommeil l'envelopper doucement, elle l'entendit murmurer: "je suis bien avec toi..."

**A suivre....**

* * *

_Désolée !! J'ai pas put caser la scène près du feu, alors c'est pour le prochain chapitre !_

**Kiss, _Alysia_**

**_xxx_**


	12. Une nuit agitée

**Salut à tous !** _Ahahaha ! Je vais bien, enfin j'arrête avec ma rebrique "rien-ne-va" et je décide de voir la vie du bon côté ! Vive la vie (même si des fois j'en pense pa sun mot !)_

_Bon alors, je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à vos reviews mes chers lecteurs, suis désolée ! Mais sachez que j'adore vos petits messages d'encouragements, alors please continuez ! Ca me donne le courage de continuer cette fic!_

Gros bizou et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11:** _Une nuit agitée._

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione s'éveilla avec la migraine, pour ne pas changer de la veille et l'avait veille. 

Les vacances commençaient enfin ! Et ça c'était la bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Elle frissonna et remarqua que la couverture ne l'enveloppait plus, elle se tourna sur le côté et faillit hurler quand elle vit une chevelure rousse émergeait d'un tas de couvertures.

Elle se retint de justesse, et la soirée de la veille lui revint à l'esprit.

"J'ai passé ma nuit avec Ron ? Tiens oui c'est vrai..."

"Il devait être tellement malade qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait le pauvre !"

Elle se pencha vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

En attendant, même s'il était malade, elle l'était aussi et elle tenait à sa part de couette !

Elle attrapa la couverture et tira un peu dessus, mais elle obtenut l'effet inverse.

Ron grogna et tira plus sur la couverture, il se glissa sur le côté droit, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et retomba dans un sommeil profond.

Hermione grogna.

-Ron... bon, je devrais peut-être me lever ?

Elle attrapa le réveil et loucha sur l'heure. 03h00 du matin.

"Un peu tôt pour se lever quand même, brrrr..." elle se frotta les bras.

Elle se pencha et tenta de récupérer son bout de couette une fois de plus, mais elle échoua lamentablement.

Visiblement énervé et voulant finir decemment sa nuit et elle se leva et se mit en équilibre sur le lit, elle marcha, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le matelas jusqu'au bout du lit et attrapa le bout de la couette, puis elle tira autant qu'elle put dessus, et le roux finit par lacher la couette et se réveilla en sursaut.

Hermione faillit finir par terre, mais attérit de justesse sur le bout du matelas.

Ron la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura t'il, passablement ennuyé.

-Tu prend toute la couette. Lui reprocha t'elle en parlant tout doucement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et lui tendit la couette.

-Tiens... j'ai vraiment trop chaud de toute façon.

Hermione grogna. "trop chaud ? Et tu avais toute la couette ? Pfeu, égoïste !"

Elle rampa silecieusement jusqu'à sa place et s'enrubanna dans la couette avec un soupir de satisfaction, puis se tourna pour se trouver face à Ron.

-Merci.

-Tu as si froid que ça ? Demanda t'il en touchant le coup d'Hermione.

Elle sursauta quand les doigts chaud du roux lui effleurèrent la peau.

Elle enleva la couette, et s'approcha de lui, elle tendit la main et l'applatit sur son front.

Elle étouffa une exclamation.

-Mais, Merlin, tu es brûlant ! je... je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, viens !

Elle commença à se lever mais il la retint d'un bras.

-Je... je suis vraiment trop fatigué, je veux juste dormir, ça ira mieux demain, ... c'est vraiment trois fois rien.

Il frissonna.

-Bon... très bien, mais alors, couvre toi avec cette couette, je vais chercher d'autres couvertures.

-Non... non j'ai vraiment trop chaud...

Hermione fixa le jeune homme, il avait les yeux brillant et rouge, il transpirait à grosse goutte, et sa peau était bouillante.

Elle se pencha et le couvrit, puis se leva et partit à la recherche d'une couette en laine.

Dans le noir, c'était un véritable défi ! Mais elle finit par piquer la couette d'Harry, qui gisait à moitié sur le côté droit du lit.

Elle tira dessus, et s'excusa mentalement pour le jeune homme qui se réveillerait frigorifié.

Elle repartit à taton vers le lit et s'allongea à côté de Ron, elle étala la couette sur eux d'eux, puis se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu veux à boire peut-être ?

Il ferma les yeux en guise de réponse.

Elle tendit la main vers la table de nuit et saisit un pichet d'eau. Elle versa un peu d'eau fraiche dans un gobelet en bois puis le tendit à Ron.

Il frissonna encore.

-Tu as froid ?

Il acquiesa de la tête.

-Bah, euh je vais chercher autre chose alors.

Elle se leva mais il lui attrapa la bras. Même malade, il gardait une force impressionnante, qui fit grimaçait la brune.

-Je veux juste dormir, viens s'il te plait, aucune couverture ne peut me réchauffer... aide moi... j'ai si froid...

Il claquait des dents.

Hermione prit peur.

-Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière alors, cela vaut mieux...

Il ferma les yeux mais lui bloqua le bras.

Elle soupira.

-Très bien, je reste.

Elle rampa une fois de plus vers lui, et se glissa sous les deux couettes de laine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher, qu'il la serrait déjà contre lui.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à rougir et se dit que penser à des choses comprometante dans un instant pareil lui vaudrait bien l'étiquette de "perverse interressée".

Ron frissonna encore quelques minutes, puis finit par se rendormir.

La peau bouillante du jeune homme la brûlait un peu. C'était à son tour d'avoir chaud, très très chaud.

"j'étouffe... arghh.... ralala qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour lui, hein ?"

C'est sur cette pensée un peu confuse qu'elle se rendormit.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain vers sept heures, il dormait encore, et la tenait toujours aussi serré contre lui.

Elle amena lentemement sa main sur le front du garçon.

La fièvre était tombé apparement.

Elle expira et tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte du roux, mais ses efforts furent couronnés d'un echec cuisant.

Il lui fallut quelques instant pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Un sourire idiot l'envahit quand en baissant ses yeux elle put voir le dos musclé de Ron.

Elle était allongée, serrée contre son torse et sa tête reposait dans le coup du jeune homme.

Elle remua légérement, dégagea ses bras, et elle grimaça, les bras en l'air ne sachant qu'en faire et où les poser.

C'est avec une prudence calculée qu'elle en glissa une sous la tête de Ron et une sur son épaule.

Puis elle reposa sa tête au creux du coup blanc et rougit.

Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Et s'il était réveillé et qu'il voyait ce qu'elle faisait ? Lui en voudrait-il ? Et si quelqu'un les surprennaient dans cette position, que croirait-il ? Et si...

Elle faillit pousser un cri, quand elle le sentit bouger. Elle cessa de respirer et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Son coeur fit un bond quand Ron ouvrit les yeux, et la fixa avec fatigue.

Il remua légérement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'il en baillant.

Elle se dégagea des bras du roux et se mit debout sur le matelas pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Elle se refit en quelques secondes une mine acceptable et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches en descendant ses yeux vers Ron.

Il la fixait d'un air ahuri. Puis avec vivacité il se calqua sa main sur ses yeux en grognant.

-Ptain', Mione, tu pourrais au moins fermer ta chemise..., l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Elle baissa ses yeux vers la chemise ne question et aperçut avec horreur qu'une partie de sa poitrine était dénudée.

Avec des gestes fébriles, elle referma sa chemise, puis essaya de se reprendre contenance.

"Je préfère mourir à l'instant plutôt que de devoir affronter son regard moqueur !!"

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, et pour cacher sa gêne, elle mit sa main sur son coeur et commença d'une voix fébrile:

-Je... je ne pourrais plus me marier.... Oh Merlin, après toutes ces fois où tu as du me voir nu... je ne pourrais jamais me trouver un mari...

Ron entrouvit ses doigt et ses yeux bleu pétillèrent, un sourire étonné illumina son visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?

-... Tu n'es sûrement pas au courant des coutumes moldues... tu sais, celon nos coutumes, il est indescent de n'être plus pure au mariage... ma mère me répéter toujours qu'il fallait que je me préserve du regard des hommes...

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de dissimulé un sourire, puis elle reprit d'une voix affectée:

-... Elle me disait que si par malheur, un jour, un homme me voyait nue... me touchait... il se devrait dès ma majorité de me demander en mariage... c'est une question d'honneur pour elle.

Le sourire étonné de Ron s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparut, et son teint devint livide.

-Que... je ne... quoi ? Articula t'il avec difficulté.

Hermione resta quelques minutes à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, puis elle éclata de rire en tirant les deux joues de Ron.

-Tu m'as crut ? Ce que tu ES bête-euu !! Mieux vaut être bonne soeur que d'épouser un homme comme toi !

Elle bascula jusqu'au bord du lit, sauta à terre avec agilité, puis avec des gestes félins, elle s'étira de tout son long et attrapa son sac d'habit.

Ron se redressa sur son séant.

-De... de toute façon, je t'aurais jamais épousé même si cette règle moldue avait vraiment existé !

Hermione se retourna, et rejetta ses cheuveux en arrière avec finesse.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais épousé ? demanda t'elle innoncement.

-Ouais ! Répliqua Ron, près à faire face à une remarque cinglante.

-Ah... dommage pour toi, tu le regretteras un jour ! Il paraît que dans certains domaines... je suis très douée..., lança t'elle négligement en claquant derrière elle la porte de la salle de bain.

Ron ne trouvant rien à répliquer, grogna et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers en se frottant le visage.

La porte se réouvrit, et il aperçut les yeux noisette de la jeune femme brillait de malice.

-De toute façon, la prochaine fois je dormirais avec Hikaru, je suis sûre qu'il est meilleur colocataire que toi !

Elle referma la porte avec justesse, en évitant l'oreiller de plume d'oie qui lança Ron de toute la force de son bras.

-Eh bah la prochaine fois que tu veux que je te rende un service t'iras voir Hikaru à la place, je suis sûr qu'il répondra mieux à ta demande que moi !! Cria t'il avec hargne.

Il se leva du lit et enfila une chemise noire.

-C'est clair qu'il serait bien plus apte intellectuellement à m'aider que toi ! L'entendit-il crier à travers la fine cloison de bois.

-Grouille, je voudrais prendre ma douche ! Se contenta t'il de répondre.

La porte se réouvrit ce qui fit soupirer le roux d'exaspération.

Elle le regarda avec amusement.

-Eh bien viens alors, on va se doucher ensemble !

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Règle n10 Hermione ! Combien de fois te l'ais-je donc répéter ! Il ne faut jamais suggérer des choses trop ardus à un garçon, car il serait très bien capable de les prendre au sérieux !

-Oui, mais c'est pas la même chose avec toi, tu n'es que mon maître en la matière, et pas le cobaye !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Eh bien en considérant que je fais partie de la gente masculine, tu devrais prendre très au sérieux ce que tu me propose.

-Pfeu, elle eut un sourire espiègle, de toute façon ça ne change rien, tu m'as déjà vut toute nue, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins !

Elle se recula, disparut dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ron intriguait s'approcha et lança un "okay, tu l'auras voulut". Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la douche.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il vit la brune, en maillot de bain le viser avec le jet d'eau.

-Oh oh... monsieur croyait vraiment ce que je disais ? Il voulait jouer les satyre, pervers ? Et a copine alors, qu'est-ce que tu en fait ? Tu vas le payer, espèce d'obsédé !

Elle activa le jet, et Ron se retrouva aspergeait d'eau savouneuse bouillante.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Harry s'esquiva de la salle commune et prit la direction de son dortoire, mais fut rattrapé par Ginny.

Il soupira quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Hey, attend ! Mais attend moi, Harry !

Il se stoppa et la fixa.

-Quoi encore ?

Il avait passé une matiné désastreuse, et le fait que Ginny vienne l'enquinnée en plus l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... je vais aller parler à Sofia pour mettre les choses au clair, cela n'aurais jamais du arriv...

-Stop ! Arrête, t'as déjà fait assez de dégat comme ça ! Alors n'en rajoute pas ! Répliqua t'il en tournant les talons.

-Attend !

Elle lui barra la route en appuyant fermement ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée ! Cela ne te suffit donc pas ?!

-Non... non ! Tu... tu as tout simplement fait piquer une crise à Sofia, et combien tu paris que d'ici une semaine elle se trouvera un de ses camarades Poufsoufle comme copain ?! Merci Ginny, franchement merci pour tes services ! Lui jeta t'il avec une ironie blessante.

-Mais... mais je...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es amusée à raconter toutes ces histoires ?? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit être amoureux de toi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que Sofia m'a jetté en me disant d'aller voir "cette rousse dont je suis si amoureux" ??

-Je...

-Ca ne m'amuse vraiment pas que tu t'amuses à raconter ce genre d'idioties, vraiment, c'est toi qui lui as fait croire ça ! Alors, vas t'en, parce que tu comprendras qu'à l'instant même, je suis assez... énervé !!

-Mais écoute m...

-Laisse moi pass...

-RAH MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER OU QUOI ?? Hurla t'elle avec force.

Premièrement, ce n'est pas MOI qui ais raconter que tu étais amoureux de moi ! Je n'y suis pour RIEN ! Secundo, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me demander des excuses, mais moi qui t'en demande ! Tercio, je ne prendrais même PAS la peine d'aller lui faire entendre raison, après tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu vas te faire f !!

Un silence s'installa et Ginny lui fit un dernier regard noir avant d'ajouter: "des excuses !".

Il baissa la tête et la releva vivement, il prit un air hautain et lança d'une voix froide.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en prendrais la peine, qui me prouve que ce que tu me racontes est vrai ?

Ginny prit une teinte écrevisse, et crissa des dents, elle souffla et tenta de se maitriser, mais ce fut sans grand résultat:

-TU N'ES QU'UN SALE EGOCENTRIQUE !! SACHE TOUT DE MEME QUE JE N'AI PAS QUE TON NOM A LA BOUCHE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DES TES IDIOTES DE GROUPIES !

-Il y a des fois où j'en doute...

- JE NE M'ABAISSERAIS JAMAIS A RACONTER DES IDIOTIES PAREILLES !

-Ca aussi, ça reste à voir...

- MAIS VAS TU TE TAIRE ? J'AI ENCORE UN SPOUCON D'HONNEUR moâ !

Elle s'arrêta et respira vivement pour reprend son souffle.

-C'est bon t'as rien d'autre à dire ? Dit Harry avec agacement.

-Non, je pourrais te dire encore des dizaines de choses ! Tu es un idiot immature !

-Rah c'est bon !!

-Un égocentrique !

-Tu te répète.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta jolie gueule !

-Merci du compliment.

-TU ME SOULE !

-Si je te soule, je crois qu'on a plus grande chose à se dire !!

-Tu me vole les mots de la bouche ! Hasta la vista ! Bon vent et au plaisir de ne plus te revoir !!

Elle tourna les talons, ses joues brûlantes de rage et s'éloigna en direction de la salle commune, et lui en fit autant en direction de son dortoire en maugréant des "très bien, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs", et des "de toute façon, jm'en fou!".

Il entra dans la pièce puis claqua la porte, il partit vers son lit, mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une Hermione trempée lui coupa la route.

Elle hurlait de rire, à sa suite apparut un Ron tout aussi trempé.

Il souriait avec ironie tout en jouant avec sa baguette magique.

Il arrêta de sourire quand il vit Harry.

-Bah... qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'ne fait une de ces têtes !

-Tu devrais demander à ta soeur, elle t'expliquera ! Grogna t'il.

Il s'étala sur son lit et ferma les rideaux.

Hermione et Ron se fixèrent avec étonnement.

La jeune femme partit à la salle de bain pour se rabiller et Ron se sécha d'un coup de baguette puis enfila un jean propre et un pulle noir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione le rejoignit et ils partirent sans faire de bruit de la chambre.

Quand ils furent sortit, ils se précipitèrent vers la salle commune en cherchant Ginny du regard.

Ne la trouvant nulle part, ils se séparèrent et Hermione monta aux dortoires des filles tandis que Ron interrogeait Dean et Seamus sur l'origine de la mauvaise humeur de leur ami.

Hermione entra dans la chambre des sixièmes années et trouva Ginny assise sur son lit, les genoux repliaient sur sa poitrine, elle gribouillait quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha et la questionna vivement.

-J'ai vut Harry, sil semblait contrarié.

Ginny releva la tête et Hermione vut de grosses larmes perlaient des yeux rouge de la jeune femme.

La brune se précipita vers Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma grande ?

-Je crois qu'il est faché contre moi... je... j'ai... perdut toutes chances avec lui... ce sale idiot, s'il n'était pas si bête, il m'aurait compris ! Mais il est borné, imbécile, il n'écoute rien, plus tétu qu'une mule, je le déteste pour de bon !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle s'acharner de plus en plus fort sur le portrait d'un magazine où l'on pouvait lire en sous titre: "Harry Potter, le héros du siècle ?"

-Je le déteste ! Je le déteste, je le déteste...

Hermione l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheuveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... quoi qu'il se soit passé, tout va s'arranger, je vais aller lui parler...

oxxxXoOoxxxo

Hermione soupira en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Il était plus de minuit passé, et elle avait passé sa soirée à faire entendre raison au brun, tandis que Ron parlait à sa soeur.

Elle avait ENFIN réussis à obtenir de lui qu'il s'excuse, et n'ayant pas envie de monter dormir, elle s'était installée près du feu pour réfléchir un peu.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Ron. Elle l'interpella, et il la rejoingit.

-Alors, et Ginny, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, j'ai enfin réussis à lui faire comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas aussi égocentrique qu'il avait l'air, et qu'il pouvait même être très humble... mais bon, dur dur, elle est plus têtue que ma mère encore.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Difficile de faire plus bornée que ta mère, Ron !

-C'est vrai... mais Ginny détient un sacré record !

-Hum... en tout cas, j'espère qu'ils se réconciliront demain.

-Tu sais... je crois qu'Harry tient quand même beaucoup à Ginny..., il se tut une minute puis repris d'une voix plus sûre, je veux dire... quand je lui parlais, il paraissait consterné, j'ai bien vut qu'il essayait de cacher sa peur, mais je crois bien qu'il craint qu'elle lui en veuille beaucoup. Il m'a avoué qu'il savait que ce n'était pas elle qui dilvulguait un peu partout ce genre d'histoire, seulement il était tellement énervé qu'il a passé ses nerfs sur la première personne venue, en l'occurence Ginny qui venait pour le consoler.

Il soupira puis ajouta d'une voix morne:

-Il faut qu'il fasse attention, je sens que je vais devoir jouer mon rôle de grand frère protecteur bientôt, et je m'en voudrais de devoir mettre une droite à mon meilleur ami.

-Lui mettre une droite ?

-Les grand frères font toujours ça pour protéger leur soeur des vilain garçon qui s'en approche de trop...

-Rahalalal, t'es vraiment vieux-jeu toi !

-Nan... seulement c'est juste une question de coutumes..., il ricanna, les uns doivent rester chaste pour le mariage, les autres casses les gueules des garçons trop insistants...

-Ah ah ! N'empêche, gt'as bien eut peur quand je t'ai dit ça ! T'es devenue tout blanc ! Hi hi hi, tu te voyais déjà marier avec moi ?

-Ouais ! Avec toi en train de me crier dessus parce que j'avais oublier le pain !

-Quelle vie trépidente, tu te fais de notre avenir ! Dit-elle avec ironie.

-Hum... je me demande comment ça va se passer...

-Comment ça ?

-Bah plus tard... ça va être triste de ne plus être à Poudlard... on aura plus les cours, on vivra plus ensemble, toi Harry et moi... ça va être triste.

-Oui... mais on se verra tous les week end et les jours de semaines vu qu'on fera tous partis du L'ordre...

-... Oui c'est vrai...

-Tu es nostalgique ? T'es vraiment vieux-jeu ! Pouffa t'elle.

-...

-Je vais te manquer ? Susurra t'elle près de son oreille.

Il se tourna vers elle et un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.

-Assurément, l'époque où je baissais ma jupe pour avoir la jolie vue d'une petite culotte blanche va me manquer...

-Toi et tes sales manies perverses ne me manqueront pas en tout cas !

-Bah toi aussi tu me manqueras pas ! Je me trouverais une jolie fille qui ne met pas de petite culotte blanche en coton mais des dessous sexy !!

-Je ne te manquerais pas ? Mais... tu sais que hier soir tu m'as dit que tu étais bien avec moi ? Et puis, arrête de mentir, je sais bien que tu préfère les petites cullotes blanches en coton, tu me l'as dis toi même cet été !

-Moi je t'ai dit ça, tu l'as rêvé ! Je comprend enfin pourquoi tu en met maintenant, c'était pour me faire plaisir, c'est bien trop gentil ! J'ai put profiter de la vue.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut.

-Si tu me l'as dit...

La bonne humeur de Ron se fit aussi la malle à l'instant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit-il en se mettant à rougir, comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Tu me l'a dit... je t'assure. Dit-elle, en le regardant avec agacement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais... et puis si tu le pensais pas, dis le moi tout de suite ! Je ne me vexerais Pas ! Rajouta t'elle, le ton montant en intensité.

-je...

**A suivre...**

* * *

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est si bon d'être sadique ! Mdr !!_

_Bon dans le prochain chapitre, promis juré qu'on verra Hikaru, j'ai pas réussis à le caser ici, et suite de la soirée près du feu !_

**Kiss,** _**Alysia xxx**_


	13. Sexualité: mode d'emploi partie 1

**Salut à tous !**

_**DESOLEE **pour ce si long retard !!!!!! Il se trouve mes chers lecteurs que j'ai eut du mal à écrire la suite et après on va dire que j'ai complétement oublié ma fic et je viens de recevoir une review aujourd'hui et je viens juste de m'en rapeller et dans un éclair d'inspi j'ai réussi à écrire la fin de ce chapitre !_

**Encore milles excuses !**

_J'ai remarqué que les personnages de cette fic ressemble beaucoup à ceux de ma fic "journal de Ginny la furie", j'en ai conclut que c'était comme une suite "parallèle"._

Bonne lecture et merci merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**_Sexualité: mode d'emploi._

-Je...

-Tu... quoi ? Marmonna la jeune femme passablement impatiente. Tu m'as dit que tu étais bien avec moi, mais enfin Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, c'est pas un drame de m'avoir dit ça, sois pas si gêné...

Ron remua sur le sofa, inspira lentement, regarda des deux côtés de la pièce, expira, tortilla ses mains, puis releva la tête vers Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Rah... mais qu'est-ce que tu as, ça te gêne tant que ça de m'avoir dit ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je suis pas gêné ! Okay, j'ai peut-être dit ça, mais qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je dormais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je parlais de toi ?

-Oh mais c'est bon, c'est bon !! Cria Hermione en croisant les bras. Ne t'excites pas ! On en fera pas une affaire d'état !

Ron se rasseya plus confortablement dans le sofa.

-Et puis même si je l'avais dit, c'est parce que tu es ma meilleure amie.

-C'est bon, Ron ! J'ai compris, on oublie !

Hermione se frotta les yeux, et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du long fauteuil rouge.

Elle était énervée, il commençait à l'agacer, cela devait faire près d'une semaine voir plus qu'il ne s'était pas "méchament" disputé, et elle sentait poindre comme une âcre odeur de brûlé une tension montante.

C'est vrai, après tout, à peine lui parlait-elle d'eux deux, qu'il devenait à moitié hystérique.

Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il se sente gêné, Hermione avait bien compris qu'il était avec Parvati et qu'il souhaitait le rester.

Elle jetterait son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, elle lui avait dit il y a de cela un mois, alors pourquoi s'inquiétait t'il à la moindre allusion ?

"Parce qu'il doit me croire accro à lui... ohhh le beau salaud, il se croit si irrésistible ? Okay... il va voir ce qu'il va voir, Hikaru prépare toi, le premier round commence... dans moins d'un mois, je serais ta petite amie, et Ron n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer !"

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une scène grotesque lui aparaissait dans la tête, la montrant, elle et Hikaru assis tout deux sur un Ron ligoté et pleurnichant, un petit panneau "loser" pendut au coup du roux.

"Pfeu... de toute façon, il ne pleurera pas, il sera bien trop content de savoir que je ne l'embêterais plus ! Il fera même une fête peut-être, ou bien il partira se souler et finira au fond du lac à casser la croute en compagnie d'une sireine aguicheuse ? Ou bien il passera une nuit de folie en compagnie de sa copine... allez savoi..."

-Dis, Hermione, je... j'ai dit d'autres truc, un peu bizarre pendant... que je dormais ?

-Hum... et bien...

Elle aurait bien profité de la situation pour l'embêter un peu, mais bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Ca devait être la première fois depuis pas mal d'année qu'elle laissait passer une occasion de le titiller. C'était étrange de sa part.

Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait de la lassitude... oui c'est bien cela, de la lassitude, ce petit jeu qui se déroulait entre eux deux ne l'amusait plus... ne l'agaçait plus... ne la faisait plus ni pleurer ni enrager. Ce jeu n'était plus qu'objet de lassitude... d'ennui.

-Non, tu n'as rien dit d'autre. Dit-elle avec neutralité.

Il releva la tête, surpris. Sûrement s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle le fasse marcher.

-Ah ? Bah... tant mieux.

-Bon... si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais aller dormir.

Elle se leva et remit impatiement sa jupe en place.

-Non... enfin, j'aurais voulu te poser quelques questions.

Il rigola nerveusement et se passa la main dans les cheuveux.

Elle soupira, et jetta un coup d'oeil interressé aux dortoirs.

-Très bien... c'est sur quel sujet ?

Elle s'assit dos aux flammes et étira ses jambes devant elle.

Il remua, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ron ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir, tu me paraît nerveux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua t'il avec force.

Hermione ne releva pas le ton aggressif qu'il avait employé.

-Alors ?

-C'est... et bien, c'est gênant... il y a juste quelques questions que je me pose sur...

-Sur ?

-Sur... la sexualité des filles.

Hermione faillit basculer en arrière sous le choc, mais se rattrapa vivement en sentant la chaleur des flammes.

-Mais.. je croyais que tu t'y connaissais sur ce... sujet là...

-Et bien... oui, mais il y a des choses qui restent flous... et qui m'empêche d'être à l'aise avec Parvati.

Oh non ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui parler de sa sexualité avec cette garce de Parvati ? Il n'oserait pas ??

-Ronnn !! Mais... non ! Parles-en directement avec Parvati ! Ahhhh !!!

-Mais Herm', t'es ma meilleure amie, et puis.. t'es une fille ! Et je me vois pas parler de ça avec Parvati !

-Putain, Ron mais non ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à ne pas avoir des visions monstrueuses de toi et Parvati, alors arrête !!

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises images et se releva.

-C'est bon, Herm qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tous les couples font des choses... enfin tu vois quoi.

-Argh stop !

Elle se mit les mains sur les oreilles.

-Oh excuse moi princesse ! Désolé d'avoir heurter tes chastes oreilles ! Oui, oui aujourd'hui tu auras appris quelque chose de grand ! Tous les couples font l'amour ! Ô grande révélation de ta courte vie !

Hermione marcha vers la porte des dortoires féminin, la dépassa, puis la claqua.

Ron se releva et la suivit à travers sa course effrénnée.

-Mais attend, merde ! C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ! Rohhh j'suis désolé Herm' ! Hé Hermio.. ahhhhh !!!

Il dérapa sur les escaliers maintenant devenus lisses.

Il dévala la pente sur le dos, et crissa des dents quand il attérit durement sur le sol de pierre.

-Bonne nuit, Ron ! Cria Hermione avec rage du haut des escaliers.

Il se releva et se frotta le dos d'une main.

-Oh c'est bon hein ! Roh, les filles alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien put dire de si mal ?

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ginny s'afessa lourdement sur son lit et fixa la jeune femme brune face à elle.

Hermione se tenait appuyé contre une paire d'oreiller, les jambes ballant devant elle, et les bras en croix.

Elle arborait une mine sombre et fermée.

Ginny la fixa quelques secondes, puis se positionna de la même manière sur son lit, de manière à faire face à son amie.

Elle remua un peu, se glissa sous la couette, la remonta jusqu'à son nez et soupira de contentement.

-Alors ? Commença Hermione.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah avec Harry... comment ça se passe ? Vous êtes réconcilés j'espère !

-Ouais. Il m'a fait de plates excuses et je l'ai accepté, mais bon, rien de grandiose, si tu veux savoir, il ne m'a pas embrassé passionément et dit que j'était la seule femme au monde qui pourrait un jour comptait à ses yeux ! Gronda t'elle, exaspéré.

-C'est Harry... faut pas s'attendre à des miracles, c'est déjà merveilleux qu'il ait daigné s'excuser alors qu'il pensait avoir raison.

-En tout cas, pour le fin de l'histoire, on ne saura sûrement jamais qui s'est amusé à lançer des rumeurs idiotes sur notre compte.

-J'ai peut-être quelques sources qui vaillent la peine d'être consultés... hum...

-Et des quelles parles-tu donc ?

-Hum... et bien...

Ginny se mit à rire.

-J'ai compris, un service contre tes renseignements !

-Pas de problème, je m'y colle après que tu m'ais éclairé sur certains points.

-Et bien... vas-y, je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de ton frèr...

-Naturellement, à propos de qui d'autre ça aurait put être ? Je commence à vraiment te connaître.

-Arrête, Gin.

-Okay, continu.

-Hier soir... il a voulu..., commença Hermione.

-Non... ne me dit pas que...

-...

-Ne me dis pas que le sale pervers a essayé de profiter de toi ? Je le savais que mon frère n'était qu'un sale connard qui profite des jeunes femmes innoncentes ! Ohhhh l'infâme célér...

-Mais non !!! C'est pas ça !

-Ah ? Je me disais bien que ça faisait un peu gros comme explication...

-Oui donc il a voulu...

-Il a voulu t'embrasser alors ?

-Gin' !

-Une caresse peut-être?

-Mais arrête !!

-Oh je sais, il a voulu que tu lui donne une petite culotte ! Tu sais qu'il adore celles en coton comme tu met ?

-STOP !! Tu vas m'écouter, oui ou merde ?!

-Okay, okay ! Dit-elle en secouant ses mains.

-Il a donc voulu... et ne m'interromp pas ! Ajouta t'elle en voyant que la rousse levait le doigt et ouvrait la bouche. Il a voulu un conseil sur...

-Le sexe !! Dit Ginny en claquant des doigts. Ca ne peut être que ça...

Hermione soupira et opina de la tête.

-Gagné ! Dit la rousse en balançant avec force son poing en l'air.

-Après maintes tentatives minables..., rajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais l'essentiel c'est que...

-Bon bref ! La coupa Hermione. Donc il a voulu que je le conseille à propos de sexe.

-Bah quoi... il t'a demandé si c'était normal de se faire quelques petits atouchements le soir devant certains magazines pleins de photos de zolies demoiselles pas très habillés ?

-Ginny !

-Bah quoi ? c'est les mecs !

-Mais non, il m'a pas demandé ça !

-Ouf, tant mieux, parce que je me demandait vraiment si Parvati était frigide au point qu'il ait "encore" recours à ces soulagements de bas âges.

-Mais non ! Enfin oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Enfin peut-être je sais pas !

Ginny se pencha en avant, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle bascula ses longues jambes blanche en l'air et commença à les secouer nerveusement.

-Comment ça ?

-Il voulait que je l'éclaire sur la sexualité féminine.

-Ah ! Et tu lui a dit ... ?

-Je l'ai envoyé bouler, oui ! Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?

-Oh, non Herm' ! T'as vraiment rien compris !

-Mais ??

-Les mecs sont des idiots, tu devrais le savoir ! Alors en idiot qu'ils sont, ils ne comprennent pas les femmes et leur esprit tordu ! En l'envoyant balader, Ron à du se sentir blessé, car il a déjà du faire un gros effort pour te poser la question, il a mit sa confiance en toi, et toi... tu l'envoie balader comme un vulgaire poltron !

-Mais !! Comprend moi, je m'en contrefiche moi de leur sexualité, c'est pas mon affaire !

-Je sais bien que tu t'en contrefiche, Mione ! Seulement je vais te dire que tu as fais une grossière erreur ! Ne voulais-tu pas l'attirer dans tes filets ?

-Je... je sais pas..., dit Hermione en rougissant, elle se frotta le front et détourna les yeux lentement.

-de toute façon, je ne vois pas le rapport ! cria Hermione.

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi ! Je croyais que tu étais la meilleure élève du collège ? Il t'a donc demandé des conseils... alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas menti ! Si il s'y prend très très mal avec Parvati cette mangeuse d'homme le jettera vite pour un autre plus "expérimenté" !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu aurais du lui mentir, lui racontait n'importe quoi ! Lui dire par exemple que les filles aimaient les mecs très vieux jeu, les mecs méchants, ou n'importe quoi qui aurait rebuté la pauvre chochotte !

-Mais..., murmura Hermione légérement perdu.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Répliqua la brune.

-Va mettre en application mon conseil ! Rolala, si tu commences à faire plaisir à Ron, peut-être pourras-tu "un jour" l'avoir... pour toi !

-Sûrement pas ! Je n'irais pas parler de ça avec lui !

-Oh que si !

-Que non !

-T'es pas possible ! Tu le veux ou pas ??

-Non ! Cria Hermione de toute ses forces.

Un silence se fit.

-Enfin... je ne le veux plus... je laisse tomber... je... il y a Hikaru et moi je...

-Mais s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre pourquoi est-ce que tu me rabaches les oreilles à propos de mon frangin !!

-Mais je... c'est parce qu'il m'avait énervé, c'est tout !

Hermione se tourna sur le côté et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête en grognant.

-Roh te fâches pas, miss-grognon ! Cria Ginny en se relevant.

Ginny ne put que soupirer en entendant son amie geindre du fin fond de ses couettes.

-Bon, si t'a décidée de devenir vieille fille et bien moi non, je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry.

Hermione releva sa tête, et rabattit ses cheuveux brun sur le côté.

-Reste Ginny... je veux pas être toute seule... j'ai pas le moral...

Ginny soupira et s'asseya sur le bout de lit de la brune.

-Est-ce que... est-ce qu'Hikaru te plait vraiment ? Ou bien c'est juste une excuse pour te dire qu'il faut arrêter tout avec mon frère ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, son visage s'assombrissant au fils des minutes.

-Je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon appétit de vengeance ! Dit-elle subitement en sautant de son lit, faisant sursauter Ginny. Gin' ! Il faut que tu m'aide ! J'ai une super idée ! Oh il va voir ce qu'il va voir celui là ! Ricanna t'elle, en arpantant nerveusement la chambre d'un bout à l'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il veut de la sexualité ? Okay, alors tiens-toi bien... je serais son professeur ! Et s'il accepte je vais tellement mal le former que Parvati ne voudra plus jamais d'un pareil idiot, et alors j'aurais tout le plaisir de l'embrasser puis de le larguer pour sortir avec Hikaru ! Quelle belle leçon de moral je vais lui faire ! Hihihi !

Ginny resta pantois de surprise. La bouche entrouverte.

-Ca une leçon de morale ? Ne put-elle que répondre.

Hermione tourna son regard clair vers Ginny et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je suis avec toi ! Cria finalement la rousse. Je vais faire de toi la plus jolie, et Ron ne pourra qu'accepter tes cours ! L'heure de la révolution à sonner, Ron sera punis pour tous les sales coups qu'il m'aura fait et ce sera toi Hermione mon brave chevalier qui va mener la bataille ! Vive nous !

-Vive nous !

Elles explosèrent de rire, et se dirigèrent avec hilartité vers la salle de bain.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Hilary fais attention avec le souaffle enfin ! Cria Harry de toute ses forces, après avoir esquivé tant bien que mal une balle perdue.

-Désolée ! Cria-elle, légérement honteuse de sa maladresse.

-Bon de toute façon, l'entrainement est finis... regardez qui arrive. Maugréa Ron.

Harry tourna son regard vers les gradins et aperçut les Serpentards ricannaient en les pointant du doigts.

Harry regroupa d'un geste son équipe et ils attérirent souplement à terre.

-Alors, toujours aussi nuls bande de Lion famélique ?! Leur jetta Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Toujours aussi peu doué en réthorique Malfoy... et toujours aussi moche d'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de te plaquer les cheuveux comme ça, ça te donne un air comme qui dirais... hum... je sais pas c'est bizarre une sorte de tête aplatie...

Le sourire supérieur du blond s'évanouit dans un rictus acide.

-Tu crois que ta tête est plus agréable à regarder Potter ? Lacha t'il avec tout le mépris qu'il put.

-Hum, laisse moi réfléchir, oh bah je dirais assurément oui. Dit le brun en éclatant d'un rire joyeux.

Malfoy fit craquer avec forces ses jonctions, mais l'arrivée incongrue et bruyante de deux jeunes femmes stoppa l'altercation.

Ginny s'avança et d'une voix chantante prit la parole:

-Encore en train de vous battre ? C'est pas bien la guerre ! Combien de fois faudra t'il vous le répéter ? Dit-elle en appuyant son doigt contre la poitrine du serpentard blond.

Draco fla regarda bizarrement.

-Oui, oui c'est très très moche ! Je suis pas fière de vous ! Harrrrrry, Ronnnnn et les zautres... Répliqua Hermione en illustrant ses paroles de grands gestes festifs.

-Mione ? Interrogea Ron les yeux ehorbité par la surprise.

Draco tourna sa tête vers Hermione et ne put retenir uen exclamation de surprise.

Harry l'imita très bien mais ne réussis pas à garder le self-control de Draco.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin en secouant ses cheuveux.

-Vous aimez ? Dit-elle, avec amusement.

Ron attrapa une mèche bouclé et fixa longuement les cheuveux presque rouge de la jeune femme.

Harry poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

-On dirait des soeurs ! Dit-il avec un rire en pointant Ginny et Hermione d'une main admiratrice.

Hermione leva la tête vers Ron et lui fit un sourire séducteur. Ron resta stoïque, puis lacha la mèche de la jeune femme.

Draco ironisa la situation en lançant une de ses piques habituelles et finit par faire décoller son équipe en vue d'un entrainement intensif.

-Tous aux vestiaires les gars ! Cria Harry, puis il se tourna vers Ginny.

-T'as encore séché l'entrainement !

-Désolée, mais j'étais occupée avec Mione ! Regarde un peu mon travaille d'experte... n'est-elle pas à croquer ?

Harry fixa d'un oeil scrutateur son amie et finit par conclure qu'elle était très séduisante.

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Je me suis occupée de son cas ! Maintenant qu'elle est belle comme un coeur, laissons les tout les deux discuter, viens par là ! Dit-elle avec amusement en le trainant plus loin.

Hermione regarda longuement Ron et l'interrogea du regard.

-Bah quoi ? Dit Ron, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Rien.

Soudainement, il haussa le ton.

-Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ? Pour me prouver quoi ? !

Hermione blêmit.

-Tu... tu crois que c'est pour te prouver quelque chose ?

"Du self control Hermione du calme.."

-Hey bien, ouais ! T'as sûrement raison ! Et d'ailleurs c'est ton jour de chance mon chéri ! Tu sais quoi j'ai décidé de t'aider ! Tu sais pour ton petite problème de...

Hermione simula vulgairement le signe avec sa main, et Ron devint écarlate.

-Arrête ! Lui lança t'il en appuyant ses mains contre celle de la jeune femme.

Hermione pouffa silencieusement, puis reprit la parole d'un air humble.

-Je suis ta meilleure amie, alors je vais t'aider. Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans la salle commune, je te donnerai les premiers cours du mois.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

-Cours ?

-Je dirais plutôt conseils... ricanna Hermione.

-Bah .... je...

-A tout à l'heure, je suis pressée, on en parlera ce soir ! N'oublie pas à minuit !

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser humide sur la joue gauche de Ron. Puis d'un pas mesuré reparti vers l'entrée du collège.

Elle tituba légérement et se dit que finalement elle avait bien fait de descendre ces dix bierres au beurre avec Ginny, ca lui avait donné du courage !

**A suivre...**

* * *

**A bientôt ! (la semaine prochaine normalement)**Avec la seconde partie de ce chapitre !

_Gros bizou à tous et reviews !!_

**Kiss,** **_Alysia._**


	14. Sexualité: mode d'emploi, partie 2

_Salut à tous !_

_Me voilà avec la suite ! J'embrasse tous mes lecteurs et m'excuse d'avance car je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews, je suis très en retard ! (enfin j'ai surtout le cerveau décomposé, miam, pas super)_

_**Bonne lecture !** (même si ce chapitre est particulièrement lamentable, j'ai vmt eut du mal à l'écrire)_

**Chapitre 13:** _Sexualité: mode d'emploi, _partie 2

Une ombre noire se dessina en travers de la salle réchauffée par un feu ronflant. Et la jeune femme gigota nerveusement, elle étendit ses jambes devant le feu et s'appuya sur ses mains.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, et elle assista impuissante aux battements de plus en plus frénétiques de son coeur. Une peur aiguë lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant pour le moment de respirer convenablement.

Elle n'était qu'une idiote, voilà tout. Sous l'effet grisant de la nouveauté, de la vengeance et de l'alcool, elle avait proféré une promesse à son ami qu'elle se sentait maintenant incapable d'assurer.

Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter sa meilleure amie.

Tout allait trop vite ! Une nouvelle coupe, une nouvelle couleur de cheuveux, une nouvelle manière de se tenir, de parler, de penser, de s'exprimer.

Ce n'était pas elle, cette fille en jupe noire et décolleté profond allangie en face du feu.

Cette fille au franc parler et aux manières séductrices.

Mars approchait, et Hermione se remémora sa septième année.

C'est vrai, tout était partie de travers: elle avait échangé de corps avec son meilleur ami, puis réitérer le sien quelques semaines plus tard. Puis, le désir aigü de se venger l'avait tellement asticoter, qu'elle en était venu à se chamailler avec Ron plus de quatre fois par semaines !

Elle avait changé petit à petit, avait pris de l'assurance, plus de carcatère et son seul but était de nuir à Ron.

Et maintenant pour couronner le tout, elle avait changé physiquement et avait promis à son ami des cours sur la sexualité.

Mais où était passé la sage, intelligente et prude jeune femme qu'elle était en sixième année ?

-C'est trop tard. Murmura t'elle pour elle même.

Et c'était vrai, elle avait changé... et rien ne pourrait lui permettre de redevenir l'Hermione d'avant.

Elle avait promis à Ron qu'elle l'aiderait, pour au final l'humilier encore plus.

Toute cette gentille petite guerre avec lui prenait trop d'ampleur.

Ca allait finir mal toute cette histoire.

Soudainement, prise d'une pulsion, elle se releva et décida de laisser tomber son plan, okay elle ne pourrait plus vraiment avoir les mêmes relations avec son ami mais au moins elle ne deviendrait pas pire que ce qu'elle était à l'instant: " une sale petite peste attisée par un besoin de vengeance."

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit Ron arriver.

Prise au dépourvu, elle ne réagis pas et observa impuissante le grand jeune homme s'assoir sur le sofa en face d'elle.

Il la fixa, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux soutenant son visage.

-Alors ? Tu m'expliques un peu pourquoi je suis ici, j'ai pas tout compris tout à l'heure.

-Euh..., répondit-elle en repositionnant ses cheuveux convenablement, dans l'espoir de gagner quelques minutes de réflexion.

Le regard du roux survola la silhouette de son amie, et son air se fit plus dur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle, surprise de son air réprobateur.

-Je n'aime pas comment tu es habillé. Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Ce sont des fringues que ta soeur m'a prêté...

-Je sais. Mais ma soeur n'est plus vraiment une jeune femme très respectable.

Hermione resta sans mot devant l'attaque oral de Ron.

Puis d'une voix tendue reprit:

-Euh, en fait ce n'était qu'une...

-Je n'aime pas tes manières..., la coupa t'il, d'un air pratiquement méprisant.

Hermione blêmit.

-Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas mes cheuveux non plus ? ! Dit-elle dans l'espoir de reprendre le dessus de la conversation.

-Tes cheuveux ? Je m'en contrefiche de leur couleur ils pourraient être vert que ça serait pareil, ils n'alternent pas ton attitude... et c'est justement ton attitude qui me gêne.

-Tu sais Ron, je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses de mon attitude, tu n'as rien à en redire. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-Okay, alors je devrais dire Amen alors que tu as complétement changé ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour me donner une leçon de moral ? Bah très bien, moi qui voulais être sympa avec toi et te donner des conseils pour que ça marche mieux avec ta copine, bah met les toi là où je pense ! Et puis tu crois quoi, si je change, si je suis mauvaise, hystérique, méchante, cassante, soulante, énervante et j'en passe c'est à cause de toi et de TOI seul !

Hermione respira un bon coup et reprit:

-C'est pour me venger, parce que tu ne comprend rien à ce que je ressens ! Je ne suis pas une poupée ! J'ai des sentiments, tu ne peux pas me traiter en amie, puis en ennemie, et encore moins en poupée qu'on regarde, qu'on touche et qu'on jette parce qu'on en a marre ! Parce que c'est mesquin, et ingrat !

Elle donna un coup rageur dans le pied du sofa comme pour conclure sa longue tirade et soupira un grand coup.

Soudainement, le pied du sofa vasilla, craqua puis cassa envoyant le fauteuil s'échouer avec vitesse sur le sol.

Elle observa la scène comme au ralenti, elle vit Ron ouvrir de grand yeux en se voyant tomber, et finir avec une chute disgracieuse, le laissant face à terre, un pied de travers sur le fauteuil et l'autre remonté sous son ventre.

Un silence de mort les gagna puis, le rire hystérique de la jeune femme se répercuta jusqu'aux dortoires féminins.

Quelques têtes ébourrifés apparurent à l'entrée de la salle commune et ils aperçurent un grand roux déglingué, essayant de se retirer de la masse du fauteuil et une jeune femme aux cheuveux presque rouge se tapait les mains contre les cuisses en riant comme une damnée.

Ron finit par réussir à se relever et avec forces cris, il renvoya les quelques jeunes gens attirés par les rires résonnants d'Hermione à leurs dortoires respectifs.

-Nan mais t'es pas un peu folle ! Hurla t'il en se rapprochant d'elle, comme un prédateur face à sa proie.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ! Hoqueta t'elle entre deux crises de rire.

-Si je t'attrape, je crois que je vais t'attacher au but du terrain de quidditch et tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplier de te relacher, je te laisserais croupir là ! !

-Mouahahahahahaha ! Ne put que répondre Hermione en reculant vers la porte menant aux dortoires.

Ron s'élança alors comme une bête sauvage et poursuivit la jeune femme qui réussis à atteindre les escaliers de son dortoire avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Elle monta deux marches, mais la main de Ron emprisonna sa cheville et elle commençer à remuer vivement son pied dans l'espoir de le faire lacher.

Elle riait encore aux éclats et réussis à murmurer un "pardon ! !" mais la rage cuisante de Ron le poussa à continuer.

Avec un sourire digne d'un meurtrier, il réussis à atteindre la seconde jambe de la jeune fille, et Hermione, n'ayant plus de point d'appuis, glissa en arrière. Quand il l'eut tirer sur le palier des escaliers, il la hissa sur son dos, comme un simple paquet.

-Nan stoop ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! Cria t'elle, maintenant plus inquiète qu'amusé.

-Trop tard, fallait y penser avant ! Maintenant je vais procéder au pire des supplices que je puisse t'infliger ! ! Cria t'il en riant.

Le rire fou de Ron l'amusa malgré elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans une crise d'hilarité passagère.

Il partit d'un pas rapide vers le dortoire des garçons et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre, esquivant les coups de la jeune femme.

-Lache moiiii ! ! ! Hurlait- elle à chacun de ses pas. Non mais vas-tu me poser ! ! Idiot, pyschopathe ! Pervers ! Obsédé ! N'en profite pas pour me toucher les jambes ! Argh ! !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et se précipita vers son lit.

Harry se releva, avec une tête endormie et fixa Ron.

Ron remarqua que Seamus n'était pas encore rentré, et Dean lui semblait gribouiller quelques phrases sur un parchemin jaunâtre.

-Je ne fais que passer ! Plaisanta Ron, en pointant Hermione du doigt, comme si elle n'était qu'un simple paquet à transporter.

-Harrryyy !! Cria t'elle impuissante.

Dean se mit à rire, et interrogea Ron du regard.

-La demoiselle semble se prendre très au sérieux, alors je vais lui faire comprendre que Ron Weasley n'est pas une cible très facile à humilier !

-Non mais arrête ! T'avais cas pas tomber comme ça ! On aurait dit une baleine qui s'échoue ! Cria Hermione en riant encore plus, se remémorant la scène.

-Ahaha, mais c'est demoiselle n'est pas très intelligente Dean, elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort, elle s'évanouira ou me supplira à genoux pour que j'arrête le supplice !

Il la jetta sur le lit, et la jeune femme, mit un certain temps à retrouver une vue correctement ajustée, puis retrouvant ses reflexes, elle mit un pas hors du lit, seulement le roux, plus rapide qu'elle l'emprisonna d'un bras et referma les rideaux de son lit.

-Faites pas trop de cohonneries. Marmonna Harry, en replongeant de suite dans un lourd sommeil.

-Espèce de traitre ! Cria Hermione, mais bientôt, elle n'eut plus l'occasion de s'occuper beaucoup d'Harry, vu que Ron la secoua comme un prunier en ricannant.

-Mais arrête ! Imbécile ! Argh ! Nan ! Pas çaaa ! ! !

Ron avec une joie non contrôlée commença à la chatouiller, et Hermione remua comme une anguille.

-Arrête ! Deann ! Deann s'il te plait aide moi ! !

Dean se mit à rire tout en continuant d'écrire.

-Tu me donne quoi pour que je t'aide ? Chantonna t'il.

-Je... je te fait tes..., elle cria encore une fois en riant, tes devoirs pendant un mmmh !!

Ron lui baillonna la bouche de sa main.

-L'écoute pas Dean, elle est devenu mesquine, c'est une menteuse ! Elle ne le fera pas la vilaine, c'est pour ça que je m'efforce de la punir comme il se doit !

Hermione envoya un coup sur la tête de Ron, mais en riant il lui attrapa le bras et le bloqua sous elle.

Il la fit glisser sous lui, et reprit les longues et lancinantes chatouilles, tandis que la jeune femme étouffait ses rires dans la main calleuse de son ami.

Petit à petit, Ron diminua les chatouilles et cessa toute torture quand il fut certain qu'elle était assez essouflée pour regretter ses moqueries.

Il lui fit un sourire cynique et roula sur le côté.

Hermione reprit sa respiration difficilement et étouffa un rire:

-Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rit comme ça...

-Oui... depuis la dernière séance de chatouille... il y a que ça pour réussir à t'arracher une ébauche de sourire !

Hermione tourna la tête.

-Oh t'es dur là...

-On se venge comme on peu !

-Mouais... mais je crois que tu t'es assez vengé pour les dix années à venir !

Il opina du menton.

-Mmmmh... c'est marrant, mais les seules fois où on c'est pas disputé c'est dans ce lit.

Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire carnassier:

-A croire que fréquenter ce lit avec moi te plait !

-Ca dépend le sens que tu donnes au mot "fréquenter", mais oui, j'aime assez...

-T'es vraiment sado ! Je te chatouilles, tu souffres et tu en redemandes !

Elle écalata de rire et finalement se calma en entendant des grognements venant du lit voisin.

-C'est pas que j'aime souffrir, mais comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, j'ai du mal à rire, à me détendre... je crois que ce sont les seuls moments où je suis cent pour cent naturelle...

-Mouais... alors on va y remédier, une séance toute les semaines ! Mais c'est payant.

-Ohh t'es pas sympa là ! Et dire que je me suis proposé de t'aider ! Je retire ma candidature !

-Tiens c'est vrai j'avais oublié le pourquoi de notre sortie nocturne !

Elle soupira:

-T'as la mémoire courte, enfin ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude...

-Oh c'est bon hein ! Donc... expose moi tes plans et offre moi ta sagesse, Ô humble maîtresse ! Dit-il en s'inclinant outrageusement.

Hermione s'installa plus confortablement et replaça ses cheuveux d'un air expert:

-Très bien... j'ai crut donc comprendre que tu avais des difficultés à... faire "plaisir" à Parvati ?

Ron rougit, et maugréa une réponse:

-C'est pas que j'arrive pas à lui faire plaisir !

-Bon... alors explique moi clairement.

-Et bien... j'ai du mal... on est comme... on a une façon différente je crois de voir les choses ! Avec les autres filles, ça a toujours très bien marché, c'est bien la première avec qui j'ai du mal !

Hermione resta silencieuse, essaya de se calmer et reprit d'une voix claire:

-Donc vous êtes comme "incompatible", tu n'arrives donc pas à lui faire plaisir, c'est bien ce que je disais.

-Dis ça comme tu veux !

-Très bien... alors je vais t'aider à comprendre l'esprit et le corps féminin. Mmmh... tout d'abord, sais-tu quelles sont les principales zones érogènes chez la femme ? La questionna-t'elle sans la moindre espèce de gêne.

-Ouais, à peu près.

-Cites m'en, alors...

-Mmmh... le creux du cou, clavicule, poitrine, nombril, bas-v...

-Okay okay, c'est bien ce que je me disais... ! Ce ne sont que des généralités tout ça ! Ce n'est pas ça pour toute les femmes, les hommes pensent que c'est automatique l'excitation, seulement il y a des femmes plus sensibles que d'autres... par exemple...

-Il y a des femmes qui, la coupa-t'il, quand on leur caresse le dessous du sein droit ressente des frissons aux mollet gauche, dit-il avec une certaine suffisance.

Hermione resta silencieuse, et blêmit.

-C'est une plaisanterie, ou tu es un obsédé ?

-Les deux peut-être... non c'est juste que je me suis légérement interessé à... ta poitrine quand j'étais dans ton corps... tu comprends, avoir une poitrine de femme toute la journée à portée de main... ça ne peut pas laisser indifférent...

Hermione releva la main et Ron l'intercepta.

-Rahh mais je me suis juste interessé à tes seins c'est tout ! J'te jure !! Argh !! Et puis pas longtemps ! C'est quand j'ai du mal me laver ! Enfin te laver ! J'allais pas te laisser t'encrasser quand même !

Une lutte commença, et Hermione finit par abandonner, jugeant qu'elle était trop fatiguer pour avoir le dessus.

-Très bien, je te crois sur parole alors. Bon continuons.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire ironique, et re sasseya plus confortablement.

"Huh huh huh huh, là c'est trop, Merlin ne m'en voudras pas que je me venge de cet obsédé..."

-Alors, reprenons, j'ai quelques sources sûres sur ta chérie, et je peux te donner quelques petits conseils pour la rendre... "heureuse". Conclut-elle avec un sourire pervers.

Ron se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille.

-Je t'écoute, murmura t'il.

-Et bien tout d'abord, quand vous commencerez vos... préliminaires, ce qui risque à coup sûr de lui plaire, c'est que tu lui lèches le lobe de l'oreille...

Hermione se félicita de sa trouvaille, Ginny un jour lui avait dit que Parvati avait jetter un gars juste parce qu'il lui avait trop trituré sa pauvre oreille, et que depuis ça l'a dégoutter.

Ron acquiesa lentement sans rien dire et attendit dans un silence religieux la suite des renseignements.

-Ensuite..., ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus, par exemple, coince lui les mains derrière le dos, en bref fais tout le boulot...

-Mais... tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? Les filles en général aime bien pouvoir quand même participer ! Dit-il en toussotant.

-Elle, je peux t'assurer qu'elle préférera ça.

-O...okay.

-Ensuite... mmmh... s'il y a un quelconque problème, que ce soit une "panne", ou qu'elle ne veuille pas continuer, dis lui quand même pour la rassurer "c'était génial, chérie".

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et resta silencieux quelques minutes, son visage s'assombrit:

-... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois très sincère quand même. C'est pas un peu... macho ça ?

Hermione en merveilleuse comédienne réussit à se draper d'un air de dignité ébranlé, et fit mine d'être blessé:

-Tu crois que je te mens ? Alors là c'est pas sympa, mais bon, si tu préfères te débrouiller seul, moi je peux m'en aller.

Elle fit mine d'ouvrir le rideau bleu.

-Okay, okay, continu !

-Mmmh... très bien. Alors... fais ça... ça la rassurera sur sa propre expérience.

"Je vais quand même y aller mollot sur les mensonges, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit convaincu... et puis si un mec qui avait une panne me prenait das ses bras en me disant 'c'était génial, chérie', je crois sérieusement que je lui arrache la tête ! ! Mouhahahaaaa !"

-Si vous le faites jusqu'au bout, quand vous avait finis dis lui que tu as aimé, et demande lui si elle aussi,... Parvati adore qu'on lui fasses la conversation après l'amour...

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Dit-il en tortillant un bout de couette.

-J'ai mes sources, je ne les révèle jamais mais elles sont sûres.

-Okay...

-Ce sera tout pour ce soir, ah oui ! N'oublie pas de beaucoup l'embrasser ! Les filles adore ça, les longs baisers à en perdre le souffle.

"Beurk, moi j'en garde des mauvais souvenirs mais bon... on verra bien ce qu'en pensera Parvati... huh huh, oh la pauvre quand même, je lui ai démollis son petit roni d'amour..."

Hermione grimaça une fois de plus en se souvenant des longs baisers que lui donner souvent Viktor. Elle avait toujours détesté ça, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais respirer.

Ron la sortit de sa rêverie:

-Très bien alors. Dès demain je mettrai en oeuvre tes précieux conseils. En attendant bonne nuit.

Il se tourna sur le côté, tira sur la couette, se couvrit et dans les minutes qui suivirent, s'endormit paisiblement.

Hermione, elle, s'extirpa du lit, et sortit silencieusement du dortoir.

Elle venait de se venger pour tous les sales coups que lui avait fait Ron, et là, on pouvait dire qu'elle s'était vengé au centuple.

"J'aurais peut-être pas dû..., bon c'est décidé, j'irais parler à Parvati après sa soirée passé avec Ron pour lui expliquer que tout est de ma faute, comme ça, je me serais vengé, et je l'aurait humilié, mais au bout du compte, il gardera sa copine, et il ne m'en voudras que pendant quelques misérables mois... oui c'est décidé je vais faire ça !"

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Se fut un BOUM extraordinaire qui réveilla la jeune femme ce samedi matin.

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et se remettant de sa peur, elle observa l'étrange scène s'offrant à ses yeux:

Deux de ses collocataires étaient debout et fixaient une troisième personne qui dans l'encadrement de la porte tenait serré dans sa main tremblante, une baguette magique, laissant exhalée des masses de fumées et d'étincelles.

-Hermione Granger ! Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que nous ayons une petite discussion !! Hurla Ron Weasley en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.

Hermione soupira et se dit avec agacement qu'elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour parler avec Parvati de sa petite blague faite à Ron.

Elle esquissa un sourire courageux et se leva:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je peux tout t'expliquer !

-T'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes excuses, parce que cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas des chatouilles que je te ferais, mais quelque chose de bien pire ! ! Cria t'il avec toute la haine qu'il put, faisant sursauter les deux autres jeunes femmes dans la pièce qui s'empressèrent de quitter le dortoir en vitesse.

-Alors ? L'apostropha ron.

Hermione se tremoussa, sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, essaya d'étouffer un rire nerveux qui n'était pas du tout approprié à la situation et prit la parole d'une voix courageuse:

-C'était... juste pour... plaisanter ! Roh allez sois pas fâché quoi ! Et pi' c'étaitr pour me venger de ta perversité ! Roniii, fais pas la tête !

Ron passa du rouge au blanc, et sa machoire se crispa:

-Mais oui... tu vas voir moi aussi je vais te faire un sale coup comme ça... et ce sera juste pour t'embêter... mais je pourrais peut-être être encore plus sadique que toi... beaucoup plus même... que deviens ce cher Hikaru dis-moi ? Il est temps que lui et moi ayons une charmante petite discussion ! Chantonna t'il avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Que... quoi ? Parvint à formuler Hermione. Pourquoi tu... tu veux lui parler ?

-Mmmh et bien je ne sais pas... je pourrais longuement lui parler de toi... de tes défauts, et peut-être même de tes anciennes conquêtes, de ton sadisme, de ta perversité, et je pourrais lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de t'éviter au possible parce que tu es une mauvaise personne... une mauvaise fréquentation...

-Mais ! !

-... Et que s'il désire encore après tout ça sortir avec toi, il aura Harry et moi à dos... voilà tout... c'est vrai Mione après tout... tu ne dois pas sortir avec des garçons et te dévergonder ! C'est pas bien... et tu sais quoi, même, j'ai décidé que j'allais remédier à ça, je vais surveiller tes fréquentations, et... si tu désire tant avoir un copain et que ce fait s'accomplisse... tu devras aller repêcher les morceaux de ton homme dans le lac... à la petite cuillère... à moins que les poissons ne s'en soit fait un festin. Dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Il lui fit un sourire ironique et conclua vivement:

-Et maintenant que les choses sont claires, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille voir ton très cher Hikaru... alala ç'aurait put être ton futur copain... mais ça n'aura été au final qu'un peut-être futur qui se retrouve déjà balayé au rang d'ex. A la poubelle le gentil serpentard ! Bonne matinée !

-Mais ! Attend ! Je vais aller parler à Parvati ! Ron t'as pas le droit ! Cria t'elle, en se dirigeant les poings serrés dans sa direction.

Mais le jeune homme lui claqua la porte au nez, et le temps qu'elle réagisse, il était déjà au bas des escaliers.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ron se félicita mentalement de son plan trouvé dans l'instant, et sourit avec amusement au cri retentissant de sa jeune amie.

-**Ron Weasley !** **T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN POURRI ! !**

_**A suivre...**_

_Bouh, désolée il est pas vraiment interessant ce chapitre, mais bon j'ai la flemme de le réécrire alors je le publie quand même !_

_**Pardon pardon !**_

_Sinon, nous approchons de la fin et la question qui reste est "Mais putain vont-ils finir ensemble ces deux imbéciles ? !" Ah ah ! Mais vous ne le saurez qu'au dénouement final ! Mouhahahahahaaaaaaaaaa , désolée fallait que je pète mon cable, vous comprenez je sors d'un bac blanc de philo de quatre heures.... T.T_

_Review please !_

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	15. Nouveau couple ?

**Salut à tous !**

**DSL POUR LE RETARD!** _mais vous inquiétez pas, je poste aujourd'hui les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic, qui se conclu enfin ! Le dénouement tent attendu est là !!!_

_**J'espère que ca va vous plaire, ne vous inquiétez pas ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais le dernier est très long !**_

_Je vous adore ! gros bizou !_

_ps dsl pr les fautes d'orthographes, je ne me suis pas relu..._

**Chapitre 14:** _Nouveau couple ?_

* * *

Des yeux rosés perçant, un sourire carnassier, un fronçement excessif de sourcils, une cheveulure flamboyante, un martelement nerveux du pied, un éclat de rire ironique, un grognement agacé, une silouhette aux gestes amusés... 

Voilà tout ce qu'Hermione perçut de la scène entre Hikaru et Ron. Elle s'avança en courant à moitié, et se planta devant les deux garçons.

Il devait être environ dix heures du matin. Et Hermione s'était dépêchée après l'altercation avec Ron de le retrouver, pressé par la sadique promesse du Roux, et apparement, il l'avait tenu.

Elle observa quelques minutes les deux jeunes gens la regardaient, le premier avec étonnement, le second avec amusement, et se sentant impuissante, elle lança à Ron le plus noir des regards.

-Hikaru, il faut que je te parle ! Dit-elle en attrapant la manche du jeune homme.

Il ne bougea pas, et laissa transparaître un espèce de rictus, avant de dégager son bras.

-Je... je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça... ça me déçois... et tout ce que je tiens à te dire c'est que si tu me détestais à ce point, tu n'aurais pas du me laisser de faux espoir. Ciao.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, les poings serrés et les sourcils fronçés.

-Mais a... attend ! Tout ce qu'a pu dire cet idiot est faux ! C'était... c'était une blague ! Bien sûr ! Atte...

-Pas la peine de crier, il est déjà loin... et je ne pense pas que tu pourras lui apporter preuves suffisement pertinentes pour contrer les miennes...

Il lui sourit avec ironie, et s'éloigna d'un pas mesuré:

-Match nul, 'Mione, nous sommes à égalité... Parvati m'a largué ce matin... et toi tes chances sont ruinés avec lui... mais..

Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant:

-... ne pense surtout pas, que ma revanche est prise... tout est loin d'être finis. Dit-il, en reprenant sa marche, en direction du lac.

Hermione resta silencieuse, l'espace d'un instant, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Puis, quand une bruine légère laissa échouer des milliards de petites gouttes sur ses cheuveux, elle prit la décision d'aller réfléchir au calme.

Et... c'est d'un pas d'automate qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du chateau.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ginny s'étala avec toute la grâce qu'elle put sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge de la salle commune (elle se laissa glisser comme une feuille inerte, et s'appuya contre le dossier), puis elle fixa avec anxiété le feu.

Lydia, une jeune gryffondor de seconde année venait de lui dire qu'elle avait entendu Ron et hermione se criait dessus dans les dortoirs féminins le matin même... et depuis, elle n'avait pas revut ni la jeune femme et ni son frère.

-J'me demande bien comment il a fait pour réussir à grimper l'escalier des dortoirs féminins, quand même..., murmura t'elle pour elle même.

Peut-être avait-il trouvait un sort ? Et aussi... la dispute était-elle grave ?

-Ils vont encore prendre une semaine à se réconcilier voir plus...

Et encore ! peut être prendraient ils un mois ou deux ! Selon les dires de la jeune gryffondor, Ron avait hurlé comme un beau diable !

-Cet idiot de frère...

Soudainement, elle se releva et manqua de heurter une personne derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Harry:

-Ah t'es enfin là ! Je t'attendais ! Cria t'elle, en lui attrapant la main. Viens ! Faut que je te parle !

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu... nan nan ! Stop ! Là, j'ai rendez-vous 'vec Dean et Seamus pour une réunion expresse en vue du prochain match ! Stop !

Ginny ne prit pas en compte les protestations d'Harry et le traina hors des dortoirs, et finit par trouver une salle innocupée.

Elle le tira à l'intérieur et il soupira avec agacement.

-Bon vite alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? !

-Tu sais où sont Hermione et Ron ?

-Bah nan... je devrais ?

-Rahh... zut. Bon, je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant de notre petit plan avec Herm... mmh et vaux mieux pas que tu le connaisse, enfin bref ! Ils se sont disputés et je voudrais que tu m'aides à les retrouver !

Harry grimaça:

-Non, ça va pas ! Je suis déjà en retard, et puis laisse leur un peu d'air ! On est pas leur parents ! Ils sont assez grands pour se réconcilier tous seuls !

-Mais...

-C'est quoi cette manie de se méler des affaires des autres, arf, faut que j'y aille là ! Maugréa t'il en la poussant du coude pour se dégager.

-Non non non ! Tu t'en vas pas ! Allez s'il te plait file moi un coup de main ! Faut absolument que je vois Herm' !

-Non non non, ça ne plait pas justement ! J'ai pas le temps de t'aider ! Et même si je l'avais, j'aurais vraiment autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ces deux idiots qui passent leur temps à se disputer ! Nan mais franchement, y'a pas idées d'essayer de les réconcilier ! ce sont deux bornés qui n'avoueront jamais être amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Il fit trois pas vers la porte, puis se retourna. Ginny baissa la tête et fit mine d'épousseter son pull pour dissimuler un sourire.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-il, surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Moi ? Oh rien. Bon, puisque tu tiens tant à aller discuter chiffon avec tes amis... je ne te retiens pas !

-Discuter chiffon ? C'est comme ça que tu vois le quidditch ? Enfin, ça m'étonne pas vu la manière dont tu t'en désinterresse ces derniers temps ! Il ne faut pas que tu oublis que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, et ça dois faire la quatrième fois que je te préviens de ton attitude inqualifiable !

-Moi ? Une attitude inquilifiable ? Mais non, je suis juste plus occupée que d'habitude. Bon alors, tu m'aides ou tu t'en vas, car là tu viens de perdre cinq minutes de ta précieuse réunion ! Susurra-t-elle avec humour.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et répliqua d'une voix acerbe:

-Eh bien si tu es Si occupée, il va falloir reconsidérer rapidement ta place dans l'équipe !

Il fit demi tour, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tu sais Harry, t'a tout de suite l'air moins convaiquant avec la braguette ouverte !

Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon, et rougit.

-P'tain..., grogna t'il en se tournant. Un petit "zip" remplaça le vague silence, et le jeune homme se replaça face à Ginny, la machoir crispé, et le menton droit, en signe de défi.

Elle releva la tête et son rire se stopa net, et avec un sourire elle s'approcha de lui:

-Je me demande à quoi tu occupes ton temps...

Il ne put caché un sourire amusé.

-J'occupe mon temps à essayer d'organiser des stratégies pour combler ton dédain des matchs de quidditch ! Se justifia-t-il, légérement mal à l'aise.

Elle s'approcha encore plus, pour n'être plus qu'a deux vulgaire centimètres de son torse, et remarqua avec surprise, qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

"mais qu'est-ce que je... fais ?"

Elle rougit subitement, et il fit un pas an arrière en relevant un sourcil, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide... elle attrapa son visage et s'approcha subitement, en le plaquant lentement contre le mur.

"Advienne que pourra !" Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du brun, et apprécia le court moment d'intimité rapprochée.

Puis elle se recula vivement, et s'épousseta une fois de plus le pull pour cacher sa gêne.

-Hum hum... Hum... c'était... je... hum c'était pas dans le programme..., murmura-t-elle.

-Ah... parce que je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais attiré ici pour ça..., répondit-il, non sans humour.

-Nan... nan... je t'assure... c'était pas... euh... bah... je vais y aller ! Se reprit-elle.

Il étouffa un ricannement.

-Oh hum... bonne réunion... et merci de ton... hum aide.

-Euh... c'était rien je t'assure... si tu as... encore besoin d'aide, la prochaine fois... fais moi signe.

Ginny baissa sa tête aux joues brûlantes, et dépassa la porte, en courant à moitié.

Il resta contre le mur quelques minutes encore, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle était partie, il se dirigea vers une salle de cours vide, non loin de là, pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_La suite tout de suite ! Cliquez sur le bouton bleu !_


	16. Déclaration, et soirée bien arrosée !

**Salut à tous !!**

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Il est assez long, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ! J'espère avoir des reviews, SVP!!!! ._

_ps: dsl pr les fautes je ne me suis toujours pas relu !! >. _

**Chapitre 15:** _Déclaration et soirée bien arrosée !_

* * *

Elle se réveilla avec mal ce matin là, les sens embrumés d'un sommeil difficile, et le corps anquilosé.

D'un pas d'automate, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, et alluma le jet d'eau.

Elle se glissa d'un pas endormi sous la douche, et laissa l'eau froide la réveiller.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se resituer... quel jour était-on ? Pas moyen de s'en souvenir... elle avait sûrement trop bu la veille au soir.

Oui... elle avait bu... mais pour quelle occasion au fait ? Elle avait fait la fête... elle se souvenait avoir dansé comme une folle, s'être retrouvé, à pied nu, et la robe à moitié délassé dans un coin, à remuer frénétiquement ses bras et ses jambes, ses cheuveux barrant toute vue possible.

Juste les sens en éveille... et quelqu'un d'autre.

Un homme qui était assis par terre, juste à côté d'elle... et qui l'observait. Il paraissait fatigué.

Qui étais-ce ? Elle ne se souvenait que d'un regard fonçé, un regard noir... non... un regard vert fonçé...

Et puis...

Des mains.

Des mains très pâle, qui lui ensserrait la taille, qui lui caressait les cheuveux, qui l'attirait...

Des mains qui la portait quelque part... mais où ?

"quel jour sommes-nous... j'ai mal à la tête..."

Elle ébourrifa ses cheuveux roux, sortit de la douche et s'enrubanna dans une large serviette de bain noire. Puis d'un pas gauche, elle s'extirpa de la petite salle de bain, en boitant à moitié.

"Ma tête... ayaya..."

Elle se traîna lentement vers son lit, et se laissa tomber dessus, et hurla à moitié de douleur, quand sa tête percuta un objet dur.

Un cri rauque la fit sursauter, et elle se releva, maintenant entièrement réveillé.

Un bras... une couette... une masse cachée... une mèche noire...

Voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dépasser de sa couette rouge fonçé.

La masse gigota et Ginny vit deux bras jaillir des couettes et s'appuyer contre le matelas.

Puis elle aperçut le dos pâle d'un homme, qui se mit accroupi.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et un voile de cheuveux noir lui bloqua la vue.

Il repoussa ses longues mèches noires et fixa la jeune femme sans vraiment la voir.

-Qu'est-ce tu fiches dans ma chambre, Gin' ? Murmura-t-il, la voix très basse.

-... Nan... c'est... c'est mon lit là. Mumura la petite rousse, en rougissant.

Elle observa Harry d'un oeil scrutateur.

Le regard du brun fureta d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre.

-Ah... qu'est-ce que je fiches ici alors ? Dit-il, tout en se frottant la tête, nullement surpris de se trouver entièrement nu devant Ginny.

Elle s'asseya à ses côtés et son bras frôla la main du jeune homme, puis soudainement, des bribes de mémoire l'envahirent, comme des éclats de verre.

Elle s'était approché de l'homme, et ils étaient partis... quelque part... non, dans cette chambre, et ils s'étaient embrassés... et ... elle se souvenait de la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Un étrange sentiment de mélancolie... puis rien d'autre.

Harry parut lui aussi retrouver la mémoire, et jetta un regard furetif vers Ginny.

"Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'on a... ?"

Il attrapa son bras, et la tira vers lui, puis il rabatti la couette.

-Il fait froid. S'expliqua-t-il.

Tout deux semblaient plongé dans une longue réflexion.

Quelle étrange relation avaient-ils entretenus tout de même.

Depuis que Ginny l'avait embrassé dans cette salle vide, tout avait changé.

Il l'avait regardé differement, il lui parlait plus, était plus gentil avec elle... et elle... elle en avait profité bien sûr !

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle lui glissait un baiser furtif, et ils étaient devenus très prôche.

Ils passaient des soirées entières à parler, à plaisanter, et à parfois à s'embrasser.

Oh rien de bien méchant, juste des petits baisers, comme un frère à une soeur.

Mais là... ils avaient déconnés !

"Oh oui... on a vraiment déconnés... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé ? J'aurais pas du tant boire ! ! J'suis vraiment qu'une conne ! Si on l'a fait... je serais qu'une fille facile qui ne fait pas l'amour, mais qui baise, c'est tout... et Mione au fait ? ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? ?"

-Dis Gin', est ce qu'on a... ? L'interrogea-t-il, apparement aussi inquiet qu'elle.

Elle remua, rougit et tourna un regard terne vers lui.

-Je... pense que oui... sinon j'aurais pas si mal ce matin... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire..., Elle tourna la tête, et remua encore, pour essayer de trouver une position agréable.

-Oh... si tu le dit. Alors tu étais... vi...

-Vierge, tu peux le dire, ça va pas te tuer. Et bien maintenant, tu le sais...

-Mais... si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais...

-Tu ne t'en serais même pas rappelé dans l'état où tu étais hier... d'ailleurs je ne pense pas m'en être rappelée non plus !

Un bref silence s'installa.

-Dis... maintenant... est-ce qu'on est... ensemble ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible, bien trop effrayée par la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir.

-Bah...

-Parce que moi...

-Quoi ?

Elle remua encore une fois de plus, ce qui attira le regard d'Harry.

-Quoi ?

Il apperçut le blanc des yeux bleu de la jeune femme prendre une teinte rouge, et elle se les frotta vivement.

-Je veux dire... c'était ma première fois, et j'en ai gardé aucun souvenir, rien qu'un saleté de mal de crane, alors si tu me disais que tu t'en fiches, je crois que je n'irais pas bien du tout...

Elle éclata de rire et essuya une autre larme:

-Je pourrais même tester un sort interdit sur toi ! Et sans aucun remord !

Il ricanna et l'attrapa par le cou:

-Je suis peut-être un salaud des fois, mais là... je ne vais pas te jeter après une nuit ! Je me dois d'assumer mes responsabilités !

-Alors ça veut dire, que tu me jetteras à la seconde ? Dit-elle, avec humour.

-Peut-être, on verra comment tu assures quand tu es nette. S'écria-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

-Okay ! Marché conclu !

-Mais c'est peut-être toi qui risques de me jetter, je peux être un copain détestable, tu risques de t'en rendre compte !

-Je suis plsu dure qu'un roc face à ce chanre de comportement ! N'oublie que j'ai six frères ! Je parie que je pourrais même faire de toi un parfait gentleman... même s'il y a beaucoup beaucoup... non énormément de travail !

-Bof, je peux être une personne très fréquentable !

-Oh... pas sûr ! Tu m'en as vraiment fais baver depuis que je te connais !

-Ah... si tu le dit...

-Tu as été odieux...

-Ah... oui ?

-Arrogant...

-Tiens donc !

- Idiot ! Pervers ! Méchant, profiteur, très peu gentleman, et aussi très...

-Okay j'ai compris ! ! Oh et puis arrête de me le redire à chaque fois que tu en trouves l'ocassion, ça devient lassant !

-Je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il faut pour que ça te rentre dans ta petite cervelle d'idiot ! Lui dit-elle, en lui cognant le dessus de la tête.

-Mais bon... ces dernières semaines, tu t'es bien rattrapé alors... ça efface tout ça ! Je te pardonne d'être immature ! Chantonna-t-elle.

-Si tu le dit...

-Oh tu vas arrêter avec tes "si tu le dit !" S'écria-t-elle, légérement agacée.

-En tout cas ! Les vacances de février commencent à peine ! Il faut en profiter ! S'exclama-t-il en s'élançant sur elle.

-Argh non ! Pas maintenant ! Petit ami détestable, lache moi donc !

Il éclata de rire et une joyeuse lutte commença.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Hermione pencha la tête de côté et observa le couloir vide. Elle sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, puis se décida à traverser le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle attrapa la main d'un jeune homme, aux cheuveux blond et le tira pour avancer plus vite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... ? Commença le jeune homme, mais elle le coupa précipitemment, en le bloquant contre le mur.

Elle se pencha près de son oreille et murmura hativement:

-Personne ne doit savoir, tu as bien compris, Rick ? Personne... et..., elle jetta un coup d'oeil à droite, et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit apparaître un chat errant. Donc, on se retrouve ce soir... d'accord ? Ce soir hum... dans la salle sur demande, attend moi à l'intérieur...

-Mais... pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tout simplement que l'on se retrouve dans le hall ? Soupira-t-il, agacé. Ca fait la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup !

-S'il te plait..., murmura-t-elle, en rapprochant ses lèvres du blond, pour finir par l'embrasser tendrement.

-Mmmh... très bien, à tes ordres, princesse !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, d'un pas souple, et soupira d'aise.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'appelait Rick Dolley, avait dix-sept ans, et était un des préfets de Serdaigle. C'était un jeune homme agréable, mignon sans être beau.

Hermione l'appréciait surtout pour ses qualités morales et intellectuelles.

Elle se remit en route, l'esprit embrumé par ses rêveries.

Au début, elle était sortit avec lui plutôt par défi... pour voir si Ron tiendrait vraiment sa promesse, pour voir si il écarterait le jeune homme, mais apparement, il n'avait même pas remarqué ses petites escapades nocturnes...

Et au bout de ces deux semaines passées, elle appréciait de plus en plus le jeune serdaigle... en tant qu'être humain et non en tant qu'élément "pertubateur" pour un certain jeune homme roux... seulement, après mûre réflexion, elle se demandait out simplement si ce n'était pas qu'une amitié qui naissait entre elle et Rick...

En tout cas, elle préférait faire attention, et restait sur ses gardes, Ron aurait pu être vite au courant, et encore se mêler de choses qui ne le regarde pas, on n'était jamais trop sûr !

Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et heurta une petite silouhette.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, et s'excusa rapidement quand elle reconnut une jeune griffondor de cinquième année.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna vivement dans la direction opposée.

-Okay... je fais peut-être peur ? S'écria-t-elle, tout en s'admirant dans un miroir du couloir. Non non... enfin pas plus que d'habitude !

Puis elle repartit d'un pas sûr vers la salle commune Griffondorienne.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ginny et Harry passèrent la journée dans la chambre du brun, désertée par ses colocataires.

Ils discutèrent longuement de choses et d'autres, de leurs vies et de leurs futurs projets.

Harry découvrit que Ginny désirait devenir peintre, et il en eut honte, car il avait toujours crut qu'elle désirait être médico-mage...

Il découvrit aussi tous les bon côtés de sa nouvelle petite-amie, serviable, amusante, caline et par dessus tout, fidèle confidante.

Elle lui parla de sa musique favorite, de ses auteurs préféraient, des tableaux qui la faisaient vibrer, et surtout elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ca lui plaisait, il n'en était pas vraiment amoureux, mais c'était fort agréable de rester en sa compagnie, il se sentait enfin aimé, pour lui-même et pas pour son nom.

Et il s'en voulu de ne pas être encore amoureux d'elle...

Il lui promit, après maintes et maintes négociations de lui consacrer une de ses journées de libre pour être son modèle, puis il entama le long sujet de sa vie, lui décrivant ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, en partant des chausettes en coton jusqu'à la physique moldue.

Quand la faible lumière de la journée s'évanouit pour laisser place à une nuit brumeuse, ils décidèrent de sortir de la chambre, pour aller s'aérer un peu.

Ils ne firent pas trois pas qu'ils tombèrent sur Ron, et Hermione, dressés l'un en face de l'autre, en une attitude de défi.

Ginny soupira et murmura pour elle même "et c'est reparti..."

Harry lui laissa échapper une réponse inaudible "comme d'habitude".

Puis, ils passèrent à l'écart des deux jeunes gens et allèrent s'assoir, Ginny par terre, et Harry sur un sofa pour observer attentivement la scène.

Ginny vit les poings d'Hermione se crispait et laissa échapper une exclamation quand elle vit sa main partir à toute vitesse, tel un éclair pour atteindre la joue de son frère en un "clac" qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Heureusement, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux autres élèves à part elle et Harry, "juste deux autres élèves qui seront traumatisés par la violence aussi bien verbale que physique de ces deux là ! Oh les pauvres... traumatisés à un si jeune âge des dégats de la passion... amoureuse... oh heureusement qu'ils ne m'entendent pas, ces deux-là, je n'aurais déjà plus de tête et je ne pourrais plus embrasser Harry ! Argh, j'crois que là, je part un peu loin, ils me trouveraient assurément idiote, je dis d'Harry, mais je ne suis pas mieux ! Oh tiens ? Une seconde ?"

Hermione le gifla sur l'autre joue, et tourna les talons.

Harry soupira et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres... l'idée saugrenue qu'Hermione finissait toujours par être violente et Ron par être cassant l'amusait...

Entre ces deux-là, tout semblait toujours se répétait de la même manière dans le même ordre: dispute, coups, et insultes, suivis d'une période d'accoutumance, puis une faible réconciliation et enfin rebelotte....

-Hey mais t'es pas un peu folle ? ! Tu m'as fait mal ! S'exclama Ron.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper, tout cela ressemblait vraiment trop à ce que les moldus appelaient "un mauvais sitcom".

-Ca t'apprendras à m'espionner ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenus, Ron... tu t'es assez vengé, non ? ! D'abord Hikaru ! Maintenant Rick ! Tu compte continuer encore longtemps ? Ou c'est un passe-temps comme un autre pour toi ? ?

-Eh bien je pencherais pour la seconde réponse...

-T'es vraiment... je... enfin merde !

-Ah ah ! Tu ressens enfin ce que moi même j'ai ressenti, quand tu m'as fait ton sale coup de la dernière fois ? Le jour où j'ai perdu ma copine par ta faute ?

-Cette fille n'est qu'une idiote ! Il n'y a que le physique, que la technique, la popularité, et le sexe qui compte chez elle ! Alors désolée de dire tout ça sur elle ! Je l'apprécie en tant qu'amie, mais Dieu soit louée que je ne suis pas née homme pour subir telle peste ! Alors, oui pardon, désolée de t'avoir écartée d'elle, qui t'aurait surement brisé le coeur, quand tu te serais bien accrochée à elle, et qu'elle aurait trouvé gibier plus frais à se foutre sous la dent ! Elle ne te mérite pas... Pardon, milles fois, si ça ta fait mal ! Mais, moi aussi ça m'a fait mal ! Je n'essayais que de... me rapprocher de toi, ça n'a pas marcher, tu t'es bien assez vengé, alors maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, je crois avoir compris la leçon ! C'est bon !

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Elle inspira longuement, et se dirigea vers le tableau de la grosse dame, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça... s'il te plait... ca fait sept ans... sept longues années qu'on est amis, et tu voudrais tout gacher maintenant ? Je t'ai demandé assez pardon je pense, et tu t'es bien assez vengé toi même... je pense qu'on est quitte, et que tout ce qui a commençé depuis le début de cette misérable année scolaire doit cesser. Je tiens à te dire que j'ai remis les compteurs à zéro, franchement, Ron... nous sommes des adultes, comportons-nous comme tels... on arrête ces stupides disputes, ça m'agace.

Elle se retourna, et réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler dans la sinueuse entrée. Puis le tableau se refermit dans un "pam" sonore, et un long silence envahit la salle, que deux élèves coupèrent en s'en allant vivement du côté de leur dortoir.

Ginny siffla d'admiration.

-Elle est toujours aussi douée en discours la ptite ! S'écria-t-elle finalement.

-J'suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Elle l'a enfin dit... au moins même si ton idiot de frère ne veut pas d'elle, elle l'a dit, je suis fier d'elle !

-Hey, l'idiot de frère, il est là, okay ? Et puis de quoi vous parler, bande de nuisibles ! Hurla Ron, de plus en plus énervé.

-Quelle moucha t'a piquée, frérot, c'est l'émotion ou quoi... t'es trop heureux qu'elle te l'ai enfin dit, c'est pour ça que t'es si rouge, attention à pas faire une syncope ! Dit-elle, en s'étouffant dans un rire moqueur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit de si particulier ? ! Elle s'est excusée ! Eh bah voilà ! Bon vent ! Merci bien ! Son discours était bien beau, je veux bien repartir à zéro, mais foutez moi la paix maintenant !

Le rire d'Harry cessa net.

-Quoi... tu veux dire que tu n'as pas compris ?

Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt, et tourna la tête vers Harry.

-Il... est vraiment bête ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'il faisait semblant durant ces longues années de vie commune !

-Mais... que..., répliqua Ron.

-Ron...

-Vraiment tu...

-VOS GUEULES ! JE SUIS ENERVE CA SE VOIT PAS ? ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, espèce d'imbécile et t'as même pas compris ? ! Hurla Ginny, en se relevant.

-Elle a pas dit ça ! C'est vous deux qui vous faites des idées d'un rien !

-Bien sur qu'elle l'a dit. Argumenta Harry avec calme. Ca veut dire quoi à ton avis "elle ne te mérite pas", "Je n'essayais que de... me rapprocher de toi" et blablabla... t'es complétement sourd et aveugle mon pauvre.

-Bien sur que non !

-Ron..., dit Ginny en s'approchant. Elle lui attrapa le menton et le fixa longuement. Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ! Non !

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes oui ou non ! Sois clair ! Arrête de mentir, et comporte toi en adulte !

-...

Ginny le repoussa de la main, et lui cracha un : "elle a bien raison, t'es qu'un pauvre naze".

-...oui.

Harry le fixa.

-Tu viens d'acquieser que tu n'étais qu'une pauvre naze ?

-Bien sur que non ! Se défendit-il. Je... oui je l'aime..., je l'aime bien.

Ginny fixa son frère avec intensité.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, ami impardonnable ! S'écria Harry.

Ron releva son visage cramoisi, et acquiesa en silence, avant de partir d'un pas serein vers le tableau, puis quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne en vue, il se mit à courir comme un dératé.

-Alors, que dis-tu du dénouement de cette histoire ? Murmura Ginny en s'asseyant près de son petit ami, après l'avoir tendrement embrassé.

-Pour le notre, il me convient parfaitement, quant à celui des deux autres nazes... vas savoir si tout est déjà finis... rangé. Même s'ils se mettent ensemble, je suis persuadé qu'il y aura beaucoup de haut et de bas ! De quoi remplir des pages et des pages entières d'un ennuyeux roman à l'eau de rose !

Elle pouffa silencieusement, puis l'attira à elle:

-Mr Potter, j'aime assez la fin de cette année scolaire, surtout qu'on ne sera pas obligé de se déclamer notre amour devant tout Poudlard réunis, au repas de fin d'année. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois, puis il la fit reculer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, gin ?

-Mhh... fais pas attention... en tout cas, je crois qu'Hermione et Ron nous on prévu un jolie spectacle pour la fin de l'année, et on en sera tous les témoins ! Ca va te plaire, j'en suis sûre et certaine !

-Mmmh... okay, j'attendrais de voir ça, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir quand je suis dans tes bras, Gin...

-Espèce de pervers, surveille tes mains, il y a des témoins ici !

Il ricanna, et pour l'ennuyer, s'amusa à lui dégrafer ses sous-vêtement.

-J'en conclue donc, que faire de toi une personne respectable ne sera jamais possible ! Lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais bien, que tu préfères, les vilains... Gin... arrête de faire semblant... si on monter ?

-Je te suis !

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune rousse, et montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir masculin.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Nous sommes réunis, mes chers élèves pour ce dernier diner de cette enrichissante année scolaire. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais avant, mangeons tout, et reportons le superflu à plus tard !

Ils se mirent tous à manger, en arlant bruyemment, aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs, mais un éclat sonore les firent taire soudainement.

Ginny s'était levé de son siège, avec son verre et le faisait tinté avec une cuillère en acier.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

-Professeur Dumbledore, j'espère qu'un petit discours de fin d'année, de notre part à nous, ne vous ennuira pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, jeune fille ! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi. Dit-il en écartant sa serviette de son coup.

-Très bien ! Voilà de près d'un mois que...

-Non! La ferme ! Murmura Hermione, en la tirant vers le bas.

-Idiote de soeur ! Je t'en prie !

-... ma très chère amie ici présente et son... non je ne dis rien, je les laisse s'exprimer seuls ! Dit-elle, humblement en hochant la tête vers un Ron blême et une Hermione rouge pivoine.

Harry secoua sa baguette avec menace face aux deux jeunes gens.

-Ah ah, vous savez à quoi vous attendre si vous ne respectez pas le pari ?

Hermione soudainement, prise d'un accès de rage se leva de son siège en attrapant la main de Ron.

-Voilà... nous sommes tous réunis là... et c'est... c'est bien ! Je vais... je me dois de vous faire une... confidence... non, en fait, je crois que je devais dire quelque chose à Ronald Weasley ici présent... parce que oui, le voilà ! Enfin vous le connaissez tous non ?

Il y eut quelques rires, et Ron essaya de se rassoir, mais Lavande le pointa de sa baguette, tandis que Parvati lançait un soupir d'agcement total.

-Oui... donc, Ron je te laisse l'honneur, de ... parler à nos amis... puisque après tout... c'est toi qui ... doit..., s'expliqua t-elle, puis elle se tut, comme à courts d'idées.

-Ou...ouais, je vais tout vous dire, on a été obligé de faire c...

Harry joua de sa baguette, et le plat de Ron pris feu.

-La prochaine fois c'est tes habits, murmura-t-il amusé.

-Oh et puis merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Ron dis-le enfin !

-Dis-le toi même !

-Ca va pas ! C'et à toi de commencer !

-Et pourquoi cela, s'il te plait ? !

-Parce que... parce que c'est toi le mec !

-Okay ! Très bien, pas besoin de parler, ils comprendront ! S'écria-t-il, en la saisissant par la taille et en l'embrassant passionémement.

Plusieurs rires nerveux éclatèrent, et des applaudissement ravageurs emplirent la salle, à part du côté des serpentards, qui eux sifflait en défraveur du jeune couple.

Plusieurs "il était temps" ou encore "j'en étais sûre", ou alors "Merlin !" jaillirent de tous côtés.

Harry mit fin aux applaudissements en se levant, puis, il entama un petit discours.

-Je pense que vous avez tous compris, la dâte du mariage n'est pas encore fixée mais ça va venir et je crois d'ailleurs que mon premier neuveu ou nièce est en route !

-Mais ca va pas ! ! Hurla Hermione en claquant le crâne d'Harry.

-Ouch ! Ca fait mal ! Mioneee ! Hurla Harry en s'accrochant au coup de Ginny.

-Potter, OH toiii, tu vas voir ! Dit Ron en retroussant ses manches.

-A mort les Gryffondors ! Hurla Malfoy et sa bande à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle, murmura Ginny, la mine déconfite, tandis que Colin et Denis Crivey les mitraillaient de leur appareil photo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tadaaaa ! J'ai finis ! J'aurai vraiment jamais au Grand jamais cru qu'en une soirée j'aurais écrit les deux derniers chapitres :!_

HOOUURRA !

**Je vous adore tous ! Et je reviendrais bientôt avec une nouvelle fic !**

**Kiss, _Alysia_**


End file.
